Bad Girl
by Satomi-chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a major tease to the guys at school. She could get any guy she wanted wrapped around her finger, twice! All but one, that's for sure. The playboy Syaoran Li that wouldn't play her. Changed to M rating cause of language and theme
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 1**

The mall was filled with chatter and people;a busy Saturday. (I'm not setting the school system in this story like the Japanese, where this would be a school day.) It was in the middle of September and the sun shone beautifully through the high windowsof the building.

Many women were running to store after store after store. _Their eyes_ craving the stunning layouts.

Teenage girls had _their eyes_ on the other guys as well as the products. And the guys? They were looking more at the girls.

Many males, though, had been entranced by two seventeen-year-old girls. Not that they _did_ anything spectacular, but they _looked_ spectacular. Flawless image and perfect curvature. Sure, the males had beautiful lovers, but _sweat_, _sweat_, _sweat_ were these girls hott!

One was a snow white beauty. Her long black hair that ran down her back, starting from straight and ending in perfect waves. Her milky smooth skin enhanced her amethyst coloured eyes greatly. She wore a _prettiful_ violet halter top with a black miniskirt. Her legs crossed in a lady-like way as she sipped up her bubble tea.

If you thought that was breathtaking, you would have died if you looked over at her friend, for you males, homosexuals or bisexuals (no discriminating, because I know and have friends who are…what they are). I stand corrected, _best friend_. The auburn hair that was so soft and silky as it fell over her shoulders. She blinked her entrancing green eyes, brought out a bit more by her mascara. Her black tank top and jean capris showed off her tiny waist and hips. Her legs were shut together tight as she drank her own strawberry bubble tea.

"Sakura!" The snow white beauty whispered giggly. "Tall, dark and handsome at the corner."

"I don't feel like it, Tomoyo." Sakura said simply in a bored way.

"Come on. He's alone. Easy shot."

Sakura sighed knowing it would take more energy to make her friend quit then to flirt with the guy. "Not your type?"

"Nope. So yours, than mine."

Sakura stood up and started to walk towards the hunk, Tomoyo catching up brightly.

"And I look so bad right now." Sakura mumbled running her manicured nails through her hair.

"You look fine. I'm telling you, he's cute and an easy shot." Tomoyo assured.

"Kay," Sakura smiled at her friend. They were slowly approaching the male figure. "Quick, talk to me!" She said urgently.

Tomoyo started talking about how her "boyfriend" did _this_ and _that_ and _this_ and _that_.

Sakura was slowly coming to the guy, ready to sacrifice one thing. Her strawberry bubble tea. It was a risk, but she could always get more out of this if she did it.

His muscular figure standing solitary as they were coming closer to each other.

_Closer, closer, closer, closer_ until…

**BAM! **

Sakura and the guy collided.

Her drink, in slow motion, flung out of her hand and fell to the ground, spilling funny pink liquid, making a pond on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura gasped, her hand flying throughthe air in front of her oval-formed mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

The guy turned to her and smiled at the sight of her.

_'Tomoyo was right'_ She thought. _'He is pretty hot...but I've seen better.'_

"It's alright." The guy said. "But I'd feel sorry for your drink there." He pointed to the puddle of pink tinged liquid; little black bulbs peaking through and the plastic cup that seemed so cute now dead, empty and almost ugly.

"Awwee!" Sakura groaned as she went over the grab napkins, knowing the guy would watch her graceful movements. She turned band and- Yes! He was watching. She bent down and wiped up the spill, working a somewhat 'bend and snap' flex…but less tacky.  
"And I liked that drink, too." Sakura sighed as she finished up.

Tomoyo and the guy watched her, although her best friend tried to remain out of sigh. The guy picked up the plastic cup off the ground and threw it out for her.

"Well," He started. "I could get you another drink."

"Oh really? No, no. You couldn't do that!" Sakura smiled earnestly. "It _was_ my fault, I should look more carefully where I'm going."

"No, no!" He raised his hand. "It's alright. I can get you another drink with a meal. Say…tomorrow? At 1 o' clock."

"Okay." Sakura nodded. "Here? Same spot, same place then?"

"Yeah, sure!" The boy nodded in disbelief of what just happened. "By the way, my name is Izumi. Takabaro Izumi."

Sakura giggled. "Mine's Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura replied. "I'll see you later, Takabaro. Tomorrow!" She winked and her and Tomoyo walked off.

"I told you he was an easy one." Tomoyo smiled down at Sakura. Sakura was back to her normal state, in her bored mood.

"Yeah, but I had to sacrifice my drink." She frowned, and Tomoyo continued to laugh. "And geez! I look awful right now." Sakura ran her hand through her hair like she did before.

"Oh please Sakura!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Ask any guy right now and they'd completely disagree."

"She's right you know." A strong voice interrupted in front of them. And there in front of the two sexiest girls were the two hottest guys.

The guy that interrupted their conversation had clean navy hair and wore glasses. It wasn't a big turn off as you expected. In fact, it made him look cool and mysterious. His hands were shoved lazily in his jean pockets, lifting up the rim of his blue shirt. His friend was absolutely mouth watering, and even more delicious leaned up against the wall with his crossed arms; deep brown hair falling into his eyes, in a messy manner.

They looked as though they had been waiting for the girls.

"Syaoran! Hiiragazawa!" Sakura was surprise to see the two boys there. Suddenly, her mood was no longer bored, but excited. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's the mall." Syaoran Li answered as though it was obvious. "The sanctuary for girls. And since it's your sex's sanctuary, and us, males, are attracted to you, females, it's only natural for this place to be our sanctuary as well."

"So, you were looking for me, huh?" Sakura smiled raising her eyebrows teasingly, although she'd like it to be true. She was reading between the lines, but Syaoran was really being straight to the point. Syaoran didn't answer. Eriol Hiiragazawa, however, turned to Tomoyo and smiled at her.

"I was looking for _you_." Eriol neared Tomoyo. She smiled and didn't move at all.

"I bet you were. And how long were you and Li waiting here?"

"Real long" Eriol sighed. "A good half an hour-"

"Don't lie Eriol." Syaoran grunted. "We were coming this way when we spotted Kinomoto talking to some guy, then you girls walked toward us." He told them.

"Okay, so I exaggerated a bit. But, we still were sorta waiting for them."

"It was like five seconds." Syaoran snapped. "And Eriol wanted to surprise you, Daidouji, as much as I told him you wouldn't like it."

Tomoyo smirked and Eriol laughed haughtily.

"Anyways, I'd have to agree with _my_ Tomoyo here, Kinomoto." Eriol went on ignoring the girl's defiant remarks about her and this man. "Awful is the last thing you are. Ha! Sakura Kinomoto looking awful…" Sakura laughed and thanked him, who now was having a teasing-argument with her best friend. She decided to turn to the surly-mood Syaoran Li. He was still in the position she had first spotted him in.

Sakura's hands held each other behind her back shyly as she neared the boy slowly.

"Don't you think I look awful, Syaoran?"

Syaoran didn't look at her, he was too busy being ignorant. Sakura sighed and now placed her hands on her hips.

"Why do you do this to me?" Sakura confronted him getting a little upset. "Don't you like me? What do I have to do to get you?"

Syaoran plastered a smirk on his face. It annoyed and charmed Sakura at the same time.

"You have to do a lot better than what you're doing now." He said to her…only.

There was a small silence where Sakura and Syaoran could hear Eriol and Tomoyo's conversation.

"What kind of bubble tea is that?" He asked the pretty girl.

"Taro."

"Can I have some?" He grabbed her cup and chugged some down after handing it back to her. Tomoyo was now upset. "That was good. Especially cause your lips were on it." Eriol teased, leaning in to kiss her. Tomoyo pushed his revolting face out of her way.

"Eriol!" Syaoran's voice got through his best friend's head. Eriol turned to look at him grudgingly. "Let's go."

Eriol took one last look at the sour Tomoyo.

"Fine. See you later Tomoyo…" He charmingly smiled as he turned to follow Syaoran.

"In your dreams." The girl mumbled, and to her misfortune, Eriol heard this.

"Ah, sooner than I thought. I expected a Monday but tonight is a nice idea." And you could see the colour of the two seventeen-year-olds' clothes in the distance getting smaller and merging with the crowds, the way the girls came from.

Tomoyo began to stomp off huffing and puffing. Sakura followed in thought.

"Urgh! Hiiragazawa…" Tomoyo went on first of how dense and overly-confident he was, then to how he was smart sometimes and real sweet, then to how really cute and hot- and how she just wants a piece of him! Yum! Then Tomoyo went back to saying she wasn't interested in him.

Sakura didn't care at all really what Tomoyo was saying but nodded off continuously. It was better to let her friend blow it all off now. Especially when Sakura wasn't truly there.

Her mind was on the fading memory of Syaoran Li's dark brown hair to his black shoes in fine detail.

Any _guy_. Any _male_. You name them and she'll get them. You just keep count for her.  
Hey, a girl can only do so much, right?  
But _him_. Why couldn't she get _him_ to notice her? He didn't absorb her every move and detail of her like other guys. And he was involved in the same game she was! And he didn't want _The_ Sakura Kinomoto? She's hot, smart, _right there!_...Why wouldn't he want her?

_Do a lot better…do a lot better_ he says. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

She was going to make him crawl; Craving, like a man driven crazy by hunger. Make him drool like the dog, or _wolf_, he was. He was going to submit to her and he wasn't going to resist.

'_I'll make you want me.'_ Sakura thought fiendishly. This was a promise to herself. She was not about to give up that hott bastard, that swooned other girls than her. _No way.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this fic. I would appreciate some feedback on what you think so far, any suggestions, anything at all really. Thanks. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Girl**

**  
Chapter 2**

A small limo pulled into the driveway to Sakura's and Tomoyo's home. Tomoyo hasn't lived with Sakura all her life. It was only when Sakura's father and brother died in a car accident. Her mother had died already when she was younger.

Sakura was still eleven years old at the time of the accident. She was offered to live with her auntie Sonomi and cousin, Tomoyo, be she refused. Her home was far too special to give up all those dependent memories. So, auntie Sonomi profound a compromise: Tomoyo was to live with Sakura, attending the same school, and they would have a maid under her care. That would be Noriko Atsuna. She was in her early thirties. Noriko was very attractive and looked as though she was in her early twenties instead. It was hard to believe she was still single and working as a maid, but she was picky over her men and the job was a hell of a good one if it was under Daidouji. Better than your regular servant. Noriko's inner-childish manner mixed in with relativity with the two teens, she took care of. They all had a strong bond. Noriko was another mother-figure for both Sakura and Tomoyo, and they loved her very much.

Sousuke Nigara, the girls' personal chauffeur. He lived a block away and drove the girls wherever they deeded or wanted to go. He was a kind man, in his late 40's or so. He always made the girls' frowns turn upside down. That's how sincere Sousuke was, and they loved him all the same as well. His graying hair and rosy jolly cheeks, a man you'd find laughing and joking about everything.

By the time Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji were twelve years old, they discovered something. Not just them, but many others. They were developing these curves. Curves all over their damn body! Nothing overlapping, but slender and sculpted flawlessly; an envy for billions of girls around. They hadn't got serious acne attacks like some people, but sure, they had got pimples or zits here and there, but they knew how to handle it…

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh! Tomoyo! I have a fucking huge zit on my nose!"

"Eeeeeeewwww! I had one last month…"

"I'm gonna pop it."

"Don't pop it!"

"But-!"

"DON'T POP IT! AND STOP PICKING AT IT!"

…perfectly. They had colourful entrancing eyes and natural pink plump lips. They were both pretty atheletic and smart. They had these adoring charismatic personalities to them, and were practically loved my all. Almost all.

Humans are greedy living creatures. Doors of opportunities open, and you just can't help but walk through them, smiling selfishly around at the amount of treasures worth stealing. Boys were like pieces of hanging string to them sometimes. You can twist, tie, tangle, wrap, to your own needs and advantages, and amusing, especially when they were bored. This was their game: being complete teases to them. Toy with their emotions. Get them tangled up in their own sexual desires. Even use them for anything they wanted. This is what they discovered more than just their body.

Tomoyo could create some of the most fashionable things for her and Sakura to wear. Perfect to the point where people would utter words of awe. This was a big help to their little reputations; another enrichment to their feminine bodies.

You see? They had everything! Everything they wanted, needed, and already had. The looks, the clothes, the smarts, the wealth…

No, there was something that was missing. Deep inside them, they knew it. It dwelled inside for as long as they could remember. They knew they wanted – no needed more love. Sakura's parents and brother were dead, and she could live off their loving memory. Tomoyo's mother had worked too much to pay the just amount of attention to her, but Tomoyo knew that it wasn't her fault. Especially since Tomoyo's father had left them when she was little, they needed financial security for the family, even if they were filthy rich. Still, if there was Noriko's and Sousuke's love for them, it wasn't under the category of love they needed.

Many of the males, they dated and taunted, told Sakura and Tomoyo that they loved them. But it was meaningless. First of all Sakura and Tomoyo didn't love them back and second, they didn't truly know the girls for them to love them. So where could they find this, this missing piece of the puzzle?

"Noriko!" Tomoyo's voice echoed through the house. "We're home!"

No response came. After taking off their shoes they walked into the dense kitchen. Tomoyo found a note lying on the table as Sakura looked through the fridge.

"She went to get groceries. She said she'll be home by five to make dinner." Tomoyo explained to Sakura, or rather her body that stuck out from the fridge. Sakura backed out holding the milk carton.

"Good. We have like nothing." Sakura stated as she then reached into the cupboard for a glass and the bag of cookies. She plopped herself on the seat beside Tomoyo. Sakura pored herself a glass of milk and opened up the bag of cookies.

Tomoyo had scattered papers in front of her. Each had a unique design on them of different clothing ideas and sketches. She had the end of her pencil between her teeth in thought.

"So what are you planning to wear tomorrow for Takabaro?" Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, who now had a cookie in her hand and the glass of milk in the other.

"I was going to ask you about that." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thought you'd never ask." Tomoyo smiled back. "I'll have something hott cooked up by tonight."

There was a short silence in which all you could hear were Sakura's munching on her cookies.

"Where you going to be while I'm on my 'date'?" Sakura asked.

"Filming your juicy moves." Tomoyo laughed as thought it was obvious.

"I'm not going to hang with him at the mall the whole time you know." Sakura informed her just before she gulped down her milk. Tomoyo sighed.

"I know. Call when you're done. Me and Sousuke will be waiting I guess." Sakura let out a laugh. "Okay. Well why not call someone up to hang out with then?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't feel like it. I'll probably get some guy to play with if I get bored."

"Alright." Sakura said drinking up the last of her milk and closing the cookie bag. "Are you too busy right now?" Sakura got up dropped off her glass in the sink and put away the treat.

"No." Tomoyo replied.

"Then can you be my sparring partner? I'm going to do some quick training." Tomoyo nodded and piled up her stuff.

"I'm gonna change. Meet you in the backyard in 5 minutes." Sakura said as she went to her bedroom. She pulled her hair up and slapped on shorts and a t-shirt, then went outside to find Tomoyo ready in a similar outfit.

Tomoyo attacked Sakura with a punch, once Sakura's feet hit the ground. Sakura was caught off guard as it narrowly scratched her cheek. Sakura acted on instinct and swung her fisted arm into Tomoyo's side. Tomoyo winced but lifted and swung her right let into the air, ready to strike her best friend/cousin. Sakura caught on quickly, as well as the girl's leg. A proud smirk worked its way on Sakura's face, another on Tomoyo's. Sakura lifted her whole leg higher, making sure it was a touch more painful and difficult to reposition.

Tomoyo dropped to her hands and made a flip around, causing her friend's grip to loosen, as her ankle twisted and turned. Sakura wasn't surprised that she tried to pull off something like that. And reacted faster as she fully let go of Tomoyo's ankle and made a dive with her own leg, sweeping Tomoyo's outstretched hands off the ground. Luckily, she flipped back on her feet. Sakura got back up at the same time making for a kick at her side. Tomoyo blocked it along with a few other punches as well. They were at each other for another 2 minutes, blocking and hitting each other that eventually you weren't sure who'd win. Sakura's arm came to Tomoyo's neck, ready to chop, but Tomoyo took hold of her arm forcing it down sideways to the ground just as Sakura swept her leg at Tomoyo's lets. They both fell. And the match ended in laughter. Love can wait for the moment. They had people behind them that gave them as much love and support already. All this fun was going to their heads, and maybe they weren't ready to grow up and understand the true meaning. But eventually it would fall into their hands. They would end the game and actually retreat back to reality. One day, they will let down the draw-bridge and let prince charming rescue them from the castle tower. For now though, they were going to be the princesses the let their window curtains remain tied back, enjoying the torture they set on the princes that past as they changed from one dress to another.

_xxx_

"So where would you like to go next, Kinomoto?" Takabaro asked as Sakura walked lazily along the side of the mall's wide path. She was bored already. Sometimes this game just didn't amuse her.

"I'm sort of tired." Sakura said, half truthfully. "Is your house close by? I'd feel a lot safer if we went to your house instead of mine." Izumi smiled delighted or maliciously.

"Yeah. It's just a few blocks from here."

"Okay, so let's go then." Sakura said brightly. This wasn't exciting as she anticipated, actually she anticipated it would be quite boring, and henceforth she was right. It would get better soon, she hoped, just as soon as they reached his house…his bedroom more specifically. He didn't talk much, and if he opened his mouth, weird gurgling sounds would came out of his mouth. Sakura just wanted this over and done with. Her feet just about slithered down the large paths to the nearest exit. She passed various clothing stores, and shoe stores. Fragrance stores, electronic stores, and cheap stores. As she was passing one of these stores, she noticed a familiar laid back boy surrounded by not one, not two, not even three...but five girls! And he was alone.

"Oooooooooooohhh…" Sakura blew out her cheeks and her eyelashes flickered into a squinting glare. He didn't even notice her. Or so she thought. His smirk said everything to her from 'Haha look at all the girls around me' to 'I know you want me'. He looked more carefully at her. His smirk was replaced by a cold, distasteful frown, which Sakura did not notice.

Every step, errr…stomp, she now took was hard and full of emphasized jealousy. Izumi continued to trudge along her happily, oblivious to her green-eyed monster side.

Sakura breathed in the fresh air that filled her nostrils as they exited the mall. The cool breeze blowing the strong, angry thoughts of Syaoran away, ever so slightly. Steam still cased up inside her thought, ignoring the fact that Izumi had rushed to hold every door, any thing in her way with a frantic smile praying onto his face.

"Here you go, Kinomoto!" Izumi's voice crept cheerfully as he held the car door open for Sakura as she flung herself in. He basically ran to the driver's side, eager to get home with this hot chick.

'_If this stupid guy (Takabaro) wasn't here, I would have gladly stepped through those stupid girls and seduced him right there.'_ Sakura thought angrily. Izumi was turning corners and talking some nonsense about aches and pains and sleepiness in stumbled words. _'They are so stupid. Li is far to intelligent to fall for their little pathetic flirty tricks. The only girl he is going to fall to is me. He'll see just how superior I am to him. How much better I am at this game. I'm not like those stupid ditz. I'm better.'_  
Izumi pulled up into a small house. There were no cars in the driveway. Sakura and him got out of the small car and walked toward the house. He stumbled with opening the door, much more his own keys. He held open the door, welcoming her into his house. She stepped in, pretending to be amazed at how wonderful it looked, although it was messy here and there and didn't look like it was taken care of.

"Where's your bedroom?" She asked quickly. The sooner, the better.

"Right up here…need to lie down?" Izumi led her into a small room where brown bed sheets hung off the side of the unmade bed. Electronics and magazines with hot girls on them were scattered around the room, just as much as his clothes.

Sakura went to the bed and sat on it.

"You have a comfy bed." She stated as he sat next to her, offering a glass of water that she ignored. Her face inched really close to his with a foxy smile playing on her face. "It's really comfy. I don't even think it makes noise if you jump on it. Are your parents here?" Her breath fogged up the teenage boy's cheeks with pink.

"No, they're out this weekend. And it does make a bit of noise when you jump on it."

What the hell? Did this guy really jump on it? Was he really that much immature to jump on his bed? What for? We'll never know I guess.

"Good." Sakura said for both pieces of information. She planted her lips on his. And at that moment, her thoughts on him not being a very good kisser backfired. Her hands ran from the back of his electric blue hair to the top. His hands were already at her waist pulling her closer to him, lifting her blood red top slowly. Tomoyo had made Sakura's clothes very simple, moveable and re-movable. Easy to be in and out of when she needed to, which was most of the time. Sakura got irritated with the whole hesitance with Takabaro taking off her shirt, so she took it off for him, revealing the black lacy bra underneath. He took off his white shirt off as well. Like my French teacher, last semester says: You all need to participate so we can get things moving along to the next step.

_The sooner, the better_. Sakura would be done with this guy in less then ten minutes, rush over back to the mall and interrupt Syaoran in his own play. Plan set and ready.

Sakura touched his chest lightly. The boy gave a slight shudder, feeling her fingertips and nails run so delicately over his chest. Sakura wasn't satisfied with the feel and worked her hands to his back. He open mouthed kissed her, and she could taste the aftermath of burgers and fries they ate not that long ago. Great. How could she let Tomoyo talk her into playing with this guy? She had much better things to do. Like work on Syaoran Li. A better much more compatible victim, as well as a challenge.

Belt was now off and pants were down. That was the status on Izumi Takabaro. He still had his boxers on. Sakura, trickily slid off her black skirt. Leaving her status, around the same as Izumi's. She fell on the bed pulling the boy down on top of her. Their lips still at each other.

"Mmmmm…Izumi" Sakura moaned. Truthfully, there was no pleasure to her being lied on by this guy roughly naked. The pleasure was in the taunting she did. The way she was toying with his own pleasures, manipulating his own thoughts into naughty little deeds at the tender age of seventeen. She stroked his hair with her hand down to his cheek.

'_A few more seconds.'_ Sakura thought. _'A few more seconds to let him sink this in and I'm off.'_ She had to follow the five second rule.

"Geez Kinomoto…you're so fucking hott!" Izumi licked his lips after a quick breath. He kissed down her neck softly to her collarbone. Sakura rubbed her leg against his, still holding on to him.

'_Five…'_ Izumi was thumbing her tight, flat tummy. _'Four…'_ Sakura counted down the amount of seconds left. _'Three…'_ She reached down to the floor to where her purse lay, picking up her cell, speed dialing Tomoyo's number. _'Two…'_ His hands were now gliding to her back. "hello?" Sakura heard the faintness of Tomoyo's voice, just as Izumi moaned and groaned with affection, still kissing up and down her neck.

"Ready…" Sakura whispered and ended the call. They did this too many times to know what they meant. _'One…'_

"You sure? Is this your first time?" Izumi heard her whisper, and thought she meant, what he was meaning to do. _'Zero.'_

Sakura pushed him off her with great force. Well he found it to be great force. She sat up and grabbed her belongings changing as quickly as possible.

"It is my first. And I can't do it yet." She turned to him lying dumbfounded in his boxers. She was fully dressed and ready to ditch. "I'm scared." She ran out the door with a pleasing smile on her face. As soon as she closed the front door to his house and found the limo outside, she burst into laughter. The limo door opened for her and she ran in, giggling, meeting the smile of her best friend.

"You should have seen the look on his face. I rushed out of there immediately, so I didn't get much time to do much."

Tomoyo frowned. "WHY?"

"Never mind, let's go back to the mall."

"Fine. Li is still there when we left to follow you." Tomoyo informed her. Sakura smiled happily. "Is that why you didn't have time for this guy? You saw Li?"

Sakura didn't respond and instead told Sousuke to go back to the mall. But, of course that was the reason! Compare Izumi Takabaro to Syaoran Li. Takabaro had no chance.

_xxx_

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran glared at the shaken up Sakura. "Why don't you go pick on some other fool if you're done with the other one?" Sakura frowned and looked down. "He was only one guy…you had 5 girls around you."

Syaoran smirked. "Jealous?"  
"You know I am." Sakura responded childishly. "Is that why you do it? To make little ol' me jealous?"

"Think it whatever you want." Syaoran didn't fall for her little act. "I'm just playing this game."

"But!" Sakura piped up, cutely. "You don't play that game with me? Why is that?"

Syaoran turned back to her. "What fun would that be? Two players playing each other? There's no fun when we already know all the tricks and schemes, now would there?"

"Well if I stopped…" Sakura started. She would not leave him alone. "Would I be your next attack?" Syaoran stopped walking and turned to her.

"Why are you so keen on getting me to play you?" His eyebrows furrowed. Sakura smiled and stepped up to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now with your wit."

"Listen Kinomoto." Syaoran went on walking and Sakura skipped along beside him. People were watching. Watching with envy and watching in awe at the beautiful sight of the two. "I'd stop trying with all this before you're out of the game."

"So you think it's competition, huh?"

"I'm not thinking it as anything. I just don't understand what you're up to."

"Well, that's a first."

"Woman! I'm not going to know you girls inside and out."

"Well, you should. You've played how many girls now?"

"I don't know. I don't keep count."

"I'm sure you do." Sakura went on. She clung to his swaying arm, a sign of desperation. "You're just missing my count."

Syaoran didn't say anything. "I mean, look at Hiiragazawa and Tomoyo! They're actually getting somewhere."

"Sakura!" A loud angry shout came from behind them, along with chirps of laughter. "What do you mean we're getting somewhere!"

"Oh don't deny it Tomoyo!" Eriol laughed coming on to the girl. "You and I were meant to be together."

"You see!" Sakura pointed out to Syaoran. "They're in the same game and Tomoyo's even getting closer to losing her virginity to-"

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned around to a very red and steaming Tomoyo, glaring at her. The boys looked at her with interested smirks upon their faces.

"Still haven't gotten that far yet have you love?" Eriol teased, touching her ass. Tomoyo smacked him across the face and Syaoran began to laugh. Tomoyo turned to Sakura angrily, expressing a deep meaningful payback.

"So?" Tomoyo said. "It's not like I'm the only one…right Sakura!"

Everyone's attention turned to the beautiful Miss Sakura Kinomoto, who's face now burned bright in shame.  
"This is interesting to know." Syaoran smirked while Eriol began laughing his head off.

* * *

_A/N: Hehehe I was thinking so hard of what to write for this chapter...this last part came to me now. I was on the verge of laughing to tears. Well, hope you all like, and thank you all for the reviews! I can't wait to write more:D _

To (Anonymous Reviewer) Margaret:  
I see you really looked into that summary of Bad Girl. I meant every word. Just give me some time to have the plot going more smoothly and the characters settle in more. It's still the beginning you know. Anyhow, to answer some of your questions. Syaoran was being so cold for a particular reason and if you read careful and thorougly (which i do not expect you guys to do) he breifly mentions...some reason for his surly attitude...even in this chapter, if you haven't noticed already. Next question, yes i guess he does do that to PRACTICALLY every girl in school. Of course he just flirts intensely at the very least. THis is a fanfic I have to make things crazy and exaggerate (in my case)...or in simpler words...FUN! Well thank you for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Girl **

**  
Chapter 3**

"Hahahahahahahha!" Eriol laughed hysterically. Tomoyo and Sakura cringed with embarassement, or rather deep humiliation. Syaoran was chuckling constantly as well. In just plain simple words, they were laughing at the virgins. "The two hottest girls around still have not yet been deflowered! Hahahaha! Unbelievable!"

Syaoran hadn't been able to hold his seriousness in any longer and was soon joining Eriol's cries of 'Ha's. They were now holding on to each other for support before they crumbled to the ground in laughter. Sakura and Tomoyo were standing there, victimized with humiliation. Both girls bit hard on their bottom lip and tightly held the oxygen in as their face turned bright from redness.

"Th-they're saving themselves, Eriol!" Syaoran laughed. "They're saving themselves for the 'right' one"

Okay, this is where Syaoran and Eriol fell to the ground letting out great "Hahahaha"s in the middle of the mall. They were causing a scene, and this was far worst humiliation for the girls than expected.

"Can you guys stop? Your making a scene."

The boys finally came to a rest. Or not...as they came face to face with Sakura and Tomoyo. They fell to the ground clutching their stomachs, gasping for breath again.

This was hysterically hilarious to Syaoran and Eriol for expected reasons. Sakura and Tomoyo had been known to play with a boy's heart however they pleased. Some girls admired them, some were just jealous of this so-called talent. This little piece of information that their hymens were still in tact shocked and amused the playboys. Competition wise, one point for the playboys and nothing for the playgirls. Eriol and Syaoran had stood up at a mere giggle-fit level.

"So I guess you're left to me, Tomoyo love." Eriol smirked as he embraed her. "Don't worry hun. I'll be gentle at first." Tomoyo shoved herself away from him and his perverted body with a disgusted 'Urgh!'. Eriol laughed some more and put his hand around the girl's waiste.

"It's alright. Don't be scared, Tomo-mo-yo-yo. I can teach you some good things in bed."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tomoyo pushed away his arm that came back like a boomerang. "Who says I'm going to do you?"

"Who says you aren't? You're going to be mine, Tomoyo Daidouji." He smirked mischieviously. "Mine." He whispered into her ear.

"Syaoran, you'll go easy on me, won't you?" Sakura smiled innocently at his laughing face.

"Quit with the talk, it isn't getting anywhere. You can't win me, Kinomoto." Syaoran mocked. "I'm a lone wolf. And you, your a falling cherry blossom."

"Fine." Sakura pouted angry. "You'll see, Syaoran Li."

"Yes. I'd like to see. But for now, you _sprouts _run along home and plan your next play without getting raped." Syaoran's two fingers walked along the line of air.

"Why is that? I'm still working on you..." Sakura frowned. Syaoran nodded towards the Tomoyo who grabbed Sakura's arm, scurrying away from the intolerable harassment of Eriol Hiiragazawa.

"Bye love!" Eriol called to the distant girls, winking. "See you soon! You know where..."

Eriol joined up with Syaoran, who had stayed still watching the girls make a break away.

"Coming on a little too strongly. Don't you think?" Syaoran spoke seriously.

Eriol shook his head. "Nope. Just right. Her heart was pounding pretty fast. Who knew they could be so innocent?"

"Ha! Innocent my ass." Syaoran blew. "Kinomoto wants me bad."

"And you're going to keep pushing her away like that? I don't get you."

"Pushing her away? Eriol, she came running back to the mall awhile after she spotted me. She left that guy not that long after I saw her leave the building. She thinks I'm not interested..."

"Well you've been doing a damn well job of showing it. You're eventually going to lose her, Syaoran."

They had started walking through the mall again. Now and then they'd check out the girls that were checking them out.  
"We'll see about that." Syaoran chuckled. "It's not everyday a man gets to toy with _The_ Sakura Kinomoto's feeling."

"What are you going to do when you get her then?" Eriol asked and Syaoran narrowly avoided that particular question.

"Shut up already! You're fucking overwhelming me with this bullshit. What about you, huh? What are _your_ plans on Daidouji."

"She's hot. And since your working on Kinomoto, I want Tomoyo to say she wants me. Say she loves me. Then I'll think of something to do with her. It won't be long now."

Yes, that's right. Drama. Schemes. Plans. Trickery. And plays. They all seemed to keep up to their reputations. Sakura desperately trying to get Syaoran to want her. Syaoran toying with her mind. And Eriol, being bored, created a Tomoyo project. Oh no! A triangle: found to be the scientifically strongest shape. Actually, this plot is more defined as a square now that I look at it.

"Good luck with that...good luck with _her_." Syaoran wished Eriol. Ha! They don't need luck. They have skill.

"Good luck with me? You started losing it when you saw Kinomoto with that low-life. Yeah, real smooth."

Syaoran grunted in annoyance. Leave it to Eriol to go off and say the wrong things, or much worst, point out his flaws. What he did was what he did. It was no one else's business but his own. Syaoran did things his own way, and no one would stop him - except dear mother. And maybe, just maybe...Sakura?

_xxx_

"What's wrong with you girlies? Usually, there's non-stop chat on the playback of your games." Sousuke chuckled. Sousuke knew what they did. He didn't approve of it and thought they would get hurt. That's where the martial arts deal came in.

"Sakura blurted out practically the whole mall that...that...that we're still...still innocent..." Tomoyo crossed her arms. Sousuke laughed at the girl's poutiness.

"Sakura ruined the game?" Sousuke gave a confused questionable look. As much as he knew those teens, had experience of life pretty much...he continued to find girls or women confusing.

Sousuke saw them shake their heads in the rear-view mirror.

"No, I added to the game..." Sakura smiled lightly.

"...She just humiliated us." Tomoyo grumbled miserably.

"Tomoyo, more boys are going to come crawling to us knowing that we're innocent and harmless caterpillars."

"Which means three times more Hiiragazawa then usual." Tomoyo sunk into the seat pouting away.

"I thought you like him?" Sakura confronted her own confusion about her friend.

"Oh please!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "A playgirl can't stick on one guy allher life with all the other distractions around her."

Aha!An indirect answer.

Sousuke shook his head and chuckled some more.

"When are you girls going to call it quits and settle down?"

"Settle down?" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was as though they had never heard of such a thing. The words he spoke were foriegn to them.

"You know, fall in love. Stay with that person forever. Have a family...That sort of thing." There was a hopeful glint in his eyes, that even the mirror showed.

Sousuke was a good man. And he was one of the few adults that understood them with careful interest. Why this game was a fad..and how it kept them interested for so long. And that in time, they will find what they were truly looking for.

"Pfft...Never." Sakura and Tomoyo blew in unison. Sousuke pulled up into the drive way.

"Thanks, Sou." They stumbled out of the car. Sousuke tipped his hat to them and gave a jolly smile.

"Not a problem. And..._goodluck_." The limo went into reverse out of the driveway and down the street out of sight. Sakura and Tomoyo of course took no contextual meaning to the wish Sousuke gave them, but was reminded about the next day's homework assignments that were due. The girls groaned as they found their day to end off worst.

Tomorrow would be a new day. A brighter, better one.

Yes, there would be a lot of work to be done. Not school work, but on their game plays. No, not soccer, volleyball, basketball, baseball games, but the ones where it involved complex manipulation, tactics and social skills. This may sound absolutely ridiculous to some of you, but it was life. The work in life was not only based on the educational status, financial security and the small portion of love and support for family and friends that was thought to be big. Not at all. Those things stood on the _real_ base.

Sakura stretched out on the chair, bringing it to its hind legs. Eventually she fell off and crawled on to the bed where Tomoyo was. Her friend sat crossed legged with books and binders propped on her knees and surrounding her.

"Done yet?" Sakura sighed but smiled slightly. It was 10 o'clock and today was unusually exhausting. Tomoyo slammed her books shut with great relief and tiredly smiled back with a nod.

"I'm going to skip tomorrow if Syaoran skips." Sakura announced looking away from Tomoyo's frowning face. She began to pile up her homework.

"Okay. Today's stuff is on the kitchen counter. Well, whatever happened in the mall. I got some of Li in there when you saw him. I'd figured you'd want it." Sakura turned back to Tomoyo who climbed off the bed carrying her homework pile. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo."

_xxx_

Sakura skipped along in the hallway. The bell had just rung and she had just said her farewell to Tomoyo. Now, she was on her way to _his _locker.

"You're late for class." Sakura heard a deep voice as she turned the corner to the hallway where Syaoran's locker was. No one was in the hallway, and it was disappointing to see he wasn't at his locker. She wheeled around to find the owner of the voice to be the one she was looking for.

She smiled.

"You caught me." She smiled and held out her hands. Her wrists clinging together. "Where you going to take me sir? I've been a bad girl."

"Don't push your luck." Syaoran turned around. She began to follow. "What are you doing looking for me?"

"How'd you know I was looking for you?" Sakura asked teasingly. Syaoran shoved his hands into his uniform pant pockets.

"Wild guess." He said sarcastically.

"Oooh. Good guess." She smiled. "The real question is: Why are _you_ not in class?"

"That question applies to the both of us, since I don't see you with your books sitting at a desk."

"You're so smart!" She laughed at his witty answer. "Either way, you're going to have to answer my question."

"If I'm so smart, I have no reason to be in class."

"Good enough." She smiled. "I guess your my skip buddy." Syaoran didn't respond and walked outside to the bleachers. Sakura tagging along.

"What fun is there awaiting for us today?" She asked looking around.

"You sound like a rookie."

"I appear to be a lot of things if you haven't noticed." Sakura looked at him seriously.

"Point taken." Syaoran kept walking. "I was planning on meeting someone, but now that you're here. I guess I can't."

"Oh? Who?" Sakura asked. Was this a good thing or a bad thing that she apparently stood in his way. He just smiled. At her.

* * *

_A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter...but I had to be quick about it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews...and this fic is starting off better then my others. Oddly. Thanks for all the reviews! Can't wait to write more._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Girl**

****

Chapter 4

"So is it a girl?" Sakura inquired._ 'Looks like competition...' _And things were just heating up. Syaoran sat on one row of the bleachers. Sakura who took a comfortable close seat beside him.

"Maybe." Syaoran scanned the green field that was particularly empty, except for some other skippers, some on their spare, and the rest part of phys. ed. activities.

"Well...even if it was a girl. She wouldn't dare mess with Sakura Kinomoto."

"Confident there, I see." Syaoran continued to look for something. Sakura began to get annoyed that his attention-span was focused on the big square of grass instead of her.

"Why shouldn't I be? I get anything I want." Sakura sat up straight and stuck her nose up in the air. Syaoran brought his elbows to his knees and squinted his vision to get a farther look around the feild.

"What in the world are you looking for!" Sakura finally asked for her irritatedness could hold in no longer. Not that it did.

"'Who' you mean." Syaoran corrected.

"Well who are you looking for? Can't you be a bit more interested in me? I'm right here you know." She felt annoyed, so she got annoyed on Syaoran's case.

"Why? Why should I have an interest in you, and yes I know your right here. I can hear you."

"Why are you playing hard to get?" She curled up beside him and began to take an interest at whatever he was searching for. "You're the only guy that doesn't seem to take interest in me."

A sly smirk couldn't be held back on Syaoran's face. He finally turned to look at her cute little position.

"I see. And you're like all the other girls that seem to take too much interest in me. A little desperate?" This was fun. Sakura Kinomoto never opened up to a guy, unless they were being resistant and she needed something to resort to.

"No, not desperate. You've made my side of the game more interesting."

"And how is that?" Syaoran turned back to scanning the feild every once in awhile.

"I just told you." Sakura sighed. "You're far more challenging then the other guys I've faced."

"I'm flattered." Syaoran smirked at her. It was far more triumphant then sincere.

_'You better be.'_ Sakura thought. _'Sweet talk, the sweet-talker.'_

"It's just that..." Sakura continued on rather cutely. "Why don't you want me? Do I need to go physical on you?"

"Would you like to?" Syaoran looked over his shoulder at her. "You could. But it wouldn't get me to want you...now would it. I'd just play along...and I'd be the one who was toying with you, making you go crazy. I'd play you, and you'd know how it'd feel." _'Just like how I'm doing now. And this would be my bonus prize. You sucking up to me. You, Sakura, losing to your own game.'_

"I wouldn't mind." Sakura said coming on to the boy rather quickly. "Because I know you wouldn't. We'd be playing together, would we not? And please don't give me that posh, you'd enjoy it, your a guy after all. So don't deny it." She was closer to him, her nose traveling up and down his neck, waiting for him to give permission that they could play on a mutual agreement.

"What do you have against us guys anyway? We have feelings. We aren't sex-addicts or anything."

"I know. You boys are just fun to play with, right?" Syaoran had no way of answering that. And he forced himself from giving in to her playful gestures of affection that were so simple.

"You better stop." He interjected.

"Why?" Sakura kept on moving her lips along his neck and collarbone. He was just delicious.

"Eriol and Daidouji are coming our way." Sakura stopped and looked up.

"Tomoyo?" She followed Syaoran's eyes to the bottom and found Eriol and Tomoyo walking along the bleachers. Arguing.

_'Great.'_ Sakura thought. _'Interference.'_

"I've been looking for you." Syaoran said to Eriol as the two came up to meet them.

"I found a little present on my way." Eriol smiled at pouting Tomoyo. She crossed her arms and glared at Eriol from the side of her eye. "She was pretty heavy to carry along, and we got a good view to see that _you two _were having some alone time."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and frowned. Sakura frowned back. They didn't seem to be winning lately. Well, ever since yesterday's deep embarrasment.

"So why don't we take these girls under the bleachers and show them a good time? Huh, Syaoran?" Eriol pulled Tomoyo to him and he smelled the perfume on her neck. Tomoyo pulled away quickly.

"Make me." Tomoyo sneered.

"Gladly." Eriol picked her up bridle-style and began to walk down the steps. Tomoyo was screaming and waving her hands in the air.

"LET GO OF ME HIIRAGAZAWA! LET GO! I SAID LET GO!" She screamed as Eriol laughed. "SAKURA! HELP ME! ERIOL HIIRAGAZAWA GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM THERE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura and Syaoran watched and gave a small laugh...that soon turned into a big moment of laughter as Eriol gave up and lay her down on the last seat while he motioned to get on top of her. But luckily, she stuck out her leg and stopped him from nearing her closer then he already was. Eriol looked down at her foot.

"Ah, you want to try a different position? That's fine with me." Eriol chuckled as he took hold of her ankle and lifted it into the air. Tomoyo screamed. "YOU BASTARD! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Sakura and Syaoran followed down to where they were, motioning for Eriol to stop his teasing.

"Eriol stop that...your getting looks." Syaoran chuckled, this amused him but he had to do the right thing. "They'll end up calling us down for more than just a skip."

Eriol got off Tomoyo, who hoisted herself up right away. She backed behind Sakura and Syaoran and gave Eriol a cold, despising glare. He sighed.

"You ruined all the fun." He, himself, pouted. "Of course she wouldn't like it at first, but I could have got her settled in."

"WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yes, I am a _fucking _bastard." Eriol smiled. No doubt about his pride.

"Leave it, guys." Syaoran stopped another about-to-happen fight. "Let's go Eriol. Now that I found you." Sakura's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"_That's _who you were looking for?" She croaked. "Hiiragazawa?"

Syaoran turned and smiled at her. An evil one. He took out his keys from his pocket and dangled them around his finger.

"That's right." He had a certain taunting sparkle in those deep amber eyes. "We needed to meet up after we got something."

"Got what?" The two girls asked.

"These." Syaoran jingled the keys in the air.

"What's so special about your car keys?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran and Eriol had started to walk out of the school grounds into the parking lot. The _teacher's _parking lot. The girls followed, still not yet catching on.

"Did you girls know that Mr. Terada has a daily schedule?" Eriol pointed out. His lips turned at the ends to make a sly curve spread across his face. "Careless really. Every morning he comes into the school. Walks into the staff room and makes his daily dose of coffee. Leaving his jacket behind. And luckily...he's usually the first of the teachers to come."

"I don't get it." Sakura wondered what was going on.

"You don't have to." Syaoran laughed lightly. "Just check out the wheels he's got." They came up to a nice silver viper...parked to perfection. Syaoran was nearest, and walked along it, sliding his hand across the smooth surface.

"Woowwwww!" Sakura and Tomoyo stared at it's sleekiness. Syaoran pressed a button on the small control that hung off the keychain. There was a small distinctive click and next thing, Syaoran was opening the door to Mr. Terada's car.

They all peered in to see black leather seats.

"Swweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett..." Eriol grinned.

"Let's take it for a test drive." Syaoran smiled. Eriol's grinned widened as he nodded. They hopped into the car. But just as they were about to shut the door...

"Hey wait!" Sakura piped up. The guys turned around to her. "What about us?"

"What about you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "This is a two seater car."

"Tomoyo can sit on my lap." Eriol smiled. Tomoyo glared at him.

"I don't think so."

But before she could step back, Sakura had pushed her into the seat with Eriol and Sakura had hopped onto Syaoran's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Coming along for the ride." Sakura smiled up at him.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"Syaoran, Kinomoto will stay still." Eriol held the struggling Tomoyo. Sakura nodded with a child-like smile on her face as she closed the door for him.

Syaoran sighed and shoved the key into the ignition and backed out the parking space and off school grounds. Eriol was having a marvelous time with Tomoyo on him. Tomoyo was hating every bit of this.

"Where we going?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, where should we go?" Eriol, just as curious, looked over at the handsome driver.

"I suggest we go to the junkyard and toss Hiiragazawa there. It's his perfect place." Tomoyo kept on a straight face, a slight smirk couldnt help but be drawn. "And that way, we'll have more space, and he can live in his own kind."

"And how about you come with me, Tomoyo." Eriol retalliated. "That way we can amuse ourselves amongst the so-called 'junk'." Tomoyo growled, but Eriol pulled her closer, then already they already were, to him.

"How about the amusement park?" Sakura's bright face lit up. "There's people there to gawk at the car, and it'll be fun!"

"She's got a point there, Syaoran." Eriol turned to his serious friend. A serious, uncomfortable friend that was secretly enjoying this and absolutely amused. "What do you say Tomo?"

"Anything to get away from you." Tomoyo grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Anything to get away with me you mean."

"No, I meant what I said."

"I meant what _I _said."

"Hiiragazawa?" Tomoyo suddenly turned to him sweetly. She wrapped her arms around him and fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Yes?" Eriol looked at her glamorous beauty shine before him.

"You are..." Tomoyo took in a deep breath and looked the most sincere we've seen her yet. "...the most...egotistical, over-confident, intolerable, devious, most perverted and idiotic man I've ever met. You bastard." Tomoyo said all that with a smile on her face. How ironic. And Eriol merely smiled back.

"...well...you're the most beautiful, intelligent, elegant, graceful, talented, gorgeous, sexy woman I've ever met. And I love you with all my heart, as much as you don't realize it."

There. A sudden confusing silence melted the air. Tomoyo blushed and was uncertain about how she felt and all those things Eriol had said. Truly touching. She finally held her head away from his dear face and frowned.

"You don't mean all that." She mumbled. "You're just saying that to get me to sleep with you."

Eriol frowned.

"I meant every...single...word." He whispered tilting her head so that he could plant a light kiss on her...cheek. No. Not her lips her cheek. Not more then one. But only one alone. One kiss on her cheek. That was fairly clear. And it meant more then you think it meant.

Sakura watched that little incident. She frowned and looked up at Syaoran. His amber eyes focused on the dull black path ahead of him.

She had watched him play with every girl's heart like they were the only ones in the world. You could see him make them feel that way. It was like watching a movie. His charming goodlooks letting on every girl that set foot on Seijuu High. Wether it was a simple smile or a night all together. Every girl except her.

This wasn't something she was used to. She got everything she wanted. Everything. But this one player that didn't seem to play with her. It was like a new trend every girl had. And she just couldn't get her hands on. Every girl got a peice of Syaoran Li, and the infamous Sakura Kinomoto didn't. How could that happen? She wouldn't let it happen. Not in the world. She just had to get her hands on this new trendy peice. She just had to. He was going to be her gold trophy. The award winning trophy for the best game played. It was better then all those other puny medallions she had won. And she had a ton of those. But no. She just needed to go for that big prize. He or it was there. Shining, gleaming with flawless handsomeness down on her small face, digging deep into her emerald coloured eyes. Sitting in the glass cabinet...waiting. She just needed to get her hands on that peice of beauty. It was the last peice to her collection. Possibly the finishing peice.

Syaoran looked at her finally. He had noticed that she had been staring for awhile and was getting curious to know _why _she was staring. And something out of the ordinary made him do it. They both weren't quite sure why or how...but he smiled at her. It wasn't his typical airily smile. The touch of teasing and topped off with taunting. Not those. But it was small, simple and from the heart. It made Sakura melt. She had never felt this way before. He looked even more dashing than usual. He looked genuine. A precious gem.

Maybe he wasn't a trophy to be won. Maybe...a diamond in the rough.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this...was amusing. Especially the Tomoyo-Eriol part. And...wow! A lot of you like this fic... Lols and I forced it upon dear: Jilli, Julie and Tashy to read this. Hehe...such funny jokes on MY story. Lols...well I love you guys...your all the best, and Thanks soooooo much for reviewing. Lots of Love!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Girl **

**  
Chapter 5  
**  
"Are you ever going to get off me?" Syaoran asked suggestively.

"Now why would I when I'm so comfortable?"

"You may be comfortable. But there's better stuff to do...how about we start in the park?" Syaoran smirked. Sakura got off immediately and waited for him to come out of the sleek viper.

"Are you starting to join _my _game?" Sakura rested her hands on his chest. Syaoran continued to leave that sly smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding?" He laughed haughtily. "I got you to get off me didn't I? That was my objective. Not playing your stupid game."

He walked away from her. She fisted her hands and held in the tears. Biting down on her lip to stop all that fearful cries from escaping. Guys could be so mean... She knew that. They could be rough and not know when to stop. They were so direct with the words they say and sometimes don't think for what matters. But girls. Girls were a different species altogether. They dug deep. Girls penetrated and made pain far worst. Sometimes they wouldn't care how badly they hurt the real genuine guys. So in a sense, girls were far worst.

She began to follow after she sucked up his simple words and use it against him. That promise was going to hold her up. She was going to win. Win his heart and within a matter of time she was going to crush it. He thought he was all that. Ha! Him and his stupid arrogant mind and conceited ego. Who was the better one? Which was winning player? Who would win? Sakura Kinomoto or Syaoran Li?

"Tough girl." Syaoran stated when he noticed Sakura following along. He wasn't stupid. She drew it all over her face that he hurt her. She was even on the verge of tears. And her silence had said everything.

"Since when was I weak?" Sakura sneered more then she meant to. Syaoran was a little taken aback, but didn't hesitate to answer with a comeback.

"You were always weak." He laughed.

_'What? What's that supposed to mean?' _Sakura was completely confused. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Figure it out for yourself."  
_'Damnit! How did he know!'_

Syaoran noticed she didn't understand what he said. And instead of clearing it a bit for her, he made her more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Quit with the bullshit!" Sakura spat out. She was sick and tired of this. What did he know about her that she didn't? That wasn't even possible. He wouldn't play her for goodness sake...so how would he know!

"Now look what you did!" Eriol turned to Syaoran. He was holding Tomoyo's struggling hand.

"Let go! Let go! Let me go!" She was saying. But all words were needless to say, a waste of breath.

"You just had to get Kinomoto upset." Eriol shook his head disappointingly at Syaoran. "Now we have TWO grumpy girls to hang with."

"Hey, the Daidouji was your own damn fault and you know it." Syaoran snapped back with a smirk. Eriol laughed then turned to Sakura.

"He's just a little too harsh on you." He assured. "You'll rub off on him. Eventually." He winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura began to smile. Funny how it was Eriol who had her back on top of things and not Syaoran. She just had to focus on that trophy. On _him _as her goal.

"Some friend you are." Syaoran pushed Eriol. "You're supposed to back me up here!"

"She's a very pretty girl..."

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" He rolled his eyes. "Remind me never to go get you in a fight. You'll get me killed without even trying."

"Like you'll need me. Honestly, Syaoran." Eriol said. "Now if you two will excuse me. My Tomoyo is feeling ignored and I need to give her all of my attention."

After Eriol left to catch up to Tomoyo, there was a loud protesting scream that had the public staring.

"Hey look over there." Syaoran whispered to Sakura. She turned to look at what he was pointing it.

Three guys. One handsome. One butt-ugly. And the last, cute. All three, checking her out. Whispering huddled together. It's funny how guys are often found in groups, walk around in groups, hit on chicks in groups. Like it's their home. There's a far more rare account of finding guys alone then girls. Sakura did the first thing that came into her head. She smiled at them. Their eyes widened. She made a slight toss of her head so that her hair naturally flipped. The fountain of drool was sure to be there. Once the were out of sight, there was a low clapping noise and laughter.

"Well done, well done!" Syaoran cheered. "Amazing performance. Can she do it again? Of course she can! The question is...how many times can she do it?"

Sakura watched him talk like he was some kind of commentator.

"Ooooohhhhh! But here comes Syaoran Li! Taking place, ready and in position." Syaoran began to stride away to a couple of giggling girls. "Can he swipe away her first place?" He winked at Sakura as she watched him sit himself on a stool in front of 'Hoop Shooters'. The girls took major interest and watched Syaoran hand over money to the guy behind the stand. Syaoran took hold of a basketball and stood away from the net. Far away. He dribbled the ball a bit and got the girls to get a good look at his moves.

_'Just the beginning ladies...' _He thought maliciously. He didn't take much of a bend down, but his arms forced the ball up into the air. His hands guiding it to the basket. And swoosh! One point. His arms lingered back into place as he watched the ball. All girls were impressed. The girls that appeared to be his objective were giggling unstoppably. Low 'ooooohhh's escaped their mouths, but Sakura was remained breathless. She had watched him. Watched his body smoothly shoot those basketballs into the basket a good six times. She held her breath and loved every moment of this. Eventually he won a prize. Girls started to approach him, but by the time they reached the spot where he was in intense action, Syaoran was at Sakura giving her the large stuffed animal. Sakura was stunned.

_'What...what just happened?'_ Sakura stared blankly at the scene in which Syaoran handed her the giant bunny and the shocked girls that _were _approaching him.

Sakura and Syaoran left the scene. Leaving Sakura still confused over what just happened. Syaoran was mentally laughing viciously in his head. The look on Sakura's face was absolutely priceless. Playing her was better then she thought. Well on his end of course.

"And YES!" Syaoran continued his little commentator act. "He steals first, second and third base from Sakura Kinomoto. And what's this? She's speechless. Can we hear an encore from Syaoran Li!" He breathed out air and imitated the roar of a crowd.

Sakura snapped back. She stared at Syaoran and gave a slight laugh.

"So why'd you give this to me?" Sakura asked. "I thought you didn't want to play this playgirl."

"Who says I'm playing you?" Syaoran smirked at the large drop of Sakura's jaw. "You think I want that stuff'd animal? Heh, that wouldn't make me look too manly, now would it? And did you see those girls' reaction? Although they weren't happy to see that I implied I was taken, they seemed to think it was cute sign what I did."

_'Urgh! This...this guy!' _Yes, it was despicable that he appeared to use Sakura as an object in his play. But he had won hadn't he? You had to give _that _to him.

"So, so far. Syaoran Li is beating Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran disappointedly shook his head. "I expected better from you, Kinomoto. And here I was hoping for a challenge and allowed you to tag along." He sighed and turned away from her saddened face. "I guess I'm going to have to chase some girls and make my own fun."

He was ready to walk away, but an arm found its way to tangle up in his.

"No way hotshot." Her voice bit sharp and demanding. She pulled him back into place. He grinned back at her.

"Got your spirit back already?"

"You're my skip-buddy. Now let's have some fun." She smirked at him pulling him along past other people.

"Hehe what kind of fun?" Syaoran teased. Sakura smiled at him.

"Oh you're looking for that kind of fun? I thought I'd never hear that from you directed to moi."

"I was just asking." He defended. "Everything isn't about you, you know."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Throughout her lifetime so far, how many times has she heard something like that? And yes. Yes, everything was about her. She grew up on her own. She didn't have some sort of support stick to grow along with her. It was all on her own. And when did anyone really be there for someone else? On the most rare occasions. So yes, it was all about her. You stick up on you're own and you do everything alone. Who else was there to care for?

"Let's...let's go on...the ferris wheel." Sakura suggested.

"Later." Syaoran shrugged off.

"But...the scene would be sooooo beautiful up there."

"Yes it would." Syaoran sat himself down at a shooting game. He dug deep into his pockets and felt his way to the cold feel of coins. "But it would look better at the perfect time. And I want to play some more games."

Sakura didn't answer and the boy put his money down and got his water gun ready.

The seventeen year-old girl looked around her like a lost child holding her prize. Why hadn't she realized this sooner?

"Where's Tomoyo and Hiiragazawa?" Sakura asked.

"They probably went off somewhere." Syaoran said, focusing his aim at the bullseye. "I think we lost them at that b-ball game I played."

Sakura understood and hoped Tomoyo was alright. But she had trust in Eriol. Although he was a little rush-rush and harsh at times, he had his dignity. She knew he wouldn't hurt Tomoyo. Well, Tomoyo wouldn't let him anyway.

She sat on the empty post beside Syaoran and watched him reposition the gun. Ready, set...go!

The water squirted from the gun and the funny cartoon animal began to rise up the tube. The few other contestants were a small little girl being helped by her father, a big beefy man, another teenage boy along with his girlfriend, and some middle-aged guy trying to impress his girlfriend.

So far Syaoran was in second place. His water-level was tailing the middle-aged man. The man's girlfriend gasped and giggled. The man smirked at his acheiving status, that lost him his concentration and made him move his squirt gun away from the centre of the bullseye. His first place had now been defeated by the playboy. And who else would win but Syaoran himself? Another prize was received. It was a mighty cute fuzzy teddy bear! And Sakura was just lucky to happen to be there at the time. They both stood up and turned to meet the face of the man that had came second and the woman that smiled sincerely.

"Lucky shot." The man congratulated. "And what a lucky woman you have here. I see we were in the run together." He winked at Syaoran and his girlfriend smiled more dearly at Sakura. They walked away heading to another game.

Syaoran's mouth hung open to object that they were an item. But it was too late by the time he found himself ready to say it. He whirled around to the adorable Sakura.

It was awfully weird how she could be such a hott teenager then become an adorable child in a moment.

They walked along to play some more games. Eventually, Sakura had ran out of hands to carry the stuffed animals, which led Syaoran to be of some assistance.

"Awwweee come on!" He whined. Very odd for a guy to whine, but they do. "Why do I have to carry all these things around?"

"Why did you have to play all those games?"

"Look whose being a smart-ass now?" Syaoran smirked at her. "We aren't in school young lady."

"I know...okay, well if you don't want to hold all these...umm..." She thought of some sort of resolution. "Why don't we give it to those kids over there?" She directed Syaoran to the crowd of children that ran around the merry-go-round. Syaoran groaned.

"Kids?" He whined once more. "Why the kids?"

"Hey, you were a kid once you know..." Sakura objected.

"Yeah, I know. But I wasn't whiny like them." She rolled her eyes at the hypocrite. He looked back at her with a 'What!'.

"Come on." She encouraged him as they approached the laughter. "You're the one that doesn't want to hold all these."

Syaoran groaned again and followed her as she stepped up to a little girl. The girl was small and watched all the other kids play. Oh how she wanted to join too!

"Umm...excuse me?" Her sweet voiced sun into the girl's ears. The little girl turned around frightened as though she had done something wrong. Sakura held out a cute yellow bunny to her. "Would you like one?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she began to smile. Her hands took delicate hold of the soft plush toy and soon embraced it into a hug. She looked back at Sakura who smiled at her. "Thank you." Escaped the small lips.

"You're welcome." Sakura said as the girl ran away to show her new toy and friend to the other kids.

Syaoran hadn't seen this side of Sakura yet. He had always seen her so...so...what's the word for it? Different. It just didn't seem like Sakura Kinomoto to be such a kind, loving children lover. But then again. He didn't exactly know her. Yeah, she had been in many of his classes. He had seen her chat with her friends, toy with guys...and that was it. Since when was there so much to this girl?

Soon they were giving out the rest of the plushies to the laughing children. And soon they were apologizing for not having enough to go around. After they had dealt with that, Syaoran had a promise to fulfill.

Nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon, and after this calm adventure, it would be time to gather the other two and bring the rental back. The illegal rental.

"Woooooooooooooooowwwwwwww!" Sakura's eyes shined from the sun that glared down on them. "You can see everything from up here!"

"I told you it would be better at the right time. But this isn't the right time." Syaoran laid back on his seat across from Sakura.

The ferris wheel was slowly riding up and reaching the top. Small coloured dots moved around simultaneously.

Sakura turned back in her seat facing Syaoran. He was staring out the window and sat so casually. She felt pretty close to him, but wasn't sure whether she was uncomfortable or enjoyed his company. Wait a minute! Uncomfortable? Where did that come from.

She fiddled around with the hem of her shirt. And when did she become uncomfortable again? Syaoran just happened to notice this too.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Errmmm..."

"Kinomoto? Are you okay?" He began to get worried over this sudden change. "You aren't feeling sick are you? Are you afraid of heights!"

"No, no! I'm fine. Really!" She bit out. She hasn't felt like this in a long time. A very long time.

"Okay?" And he could still sense something wrong. As long as he wasn't going to get puked on, everything seemed...fine.

What I really want to know is...what is going on in her head?

"I- I.." She began to speak. "I...I don't understand where we are."

Syaoran looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He spoke his mind, just leaving out the distant 'hell' out of it. '_We're at the amusement park, idiot.' _would have been a funny thing to say.

"I mean..." Sakura found her courage and looked him straight in the eyes. Her hands tugged on her shirt for support. "Well, what I mean is...are we friends or rivals?"

This absolutely caught Syaoran off guard. What the hell was he supposed to say to something like that?

"I...I don't know." He turned away from her, avoiding her eye contact. "Let's just leave it, okay?"

"What do you mean leave it?" Sakura frowned. "We can't just leave it!"

"Why not?" Syaoran turned back to her. "What? You want to form some kind of play tag-team. I get you're girl-friend and you'll get my guy-friend?"

"No! You should know what I mean."

"Well, I don't!"

"You don't!" Sakura bit out shocked. "That's bull. I've been after you forever and you can't even answer me _that_."

_Step #1: Get her to admit feelings of lust..._

_Completed_.

"Well, why are you after me?" Syaoran felt a small guilty feeling at his first completed step to his game with Sakura. "And how am I supposed to know what to say to that! I'm already saying what I think."

"That isn't good enough."

"Nothing seems to be good enough for you Kinomoto!"

"Look whose talking!" Sakura practically yelled out. All she wanted, was an answer. Isn't that what she's always wanted?

"No! I know what's good enough for me."

"Then what is? Because I can't seem to be good enough to you...and I'm everything!"

Syaoran didn't dare answer her. It was none of her business what he did. She had no right butting in to his life. Sakura began to stand up ready to yell at him, but the their car shook. She lost her balance and fell on him.

"Damnit..." She cursed under her breath. Nothing was making any sense to her at all. She looked up to see Syaoran so close to her face.

So close that their noses were a page away from touching. He could see her flawlessness in her skin. The green in her eyes, even the little pools that dwindled within her sockets.

His lips felt tingly and he just needed to get a taste. A taste of the real Sakura Kinomoto.

No more forced kisses for the game. No more playing locked taste. No more faux pas.

Face reality. Face the music. Face their real life.  
Her heart beat fast. And she knew it. She knew it all along. No guy had made her feel this way. She was the one that made them feel breathless and yearning. Damnit. This was going all wrong. What kind of bad girl was she, to let herself be taken over?

It wasn't long until their car door opened, and then they realized that they had come to a halt.

"Any time now lovebirds." A voice greeted them impatiently.

Sakura scrambled off Syaoran and they both stepped out.

_'Great!' _Sakura cursed to herself._ 'This stupid uncomfortable-ness. I hate it. Why couldn't he just answer me and we could get off to a better start.'_

"We'll figure it out later." Syaoran interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him and noticed he had the same look as before.

_'Fine.' _She agreed in her head._ 'Later. But eventually...you'll think I am everything.'_ In the meantime though...

"Where are we going to find Tomoyo and Hiiragazawa?"

"They should be around here somewhere." Syaoran led her close to the woods. Small muffled noises came from close by.

Syaoran and Sakura headed for them. The noised got louder and louder. They looked behind the bush where the sounds seemed to come from.

"Found you!" Syaoran bursted out to greet the two.

Eriol was caught spoon feeding Tomoyo what seemed to be...jello? Eriol frowned and let go of Tomoyo, who was forced to sit on his lap against the trunk of a tree.

"Awwee damn." He mumbled chucking the food away. Tomoyo ran for Sakura's side. "Is it that time now?" He looked down at his watch that read quarter to 3.

"Yeah." Syaoran responded climbing out of the wood. "Gotta get back to school!"

The girls followed the boys to the parked viper. Unfortunately, it hadn't been ruined disastrously, not even a scratch. How pathetic.

Tomoyo was explaining to Sakura in a seemingly whispered voice about how Eriol had won her some plush toy, dragged her to some rollercoaster then brought her to the wood to feed her jello. It was crazy. But Eriol had to disagree over-hearing their conversation.

"Oh please Tomoyo dear. We had a wonderful time." Tomoyo only glared at him, finding it better not to say anything at all for him to come back on.

Sakura looked up at the sky for the last time in the amusement park. This was a nice day. That moment where she was angry had only motivated her more to achieve that goal. And the sun was shining so brightly that there was no way to let some healthy-criticism go to waste. There was no way the sunflowers wouldn't face the sun's ultimate light.

_xxx_

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Tomoyo's eyes grew in shock. Sakura was laughing as well as shocked.

They were now back at the school, returning the viper back. The bell was about to ring, signaling the end of another school day. But there was just one more thing to do before that bell went off.

"It's called..." Eriol used dramatic gestures. "The art store."

"You are soooo going to get us suspended for this!" Tomoyo shrieked in a hush voice.

Syaoran and Eriol took smeared red paint all over the viper. Some of it leaked into the car, on to the leather seats.

"Hey, we're doing him a favour." Syaoran protested. "It looks better in red. Don't you think?"

"Yes, yes!" Eriol piped up as well. He poured a thick layer of mucky paint on the roof. It dripped down the side. "I agree!"

Once they were done with the paint job, Syaoran took out a crappy thick paint brush and brushed away the paint.

He spelled out: "NICE CAR" along the side.  
Eriol took the brush from his friend and went over his side writing: "Sweet Ride. Drives real smooth."

Then they left their job alone, and awaited to see the whole student body's reaction before they ran along home.

* * *

_A/N: Awwweess...I didn't get much reviews on this last chapter. But its alright, I noticed a lot of hits. O.O Lols Anyhow...thanks for the support! Love this. Oh, I know my story has got some potential...so any suggestions on what needs to be improved or need to make better? THANKS!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 6**

"Ladies and gentlemen of Seiyu High School, prepare to be amazed." Eriol commented from behind a bush. There hid the infamous Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragazawa. The bell had rung just a second before Eriol had commentated.

Syaoran and Eriol sniggered behind the bush.

Students began to file outside. The few that did stopped at the sight of red river paint flowing down the road. They stared for a long time. More students began to add to the crowd around the mucked viper.

"Beautiful." Syaoran whispered.

"Excellent work, I must say Syaoran ma' man." Eriol turned to his friend as they gave each other props.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice boomed from behind the confounded students. "Come on move along- Excuse me. What's going on?"

And wonderful- it was Mr. Terada. The look on his face was priceless. It was lines of being confused over who had done the crime, angry from his beautiful car being ruined and depression over how much money this'll cost and how he was going to get home.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS- THIS…DEVIOUS ACTION?" His voice boomed as loud as possible. "WHO DID THIS?"

Syaoran and Eriol, once again, crumbled to the ground with held laughter. Mr. Terada walked up to his precious automobile and wiped his hand over the thick paint. He looked at it and stared at it deeply, as though the answer of who was responsible would magically appear to him. He slipped his hand on his waiste and walked to the driver's side of the car where Syaoran had left 'Nice car.' on. He peered into the open window to find his car keys hanging off the review mirror, as well as the red paint that dripped into the car ruining the black leather seats. He yelled out in frustration. The students that still crowded the car sniggered and laughed.

"Now..." Eriol turned and grasped Tomoyo's hand in a prince charming way. "We must flee from the scene and get you, my princess, somewhere safe. Come along now."

Tomoyo had at first stared at him blankly, until her eyes widened and told him to shut up and let go of her hand as he dragged her off, encourage Syaoran and Sakura to follow along.

"Hey," Sakura heard Syaoran whisper to her. She turned around to him. "You forgot this."

Syaoran tossed her a tiny penguin plush toy. She caught it and stared at it. And where, may I ask did he keep that?

"What's this?" Sakura asked as Syaoran stood up ready to walk away and blend in with the crowd.

"A souvenir." He said. "Just a little something for the day I guess. Hope you like it." And he walked away leaving Sakura in thought. But they weren't done just quite yet. Sakura got up from her squatting position behind the bush and caught up to Syaoran.

"Well, I'd have to say thanks and I think Hiiragazawa is right." She smiled proudly. "I am rubbing off on you."

Syaoran smirked at her. "You really have to lower your confidence level. And you have no idea what I have in mind."

"What do you have in mind, Syaoran?" She continued to smile smartly. Like she thought she was right on top of things. "Please. Tell me."

"Oh you'll find out." Syaoran continued on with his smirk like Sakura. "At least, you might figure it out tomorrow."

_xxx  
_

Sakura kicked her feet under the desk and settled her elbows on the wood surface while her head rested on her palms. Yesterday's fun kept replaying in her mind as she ignored every word Mrs. Asuki was teaching in math class.

_He_ was right across the room from her. Every now and then, Sakura would take a glance his way. Syaoran looked so casually bored. It seemed that she wasn't the only one watching him. He twirled a pencil around.

After some time of sitting there completely bored out of his mind he turned to a girl that was sitting across gazing dreamily at him. He looked at her and smiled nodding his head to her, knowing full well that Sakura was watching as well.

"Hey Kazuki," He whispered. "What's up?"

"Oh…ummm…well nothing. You?" The girl referred to ask Kazuki answered.

"Bored." Syaoran answered. "This class is a bummer. Don't you think?"

"Hehe…yeah." She said. Although, Syaoran knew full well that this was her best class because she had been hitting an 89 and even sucked up to Mrs. Asuki.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn and her lips tighten. He was hitting on a total loner! Everyone else would think that Mitsa Kazuki would never have a chance against Sakura Kinomoto…but Syaoran just had to prove them wrong with his own games.

Sakura started glaring intensely and muttering curses under her breath without knowing.

"She's so stupid…He isn't interested in her…"

"Can I ask _who_ is interested other than you in my lesson, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked up to see an angry Mrs. Asuki, just gripping onto the math textbook to prevent herself from strangling Sakura. Sakura smiled guiltily, the attention was crowding her even more when Syaoran smirked at the fact that she was caught in trouble.

"Well, Syaoran Li was talking over there to Mitsa Kazuki…and well, they sort of distracted me from paying attention in your class, ma'am." Sakura squirmed out of her tight position.

Mrs. Asuki turned to face Syaoran and Mitsa. Syaoran slumped back in his seat like he was doing that all along.

"Mr. Li and Miss Kazuki can save the talking for after class." She directed to the two. Kazuki looked down in shame.

Mrs. Asuki turned back to look at Sakura, who thought she was off the hook after that little snitch. "And _you_, Miss Kinomoto, I suggest you pay more attention in class than to Mr. Li over there. You are one that needs to pick up your grades in this class after all."

Sakura groaned in her seat. She looked over to Syaoran who was looking back at her upset.

"_Mrs. Asuki?"_ Their principle, Mr. Terada buzzed.

"Yes?" Mrs. Asuki answered.

"_Can you please send down Mr. Syaoran Li to my office?"_ He requested. Mrs. Asuki looked at Syaoran who was ready to get up, and nodded with her permission.

"He's on his way." She said.

Sakura watched Syaoran walk out of the classroom. And just before he did, he smirked at Sakura and topped it off with a wink.

Sakura knew what it meant. But she wondered, did him and Eriol get caught?

She was wondering for a bit until finally…

"_Mrs. Asuki?"_ Mr. Terada buzzed in again. _"Can you also send down Miss Sakura Kinomoto to my office, right away."_

Mrs. Asuki gave the same look to Sakura and let her off. Sakura took in a deep gulp. This was exciting, but the suspense held her captive. What did they want from her exactly? She hadn't done anything wrong.

She walked slowly along the hall, taking her sweet ass time. She finally reached Mr. Terada's office. The secretary allowed her in. And Sakura…was ready to face the music.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kinomoto." Mr. Terada greeted motioning her to take a seat. Sakura sat down beside Syaoran who sat casually…obviously not taking this seriously. Eriol and Tomoyo were there too. How on top of things could they get of this?

"Now," Mr. Terada went on. "You, along with Mr. Li, Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragazawa weren't here yesterday. Am I correct?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. Sakura hated when they did this. It was such a waste of time with such stupid interrogations. Just get to the point already.

"I see." Mr. Terada clasped his hands together and leaned onto the desk. "Well, where were you. And if you can, please tell me where these other three were as well."

Sakura told him that they had gone to the amusement park. It was best to tell the truth…but twitch it a little.

"You see?" Syaoran said. "We were allowed to go to the amusement park to have some fun with our girlfriends. We weren't at school. I even gave Sakura a small plush toy. She could show you if you would like, sir."

Aha! He had this all planned out. And there you have it. Syaoran had earned himself a point for playing this game at different extents.

"Please hold your comments Mr. Li. I'm not done yet." Mr. Terada gave him a serious stare before he turned back to Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, what happened after you all left the amusement park?"

"Uh…"

"Some students said that they saw you all at the school. But you have just admitted to me that you were not at school and at the amusement park, which I believe. But what may I ask, made you all come back to the school?"

"Well….ummm….we-"

"We came to the school a few minutes when we were all on our way home." Eriol interrupted. "Yamazaki had called my cell when we were on our way to drive Kinomoto and Tomoyo home. He said something big had happened at the school, so we went to take a quick look."

"I see." Terada turned to Eriol rather upset that he answered for Sakura. "Well, what was your transportation?"

"Syaoran's car." Sakura blurted out quickly. Everyone turned their attention to her.  
"Mr. Li, you have a car?" Mr. Terada cocked an eyebrow. "I thought that privilege was taken away from you."

'_Oh shit. Nice one Sakura.'_ Sakura cursed in her head.

"It was my sister's." Syaoran casually lied some more. "She let me borrow it to take us all out. You see, its mine and Sakura's 3 week anniversary and Eriol and Daidouji's one month."

This guy was on a roll. He could win some sort of ultimate prize for lying on the spot. Syaoran looked at Terada straight in the eyes. The principal and teacher didn't say anything.

"If you haven't thought about this already, sir," Syaoran sat up properly as if he was closing this case. "There are some of the students from Tomoeda High that were around our property yesterday. I'm not quite sure who though, but their uniforms were quite clear."

Mr. Terada sat back in his seat.

"Alright, Mr. Li. I'll take your word for it." He sighed. "You are all dismissed, but I will ask a few more questions later."

"Yes, sir." Syaoran nodded gentlemanly. "And I'm sorry to hear about your car."

"No need, Mr. Li." Terada pushed them all out. "I don't need your suck up time, I need your honesty time." He closed the door shut to his office.

"That went well." Eriol commented first.  
"Sure." Syaoran said then turned to Sakura. "You did pretty good. Bring that penguin along throughout the week. We still aren't off the hook. Terada will want some proof."

"I can't believe that's why you gave that to me for _that_ reason."

"Ha, believe it Kinomoto." Syaoran laughed. "I'm not your simple guy."

"He isn't." Eriol added in. "Trust me. My cousin is the hardest thing to figure out."

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran shrugged off his best friend. "Anyways, be on your toes, Kinomoto, Daidouji. You both are going to play the role of our girlfriends every time Terada is around."

Tomoyo groaned but Sakura smiled. That was fine. She was up for a challenge. They all left for their lockers as the bell rang.

_xxx_

As the week passed, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol had visited Mr. Terada's office plenty of times. And luckily, Syaoran pulled off getting them all off the hook. Mr. Terada had come to a conclusion that some goons at Tomoeda High had done it, and were now forced into involuntary labour to make up for Mr. Terada's car.

Friday came and Sakura and Tomoyo were getting ready for their weekly, late night sneak out.

Sakura put on her jeans and pink tank top. She pulled over a red and pink suede jacket. Tomoyo had on black pants and a white tube top. Her own purple and blue jacket on and her hair pulled into a high ponytail.

It was 12:30pm. Sakura pushed open her bedroom window as Tomoyo and her climbed out onto the tree. The shimmied down the tree to the garage.

They were never allowed to ride their bikes, so they had Sousuke. But when Sousuke couldn't drive them anywhere or for important needs, they had these. They both had their own Kawasaki models. One red and pink was Sakura's, and the other that was black and purple was Tomoyo's. They pulled their bikes out onto the dark empty street. They both hopped on and started the bikes up. Lucky for them that Noriko was a heavy sleeper.

They rode all the way into to the meeting place that they were told about. They had these things every Friday and an occasional weekday.

The finally came across a large swarm of people. Many other different motorcycles were parked, even a couple of souped-up cars that were pretty daring to come to this motorcycle rally.

Sakura and Tomoyo met up with their group of girls and competition. But the real competition was the boys that talked hot.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted her friends. "What you got there Usaka?"

A girl with long silver hair turned to Sakura and greeted her with a smile. She was known as the 'rich bitch' around town. Usaka Horuno was her name, and you'd better remember it because that's what she wanted to be referred to as. 'Rich Bitch' was behind her back talk, but she did indeed know about it. She didn't attend Seiyu High School, she went to Tomoeda High.

"Well, well, well…" She looked at Sakura and Tomoyo who got off their bikes. "Look who's here! We missed you last week, didn't we girls?"

Usaka looked around at the girls she was with and they all laughed and chorused a 'yeah'.

"We had a party to be at with Auntie Sonomi." Sakura said with a serious face. "But we're here now. So you let us race or what?"

"I don't know…" Usaka cocked her head to the side and repositioned her stance. "Ladies, should we let Sakura and Tomoyo in or what?"

There was no objection and everyone agreed. "Well, I guess you girls still in." Usaka smiled at them. Sakura and Tomoyo set down their helmets on the seat of their bikes and followed Usaka as she walked through the crowded groups.

"So who's here?" Sakura asked.

"Well we got some new guys from last week…"

"Oh really?" Tomoyo joined in. "They any good?"

"Hell yeah." Usaka answered as she counted some money in her hand. "We got some real crowds after their first race. They claimed they've been around and it was just last week that they found this gathering."

"Ha! Well wait till they race us…" Tomoyo raised her head in the air at an angle.

"You better show them." Usaka said dead serious. "I offered them up with us, but they wouldn't budge. A lot of my money went to them."

"Don't worry." Sakura assured gravely. "We'll take care of them."

"Good." The girl nodded trustfully. "And don't get too carried away with them. I know how you girls like your men just as I do…and I'm telling you, these boys are fucking off the thermometer."

"Oooohhhh…" Tomoyo smiled. "This'll be good. I could use a good play."

"Tomoyo." Usaka laughed. "Play with the guys later…after I get a shot at them."

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed as well. "Usaka! Do I sense competition? Girl, You have lover boy Hideki Sonuta. I'm the one that's single."

"Tomoyo, what are you trying to play at?" Usaka lightly shoved Tomoyo. "Everyone knows you're a many guys at a time kind of girl."

"So what?" Tomoyo defended. "They can add to mine and Sakura's many guys. Right Sakura?"

"Yeah," Sakura laughed along. "I'm up for that. We'll just have to see how good they are…won't we?"

"Well," Usaka quickened her pace and walked along rather coolly. "You can see how good they are now…cause here they are."

Three bikes came up to Usaka and the girls. One was black and green, the second was blue and silver, and the third was blue and black.

"Hey!" Usaka jerked her head up to riders as they came to a halt. "You boys game?"

The bikers with the black and green, and blue and black Suzuki models nodded with their helmets on.

"Sakura, Tomoyo…" Usaka introduced the girl to the bikers. "Meet your competition."

The boy took off their helmets revealing a boy with ruffled brown hair and amber eyes, the other with blue hair and eyes and the last boy had short spiky black hair and calm blue eyes.

"Well if it isn't tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum," Syaoran smirked at Sakura's shocked face.

"Isn't this lovely…" Eriol propped his elbows onto the handle bar of his black and blue bike. "Lover's competition is it? Or are we in the same game?"

Tomoyo scowled.

"Syaoran? Hiiragazawa? Yamazaki?" Sakura stared at the three.

"You know these guys, Sakura?" Usaka gave Sakura a questioning look.

"No." Tomoyo answered pulling Sakura away back to their bikes to get ready for the raise. Usaka didn't follow but watched instead.

_xxx  
_

"You up for a joy ride, baby?" Eriol rode up beside Tomoyo's spiffing black and purple Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R.

"Sure, my Kawasaki is goin' to beat your Suzuki." Tomoyo said smartly. "That's enough joy for a ride."

"We'll see about that and I'll see you at the finish line babe." Eriol winked at Tomoyo before shutting down the visor on his helmet. The seven bikers were all along the starting line getting ready.

"Sure." She smirked and shut down her visor as well. "You'll be there just in time to see me beat you."

"I'll be there just in time for you to be my winning prize. Then we can go to my place to celebrate." Eriol revved up his bike.  
"You can celebrate by yourself." Tomoyo competed with the same actions as him "Celebrate your damn lost."

"Kiss me."

"KISS MY ASS!"

"That's right…" Eriol taunted some more. "You have a very nice ass."

"I'm glad you think so, because that's as far as your going to get with it."

"Oh! Having trouble there with your girl, Eriol?" Takashi chuckled after hearing them at each other.  
"WE AREN'T TOGETHER YAMAZAKI!" Tomoyo tried to state loud and clear.

"I think she's getting her period." Eriol turned to Takashi.

"Tough luck, man. PMS is hard to deal with." They both laughed as Tomoyo told them off.

"I didn't know you did this kind of stuff." Syaoran smirked over at Sakura. "I thought you kept to your game."

"This is just for fun." Sakura answered back with a smirk of her own. "You know the drinks, the friends, the guys, the ride, the money."

"Heh…" Syaoran turned away from her and revved his black and green bike. "Sorry babe, after this race, you're going to have to get used to that fun being subordinate."

"We'll just see about that." Sakura got her bike ready.

"Is this going to be like you trying to get me to want you?"

"You bet."

"Bring it on sweet-cheeks."

All the racers were ready.

"Everyone got their bet places in?" Usaka held a hand up to silence the roaring crowd. No one else showed that they hadn't placed a bet. "Alright, alright alright!"

She shoved the money into her back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She stumbled off to the sidelines and drew her handkerchief in the air.  
"BIKERS! ON YOUR MARK!"

Other racers that didn't already had their focus on the road before them, slapped down their visors and waited on Usaka's signal to start.

"GET SET!"

They were all ready now. Who was going to win? Who had the fastest bike? Who had the nicest looking bike?

"GO!" Usaka whipped down the handkerchief in her hand and the riders were off down the blocked off street. They had to reach the end of the road block then go back again.

So far in the lead was Syaoran followed by Eriol and Takashi. Sakura and Tomoyo were hot on their tales. The girls had a reputation for having an outstanding finish, in which they sped up faster then the other racers passing them just in time to win the race.  
Some other guy and girl that also competed were just behind them.

"HAHA!" Eriol laughed. "Kinomoto and Daidouji are going to make things interesting, wouldn't you say Syaoran?"

They turned a sharp corner.

"Maybe." Syaoran yelled back to his cousin.

"Those girls are pretty hott to be in something like this." Takashi pulled up beside two of his best friends. Takashi Yamazaki wasn't a playboy like Syaoran and Eriol. His girlfriend, Chiharu Hikari, wouldn't allow it.

"Takashi!" Eriol yelled over. "Did you know they're still untouched?"

"Untouched?" Takashi yelled back. "You mean…chaste untouched?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran answered for Eriol. "They're still abstinent."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Takashi laughed. "OH MAN! THAT'S CRAZY!"

"I know! You would've expected them to have done it when they were twelve."

"Man…that's crazy, that is crazy." Takashi muttered.

"We pass them now?" Tomoyo rode up beside Sakura.

"Yeah…make them think that we got them at this time."

"Gotcha." Tomoyo nodded and took position.

Both girls turned their bikes to the sidelines of the street. As they came to a corner they caught up to the boys and accelerated past them and met up with the front.  
"Oooohhh! You like that!" Sakura and Tomoyo yelled to the three boys behind them that were stunned by their quick move.

"Competition?" One of the guys looked enquiringly at his friends.

"They're asking for it." Eriol stated. "Tomoyo is really coming on to me. And I'm starting to think I want her more now."

"Eriol," Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You want every girl."

"Yeah, but she's moving pretty sleek. It's getting to me."

"Is Eriol going to retire the playboy spirit?" Takashi questioned jokingly to Syaoran.  
"I guess so. This leaves the ladies for me."

"HEY! I didn't say that…" Eriol protested. "No way are the honeys going to have to run to Syaoran for back up."

"Eriol?"

"What Li?"

"You're holding us back. You're girl and her friend are going to end up beating us."  
"Oh shit!" Eriol cursed as they all peeled rubber on a turn.

The racers were all nearing the road block, which means they'd have to do a sharp U-turn.

Tomoyo and Sakura accelerated, the three biker boys followed. About a meter away Sakura, tailed by Tomoyo, made a sly U-ey just passing the boys that followed by inches.

After that turn Syaoran stepped on the gas pedal and sped up shadowing Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol eventually caught up and came up beside Tomoyo to taunt her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out riding up beside her. "How about you let me win and we have some fun after? Just what you've always wanted."

"Too bad, Syaoran." No hesitation in her voice. "Racing and plays are two different games in my life."

"That's fine." He shrugged her response off. "You just let down a really good offer. But if you want it that way, be my guest!"

Syaoran sped up ahead of her, but Sakura made sure to catch up.

It was the last streak now, and Sakura and Syaoran remained neck in neck; Tomoyo and Eriol following up behind.  
"Tomoyo baby!" Eriol called out. Tomoyo tried to ignore him. "Say I let you win and you do me back the favour in bed."

"Sure." Tomoyo couldn't help but answer. "I'll let you dream on of winning."

Both of them sped up and were closer to their best friends and cousins.

Sakura gripped tight on the handle. She could see the yelling colours of people at the finish line.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol all gunned forward going all out. It was difficult to determine whether it would be Syaoran or Sakura that would win. But one thing is for sure, but when both Sakura's and Tomoyo's bikes hit the finish line, they popped a wheelie which was very impressive for girls and got a huge roaring applause.

* * *

_A/N: This...I must say...is sooooo sick. LOL! longer than usual...omg next chapt. theres going to be more 'touch' jules:) so everyone...beware...and no! if you ever wondered (like my friends ...ahem...jillida and tashy) if they're going to 'DO' anything...they arent! ITS RATED Teen for goodness sakes! LOL but the thought was hilarious...dirty jokes jills, jules n tashy:) THANKS FOR REVIEWING...another chapt. will be up later this week cuz of march break!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Girl  
**

**Chapter 7**

"Fuck!" Syaoran slammed the handle of his Suzuki Katana 600. Sakura pulled off her helmet with a big smile on her face. Tomoyo pulled up beside her as people started to crowd around them.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Usaka pushed through the crowd to her girls. "Unbeatable! Aha! That's my girls! Hell Yeah!" Usaka shoved Sakura's winnings into her hand.

"And let's not forget these bad boys!" The girl's silver hair whipped around to see Syaoran and Eriol lift off their helmets. "That was one close race. Best we've had so far this year. Am I right?" She turned her attention to the crowd. The response was loud and deafening.

"So what do you say, boys?" Usaka walked up to them as the crowd's noise faded. "You with us?"

"Alright." Syaoran spoke on behalf of his friends striking a deal. The people roared louder than before. Syaoran and Usaka shook hands in agreement.

"Alright! After-party at my house for the racers!" Usaka announced.

Sirens echoed at a distance and there were running people all over the place back to their bikes. Sakura and Tomoyo hopped back on their bikes with their helmets on.

"Follow us." Sakura instructed Syaoran and his boys. Eriol and Takashi looked at Syaoran questionably. He put back his own helmet and followed the red and purple motorcycles that raced off.

_xxx_

"The Wolves and Vixens?" Eriol repeated. The group of five were sitting in the large backyard of the Horuno Estate. Music was spilling out into the night from the full house inside.

"Yeah." Sakura explained. "We're a pack, but there are two sides: The Wolves' side that is under Hideaki Sonuta's control, and the Vixens' under Usaka's control."

"So where was this Sonuta guy?" Takashi asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Usually when we have races within the pack, that's been happening for the last few weeks, he'll be out hustling. So that's why you see Usaka taking care of things around here."

"You talking about us behind our backs, Daidouji?" A voice interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to see Usaka in the arms of a large man with shaggy purple hair.

"Speak of the devil, Sonuta!" Tomoyo gasped. "Haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Yeah!" Sakura turned to face the couple with a big smile. "What's going on?"

"Ah the usual," Hideaki answered. "Usaka told me I got myself some new young recruits like you two."

"Young?" Takashi blurted out.

"Yeah." The man explained. "Not many teenagers your age go around racing with motorcycles, you know. Daidouji and Kinomoto, here, are the best, the youngest, and the prettiest in the Vixen pack."

"Hey!" Usaka looked up at her boyfriend frowning.

"But _you_ are my beautiful little fox." He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and got her to smile.

"I know this little lady is young and pretty…" Eriol pulled the girl on top of him. She tried to squirm away. "…but how'd you learn to be so good, my little Tomoyo baby?"

"Tomoyo and I were under Touya's influence for years." Sakura laughed at the two. "We've known Usaka and Sonuta for years as well, even after my brother died."

Everyone remained silent. The memory of Touya Kinomoto lingered respectfully in their heads.

"Touya was a great guy." Hideaki Sonuta said. "He was a great friend and racer too."

"Yeah. He worked hard for his bike." Sakura gave out a small laugh. "When me and Tomoyo were ten, he'd slip us along with him whenever we caught him sneaking out. Taught us everything we need to know about racing."

"He'll always be with us." Usaka hugged Hideaki tightly.

"Yes, he will." Sakura looked down to her feet. "But anyway, Sonuta…meet Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragazawa and Takashi Yamazaki."

Hideaki let go of Usaka and reached out to shake each of the guys' hands.  
"Got some good looking boys here!" Hideaki complimented with a chuckle. "It'll make the competing girls swinging from distraction."

"Hey!" Sakura piped up. "I thought we were your girls to be the distractions!"

"You are." Hideaki laughed at the jealous girls. "You just came across some guys that are in your lead."

"Hear that sweet-cakes?" Eriol shifted his hold on Tomoyo to make her face him. "We're one flaming hot couple."

"Who's _we're_?" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Why, you and I." Eriol whispered into her ear. Tomoyo pulled his arms off her after feeling his grip on her loosen. She walked away quickly. Eriol chuckled and ran after her.

"Say, why don't we get something going on as well?" Usaka asked Hideaki seductively.

"Whatever you say…" Hideaki kissed her then looked back at Sakura, Syaoran and Takashi. "You guys have some fun…we'll catch you later."

The two laughed together as they walked back inside the home.

Takashi stretched out and yawned.

"Well," He said getting up. "I'm heading home."

Sakura looked up at the cute boy. "Aww why?"

"I'm gonna drop by Chiharu's place, then head home." He said before chugging down the rest of his beer. "I'm getting a bit tired. See you guys later." He left as Sakura and Syaoran waved them goodbye. They stayed outside alone.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She wasn't some poser like he had initially thought. She was the real stuff. The real _bad_ in a bad girl. Sure, at school she made herself look to be the good girl that played boys. But that's what Syaoran started to find so interesting about her; the way she was smart and manipulated people. It wasn't a good thing, but he was just like her, which caused some competition.

"What is it?" Sakura asked noticing that Syaoran was staring.

"Nothing." He said lifting the beer bottle to his lips. "I just never thought you'd be the type to do something so daring. I thought you were one of those girls that stuck to her pretty nails, gossip and make-up."

Sakura got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to him on the veranda where they were.

"Well there's more to me than you think." She whispered. Syaoran watched her crawl to him. Irony was the perfect word in this case. Sakura had been the one that said she'd make him crawl. Make him crawl like a man driven crazy by hunger. But for some reason, she seems to be the one doing the crawling.

"Now that you're discovering more about me…" She whispered close to his ear. "…tell me about yourself."

Syaoran turned to smirk at her. She smiled at him. "Find out yourself."

Sakura sighed and stood up and whipped around to Syaoran. She stared at him for a bit. The black headband tied around his forehead; his slightly baggy pants and trendsetter shoes. She stared at the black wife-beater under his black and forest green jacket that matched his bike.

"Let's go inside." Sakura insisted. Syaoran stared at her cocking an eyebrow.  
"Are you kidding?" He said. "It's swarming in there! Why would you want to go in there?"

"Because…" Sakura bent over to lean closer to him. "I want to dance with you."

Syaoran turned away from her and continued to drink his bottle of beer. "If you want to dance, go hit on some otherguy." He finally said. "They'd be happy to dance with you."

She stood back up and looked at him seriously again.  
"I want _you_ to dance with me." Sakura said. "I am the one that won that race after all."

"And you got your reward." Syaoran answered her.

"I could win that any day." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Now come on. You're going to dance with me any way."

Syaoran finished off the rest of his beer and gave in. He heaved himself up and let Sakura lead the way inside the crowded house. Corners were filled and most of the lights were turned off for effect.

Sakura pulled him all the way to the middle of the dance floor, turned around and started dancing.

_The club was far from empty  
__It was crowded at the entry  
__I slide right through like how I do  
__This girl began to tempt me  
__She said her name Shayeeda  
__I could tell her mama feed her  
__When they tight and thick them jeans don't fit  
__I'm L, nice to meet ya_

Sakura's gaze remained on Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran moved around a bit.

_I could feel my body yearning  
__The room just started turning  
__Didn't want to go out on the floor  
__But this girl was so determined_

She moved closer, turnedand began to grind against him like a lot of the other couples were doing.

_My brain began to sizzle  
__I'm sweatin' just a little  
__On the dance floor in the middle  
__She turned around and giggle_

He watched her move so smoothly. He noticed he was beginning to give into her seduction. It was just so tempting.

_She said  
__You got, you got, you got  
__What it takes to make me leave my man  
__It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard to control myself  
__You got, you got, you got  
__What it takes to make this boy be bad  
__It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard to control myself_

Syaoran was finding it hard to control himself. She was good. She was smooth. She was tempting him.

_It's hard for me to control myself  
__And to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
__Like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna_

Sakura wanted to follow the music. She wanted Syaoran. He was just so much for her. She wanted to be with him. Sort of like how she was right now.

_Temptation is a mother  
__How we lust for one another  
__We barely know each other  
__Yet we're waddling like we're lovers  
__The air is full of passion  
__The strobe lights are flashin'  
__The hustlers throw cashin'  
__The bartender keeps splashin'_

Sakura continued to move up and down, struttin' her stuff nice and smooth.

_Her moves were so erotic  
__Her gaze was so hypnotic  
__I bet this girl will stop it  
__But she continued to pop it_

Her hands slowly ran down her jacket. Unzipping it down to leave it open.

_You know I know you like it  
__Let me hit you on your Sidekick  
__Because the after-party is at my body  
__Meet me you're invited_

She moved around to the music. Her eyelids slightly closed feeling the beat of the music. She could still feel Syaoran right there behind her dancing.

_She said  
__You got, you got, you got  
__What it takes to make me leave my man  
__It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard to control myself  
__You got, you got, you got  
__What it takes to make this boy be bad _

Syaoran's hands touched her sides and ran down them to her hips. He moved along with her.

_It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard for me to control myself  
__and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
__like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna_

Sakura continued to move. The jacket that she had unzipped open began to fall off her shoulders revealing the cute pink tank top underneath.

_She licked, off, her lip, gloss  
__Her hips, tossed, back, and forth  
__Side, to side, and up, and down  
__She touched, the ground, it turned, me out_

She turned around to face him and placed her hands on his chest.

_I'm battling desire  
__Lord, help me douse this fire  
__This internal inferno  
__Hotter than a shot of Cuervo  
__Her top was short and purple  
__Belly dancing in a circle  
__When I feel like this I can't resist  
__Stop it don't make me hurt you (make me hurt you)_

She ran her fingers up and down to his torso, working them to lightly tear away his jacket.

_She said  
__You got, you got, you got  
__what it takes to make me leave my man  
__It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard to control myself  
__You got, you got, you got  
__What it takes to make this boy be bad _

Syaoran tried so hard to stop himself from touching her more than he was already doing. She was wonderful. All of her curves so perfect and slender. But he was coming out of the daze as the music began to end.

_It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard to control myself  
__It's hard for me to control myself  
__and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
__like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna_

They were so close. Their movements had lessened to gentle sways as the next song went on. Syaoran found more control over his mind and body. Sakura breathed in and out, enjoying the fun.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Syaoran whispered in her ear. His voice was soft and teasing. She loved it.

"You liked it just as well as I did." She laughed. Her hands went up to his shoulders. She wanted to kiss him. Kiss him, make out with him, same difference. Same desires. Syaoran would've gone along with it too. But slowly he was coming back to reality. He started remembering his position. His reputation.

"Let's go upstairs…" Sakura giggled softly running a finger down his chest.

Syaoran pulled her red and pink designed jacket that Tomoyo had made back onto her shoulders.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Syaoran smirked at her.

"Yes, I would." Sakura smiled back at him playfully.

"It's getting late." Syaoran continued to grin at her. "So let's go upstairs and find Eriol and Daidouji. We have school to skip tomorrow."

Sakura stared at him. How could he think about going home and school tomorrow after they danced like that? She shrugged it off figuring that he was back to being in control.

"How do you know they're upstairs?" Sakura asked curiously as she followed Syaoran up the flight of large stairs.

"Take a look around." He said as they reached a large hallway. "Did you see them?"

Sakura thought for a second and shook her head. They checked in rooms. Some were locked. They finally came to one door that luckily was left open.  
Syaoran shoved it open and they both peered in.

There was Eriol with his shirt off kissing a topless Tomoyo in her straplesswhite bra. Her arms were held around his neck and her long black hair ran down her back. Her black denim jeans were undone and slipping off her hips revealing her matching panties. Things were just heating up in the middle of the room where they stood, lost in their own world.

"Sorry to break you guys up." Syaoran interrupted scaring the two apart. Tomoyo grabbed her shirt and covered herself up. Sakura giggled as Eriol ran his hand through his hair and scratched his head. "But its getting late and we all have to go home."

Syaoran closed the door to let them put on their clothes. Sakura laughed as she caught her friend in action.

"They had the right idea." Sakura smiled innocently at Syaoran.

"Too tired to do anything right now." Syaoran tried to look at her tiredly. "And plus, you want me to want you…remember? I'm not feeling it the way you are. You really have to try better." Sakura laughed it off. She had discovered something this night. She was able to tap deeper into Syaoran as they danced together.

* * *

_A/N: I know I updated really soon, but I had to get this all out before I lost motivation. Heehee…Uh-Oh! How is Tomoyo going to explain this one? And wasn't this dirty and touchy? I swear…once I heard this song after my friend sent it to me, it made me think of this fic, so I just had to put it in. Hope you all like it! Thanks for all the reviews and support!  
_  
**Disclaimer: Don't own CCS characters. CLAMP does.  
Song: Control Myself by LL Cool J feat. Jennifer Lopez and Jermaine Dupri**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 8**

"What happened?" Sakura asked. It was, Saturday morning, and breakfast was being chugged down. Noriko was outside gardening. Both Sakura and Tomoyo failed to use the use of a chair, and plopped their bums down on the kitchen counter, facing each other.

"I knew you'd give in to Hiiragazawa!" Sakura laughed as she bit into her buttered toast. Mornings were perfect for some late last night juice gossip.

"Shut up!" Tomoyo lightly threw an apple at her best friend and cousin. "I couldn't help myself…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh really?" She couldn't help but say.

"Yeah," Tomoyo threw her a look. "He wouldn't let me hit on any other guy." She munched on her own piece of toast.

"And?" Sakura waited for details. This itty-bitty piece of information was to small to suffice.

"And…" Tomoyo gave in and continued. "He got a kiss from me."

"And!" Sakura waved her free hand in the air frantically.

"Come on Tomoyo!" She urged on the story. "You can't keep anything from me! I need details!"

Tomoyo hopped off the counter and dropped off her plate in the sink. She went back to her spot and leaned against the counter.

"Like I said, I couldn't help myself." She finished off her last bit of toast. "Next thing I knew, he led me to a room."

Sakura forked her egg and shoved it into her mouth. Her food was a bit cold, but that wasn't important right now.

"Okay, so we kissed our way up to that room."

Sakura smirked at her. "Go on…" She waited.

"His kisses wasn't as bad as I thought." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"You thought he was a bad kisser?" Sakura stared at her friend shocked. The piece of scrambled egg that was on her fork dropped back on her plate as she narrowly missed her mouth, poking her cheek.

"Eriol Hiiragazawa? A bad kisser?" Tomoyo giggled at her friend's action. "You do know I'm talking about Hiiragazawa, right?" Sakura went on still shocked. "You know…what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I know." Tomoyo laughed. "I meant…I didn't think he'd be _that_ good of a kisser."

"Tomoyo…please!" Sakura finished her food. She reached over and put her dish in the sink. "What makes you think he was ever less? He's had as much experience as we've had…" Sakura now gulped down her glass of orange juice. Her eyes widened at a faint memory as she set down her glass and faced Tomoyo. "…even more."

Tomoyo knew what she meant. It's haunted her since the day they were laughed at. The day their reputation was laughed at.

"What do you want to do?" Tomoyo sounded deadly daring. After that day, a part of her felt _fake_. "Do it?" She suggested on.

"I don't want to do it just yet." Sakura defended. "None of the guys out there are just good enough."

"I know…" Tomoyo agreed as Sakura followed her out of the kitchen. "…but Eriol was ready stripping me down like he was ready. Like he thought _I_ was ready."

Sakura stared at her a bit shocked as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Tomoyo questioned.

"You just called Hiiragazawa…Eriol." Sakura told her. Tomoyo's bottom jaw dropped as she watched Sakura walk away giggling unstoppably.

_xxx_

"Is that so?" A girl giggled.

"Yeah." The guy, who was hitting on her, chuckled. His arm was up against the wall over where the girl leaned up against.  
"It's a Katana 600." He tried to impress the girl. "Do you realize that's a really fast sports motorcycle?"

"Hehe…" The girl batted her eyelashes. "No I didn't. How fast does it go?"

"Oh, real fast." The guy leaned closer to her. His voice was husky and seductive. "I can take you for a spin, if you want?"

Eriol knew exactly what he meant by 'taking her for a spin. He just didn't care if she knew what it meant.

"Will we have enough space?" A slender figure tugged on Eriol's arm and interrupted. "And who's your friend here?" Tomoyo kissed Eriol gently on the lips a couple of times.

"Oh I missed you!" She played on. "How long has it been? Last night?" She started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his sexy bod to both girls, and others around, that stood before the player.

"Oooohh! You didn't even finish with me!" Tomoyo nibbled on his neck and touched his firm chest. The girl that Eriol was hitting on earlier laughed at his failure and walked away. Eriol groaned and tried to pull Tomoyo off of him.

"Heh heh…Not now, Tomoyo-baby!" Eriol tried to button up his shirt.

"Why not?" Tomoyo kissed him more forcefully, she let out the anger in her voice. "You're the one that wants to get it on."

Eriol saw that the girl was gone completely. He sighed.

"Is she gone?" Tomoyo stopped kissing him and looked behind her. "Good." She stated and walked away. Her deed was done.

"Now hold on a minute, missy." Eriol grabbed her back by the waiste. He held her up in the air so that her feet wouldn't touch the ground. Tomoyo screamed. "Let go of me!" People stared, but Eriol covered it up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but if you would just listen-" Eriol lugged her all the way to a less empty side of the mall. She continued kicking and screaming.

"This is a better place." Eriol put her down and pinned her to the side of the building and began kissing her. Tomoyo gave in at first, then got in control and pushed his lips away from hers.

"And what makes you think I'd want to do anything with _you_?" Tomoyo growled.

"We were doing something last night." He smiled slyly at her. "And weren't you getting at me back there?"

"Yeah...to ruin your game so I can get back on track in mine."

"But don't you like being side-tracked?" Eriol whispered.

"No. Actually, I don't." She answered firmly.

"Oh but… Tomoyo!" He subjected. "I can show you one hell of a nice time." He kissed along her neck and massaged her sides. "I mean, last night, things were just getting stared. I want you Tomoyo."

Tomoyo let out a moan at the pleasing massage and soft butterfly kisses he planted on her.

"You like that?" Eriol's brisk voice floated to her ears. He continued on with what he was doing. "You see? Just let me love you, I'm no harm."

"Hiiragazawa…" Eriol looked at her in the eyes. The amethyst colour was absolutely dazzling and captured his attention. "…we're players."

"So? Let's play with each other." He joked Tomoyo ignored that unnecessary comment and squirmed a bit out of his grasp.

"I can't stick to one guy." She was finally out of his arms. She began to walk away.

"Why?" He asked, stopping her in her tracks. There she was being side-tracked again.

"Ask _yourself_ that." Tomoyo looked back at him. He stood there watching her leave him alone. "Not until I know." Was all she said, then scurried off to find Sakura.

Eriol slammed his fist against the wall and cursed. He turned around and threw his hand through his navy blue hair and leaned against the wall. He hated to admit it, but he was just rejected. He was fully rejected. Rejected by a _playette_.

Someone that thought the same way he did. Someone, that if they were anyone else, would have gone along and been all over him. He slumped down the wall in thought.

He hated to admit it, but he was hurt. I mean, when was Eriol Hiiragazawa rejected? And what was worst was, she turned the table and messed with his mind. She told him to ask himself why _he_ couldn't stick with one girl. What was that supposed to mean? Didn't he make it obvious enough? I mean, come on! Common sense! He did it for fun.

He shook his head vigorously, confused. He hit his head back against the wall. He was losing grip. Why was she getting him so side-tracked? The point was, his Tomoyo-project is backfiring and he needed to get back on things…fast. But sitting there in thought for a bit longer couldn't do much harm. It may even help him think up a plan.

_xxx_

"Tomoyo?" Sakura called out lightly. _'Where'd she go?'_

Sakura and Tomoyo had gone to the mall. Sakura, in hope to find Li Syaoran, but so far no good. First they were walking in the mall and Sakura spotted a cute handbag, then she turns back around and Tomoyo was gone!

"Tomoyo?" Sakura looked around.

"Lost little girl?" A man asked her. Sakura found herself in some creepy antique store.

"Umm…" Sakura tried to say. He had cold grey eyes and long black hair. "No, I'm just looking for my friend."

"Is that so?" He grimaced. "You're very pretty. What's your name?"  
_'Gotta get away... gotta get away!'_ Sakura told herself. She started to walk away from him. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hold it. I asked you a question." The man snarled.

"Excuse me?" Sakura stared at him frightened. He was hurting her arm and she was worried more so on finding Tomoyo that her mind started to blank out.

"SAKURA!" A voice called out to save her just in time. The voice was deep and angry. Sakura turned to see Syaoran running towards them. Boy, was she glad to finally see him.

"Sir, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Syaoran glared at the man as he let go of Sakura. She coward behind Syaoran. She thought she'd have to kick some major ass, but luckily nothing of the sort came.

"I'm sorry." The man tried to sound firm and innocent. "She was lost so I was asking her…"  
Syaoran walked away with Sakura not letting him finish.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her. Syaoran took her arm and looked at the redness around her wrist. He touched it softly.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

'_So he does care! I knew it…now it was just a matter of getting him to want me.'_

"What were you doing?" He asked more aggressively. "Stupid girl."

'_Urgh! Okay…scratch that…He's a heartless fool.'_

"I was just looking for Tomoyo!" She bit back. "She ran out on me."

"You can't find Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Eriol probably took her."

"They're at it again?" Sakura sighed. "My goodness…"

"Excuse me Sakura?" Tomoyo interrupted from behind. "I would never be at Hiiragazawa unless it involves causing him to die and rot in hell."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled. "Where were you? I was nearly killed."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, while Tomoyo's widened.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Some old guy grabbed her wrist." Syaoran explained. Tomoyo hugged Sakura and looked at her seriously.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo looked at her wrists. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled in assurance. "Syaoran, here, came to save me."

Syaoran groaned at the sound of the event.

"Don't mention it." He grumbled.

"So did you see Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo's anxiety turned into anger.

"No."

"I'm guessing that's a reluctant yes." Syaoran chuckled. "What did he do now?"

Syaoran knew that Eriol could be a big idiot when it came to girls…especially if he was considered under expertise level.

"Nothing that he doesn't usually do." Tomoyo said angrily. "Which is being a complete idiot."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Syaoran smirked. "Doing the usual…have you really fallen for him Daidouji?"

Tomoyo stared at him. Sakura was a bit confused over what was going on.

"No Li." Tomoyo stated firm and clear. "I'm in this just as much as he is."

"Is that so?" Syaoran looked at Tomoyo seriously. "Daidouji, stop lying to yourself and he'll stop as well."

"What?" Tomoyo stared at him strangely. What was he talking about?  
"Listen." Syaoran came to a halt. "It's easy to see Eriol's feelings. Sure, he's a player…but we're just as human as everyone else. Right?" He explained.

"Just because he plays girls…doesn't mean that he can't be hung up over one girl." Sakura and Tomoyo stared at him. They sort of got the idea of what he meant, no…they did get the idea.

"Just because he plays girls doesn't been that he isn't loyal and true. It just takes time." Syaoran shoved his hands in his pockets. "Trust me Daidouji. Give him some time, and figure it out for yourself. What do you really want?"

Tomoyo looked down to her in style shoes and blue denim jeans. Her feet started to move away from them as she still gazed down.

"I'll catch you guys later." Sakura and Syaoran watched her walk away.

"I...I don't get it." Sakura looked at Syaoran with a confused look. "Do they really…like each other?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know." They both began to walk again.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said after some time of silence.

"What?"

"You like my dancing?"

Syaoran looked to her smiling face. "What are you planning?"

Sakura continued on with her smile. "A little something-something for you." She winked.

"We'll see…" Syaoran laughed. "…let's have a little bet."

"A bet?" Sakura smirked. "You're on!"

* * *

_A/N: Heh...pretty short I know..but I was getting a bit depressed all of a sudden...don't ask, boy problems. Anyhow, hope this was okay...and I know that theres some pretty provacative stuff...buh hey! Typical teen shit right? And I know most of you are around my age...and even so...if you haven't been around this stuff...or the much worst, then i have one question for you... Where the hell have you been?  
Thanks for the reviews. Doing great!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li; the two hottest teens around Tomoeda, Japan. And they'd be easily found sitting together drinking sodas. Discussing a certain bet.

"There's a dance in three weeks?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes…" Syaoran smirked. Who knew what went around in his head. "You want a dance…well let's see who can round up the most dates for the dance."

"Okay, easy enough." Sakura laughed.

"Sure," Syaoran smiled. "But remember…"

Sakura stared at the grimacing boy. Remember what?  
"…you have to keep each date quiet that you invited them."

Sakura stared at him. "I do? Why?"

Syaoran laughed. She could be so dense at times. After a few more seconds to let her think about it some more, she finally understood why. Common sense, it was that simple.

"Ooooohhh!" Sakura turned a bit pink for not getting it at first. "I get it now."

"Haha!" Syaoran laughed at her. "This'll be a cinch."

"So what'll happen when I win?"

"You mean if." Syaoran corrected. "Then I'll do anything you want, to some extent, but I doubt that. And when you lose…" He smirked. It was his signature, his trademark, his sign. His sign that he was up to something. That something bad was going on in that sexy head of his. "…you can do me and the boys something entertaining." He lifted her chin up for her to his curved mischief line. "I'll tell you the details when you earn them by losing."

"Now Syaoran…" Sakura pulled away from his touch and made sure she matched his competition by equalling her own mischief status. "What makes you think you're going to win when you're competing against the girl that beat you in a motorcycle race?"

He laughed at her comment and found her conceited, determined. But none the less, conceited. Sakura just stared at him. She stared at those deep amber eyes.

'_God'_ A small voice whispered over he caught breath. _'He's so handsome when he smiles…when he laughs.'_

What would she give just to be with him. Be one of those girls that he flattered, pampered, and made them feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. She didn't care if he'd be playing her like a sap. It'd be all on the feeling of those moments. And you know what they say, every guy is a player until he meets the right girl.

"You're that confident?" Syaoran breathed huskily. Sakura continued to stare at him, so breath-taken.

The tip of one side of his lips turned up. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

She continued to gaze at him, slightly hearing the last comment and answering with a 'huh?'.

Syaoran kept on laughing at her, making her smile at how cute he was being…until they were rudely interrupted.

"Hello Syaoran…" A high pitch voice brought Sakura out of her trance. They turned to see the biggest slut in Seiyu High School. Miraa Kokate.

"Kokate." Sakura stated that she knew she was there.

"Kinomoto." Miraa gave the cold shoulder back. And so the cat fight begins. "I didn't know dogs like you were so desperate to go sleeping around sleazily around Syaoran Li. He won't fall for you're little games."

She laughed at her own diss. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at her queerly. Syaoran laid back like he was watching a football game, just being careful not to interfere.

"I didn't find that quite funny." Sakura stared seriously at her, then she noticed there was a large old camera. "Did you come here for pictures? Headline could be something like… 'Professional Posers' It seems to suit you very well."

Miraa looked at Sakura a bit confusedly. Sometimes, people's minds work differently. They could either work fast, the quick-witted, or slow, in this case, Miraa is a great example.

"You'll be lucky if the flash kept from showing the plasticine covering your face." Sakura continued. "Or you could make some major modifications to the picture, why not replace the whole thing itself."

Sakura smirked at the confused look striking Miraa's face. How clueless could this girl get. Of course, Sakura, an some-what expert at toying and manipulating people, knew that this girl wasn't up to academic standards. She was below.

"M-my picture is too beautiful to be talked about from a person with the likes of you." Miraa grabbed hold of herself, stuck her nose in the air and pressed her lips firmly together.

"You didn't understand a word I said, did you?" She laughed haughtily.

"Of course I did." Miraa crossed her arms and gave Sakura a cold shoulder. "Bitch."

"That's why you're failing most of your courses." Sakura ignored Miraa's defends and comment.

"You fucking whore!" Miraa breathed heavily.

"Is that all you learned in lit class? Profanity?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. She found this rather easy because Miraa was taking applied classes and still seemed to be failing them, and here Sakura was messing with her mind without breathing a single swear word. There was more tothe smarter one than we just see.

"This is a damn mall, Kinomoto." The girl spread her hands out to show the area she was standing in. "So I don't need your bullshit."  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "You need some intelligence."

Syaoran had laid back watching the girls fight verbally so far. Then…

"You shut you're mouth, Kinomoto bitch!" Miraa sneered, raising her empty hand in the air, ready to swipe it hard across Sakura's cheek. Sakura reacted quickly, only letting the small gust of wind touch the surface of her cheek as she stood up from her seat.

"What?" Sakura gave a tough look as Miraa fixed herself up and the handbag falling off her shoulder. "You want to fight me, Kokate?"

"No." Miraa squinted her eyes and made a sharp turn on her heel. "You aren't worth any more of my damn time. Plus, you're actually angry now…bye Syaoran! I'll see you at school, 'Kay?"

That prissy little girl stalked off giggly, knowing very well that Sakura Kinomoto's temper would rise three-times higher. And it did.

"Why that stupid little bitch!" Sakura blew ready to stomp toward her. But something held her back. Someone held her back. "Who does she think she is? Walking away from a fight she tried to start! And now she think she's won? Oh ho ho! I don't think sooo!"

"Calm down." Syaoran was up and holding her arms. "You were the one provoking her."  
"Me?" Sakura questioned turning around to him. She pointed in the direction Miraa Kokate disappeared off to. "She's the one who approached us… 'Hi Syaoran…'" She fluttered her eyes, giggled and shifted around girly.

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran backed away, a bit frightened of Sakura's temper.

"So?" Sakura questioned once again. "What's so special about her? Why? You like her? You like _her_? She isn't smart! She doesn't match your standards!"

"Oh and you do?" Syaoran crossed his arms. She was speaking a bit loudly and people in the food court started glancing their way, so Syaoran decided to walk and look for their friends…while arguing with this angry playgirl who apparently thought she matched his status.

"Believe it or not…yes! I do!" Sakura matched his pace staring athim deeply to show just how much she matched his quality of being a player, or more so living.

"Oh really?" Syaoran watched her as well from the side of his eyes. "What makes you think that? You can't evenget me."  
"Can you find any other girl that's as smart as me and does this shit?" She pointed out.

"Yeah I can." Syaoran stated. "I know the girl in fact."  
"That's great." Sakura said sarcastically. "So tell me...did she get you?"

There was a fair bit of silence. Syaoran took a quick glance around in search of Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"No." He said quietly.  
"I thought so."  
"She didn't try."

"Because she wasn't up to standards, right?" Sakura cut him off.

"You know what. Drop the subject." Syaoran cut his hand through the air to show enough was enough, he'd rather not talk about such things.

"Fine! Let's drop it!" Sakura agreed angrily. "It's only going to come back up again."

"That's fine."

"Fine."Sakura gently said as all the anger was forced to escape from the suppression. She looked around as well wondering where exactly they were going.

"About that bet…" Syaoran started. "…Friends aren't included."

"Right." Sakura agreed. Then came that awful uncomfortable silence again.

"Soo…" Sakura started. "Where are we going?"  
"I have to find Eriol." Syaoran said. "We have a game to go to."

"Game?" Sakura asked. "For what?"  
"Soccer." Syaoran looked back at her with a cocky smile.

'_He plays soccer!'_ Sakura mentally smacked herself for not realizing it at first._ 'How could I forget?...'_

"Can me and Tomoyo come watch?" Sakura asked, smiling childishly, hoping that it would some how soften up Syaoran enough to let her watch him in action.

"Hehe sure." Syaoran smirked. An obvious sign that some sort of plan unfolded in his head. "Hey, there they are."  
Sakura turned to look at where Syaoran was looking. They watched Eriol and Tomoyo heading toward them. Let me rephrase that…. They watched Eriol carrying a reluctant and grim Tomoyo, bridle-style, toward them.

"This isn't necessary!" They heard Tomoyo snap at Eriol with a goofy smile on his face.

"Of course it is!" Eriol nuzzled his nose against her, then laughed as she pulled away embarrassed. "You came back for me! – HEY! SYAORAN! KINOMOTO!"  
Eriol broke into a run toward his friends still carrying Tomoyo. She squealed and held tightly onto his neck.

"You're going to drop me!" She yelled frantically. The boy chuckled lightly as he came to a slow halt, reaching Sakura and Syaoran.

"Never…" He whispered into her ear.

"Come on." Syaoran said to Eriol who was gently putting the girl down. "We gotta go. We're going to be late."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran a little confused. Maybe that confusion messed with her head, because she didn't realize that she was still holding on to Eriol even if her feet were firmly on the ground.

"Umm… I would've thought you'd be happy on the ground." Eriol smiled, obviously noticing that Tomoyo's arms were still wrapped so nicely around his neck. She jerked them away and responded with an "I am happy!".

"But…" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's rushing jestures and Sakura's excited face. "What are you going to be late for?"  
"A soccer game!" Sakura jumped around happily. "We're going to watch them Tomoyo!"  
"We are?" Her mouth dropped.

_xxx  
_

"YOU BET WHAT?" Tomoyo Daidouji looked at her friend, Sakura, with the biggest confused expression. It consisted of giggles, bewilderment and anxiety. The two girls sat on the bleachers, watching the boys in their little team come up with a quick set up. "Sakura, I thought you were trying to get the guy, not compete against him."

"I'm proving myself." Sakura said quietly, although the roaring crowd wouldn't be able to hear her. "Syaoran doesn't think of me as anything. That's what bothers me. I've done so much…"  
"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed. "You're smart, hott…"  
"Exactly!" She smiled thankfully at her friend. "He thinks he's better than me. I know guys can be cocky and all... but he won't even give me respect! I'm not like a whore or anything…"  
"Hehe! Like Kokate!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get him to want me like any other guys. Date him for a bit and everything. Then drop him like a rock." Sakura explained her plan again, just in different words. "Then he should regret thinking of me as anything lower. I mean, he lets sluts like Kokate play him around. She doesn't even know how to treat a guy!"  
"Yeah…" Tomoyo nodded looking out to the green field. The boys started running, taking their positions. Syaoran was front and centre, being the star player and all. Loud screeching cheers were heard from the girls all over the stands. Some of the boys took advantage of their attention on the field and began to show off.

"But…" Tomoyo found something more serious and deeper. "If you do date him and everything goes as planned…"  
Sakura looked at her. Tomoyo looked worried, and every time she was worried it always seemed to be for the right reason.

"…what if you fall in love with him? Won't it break you're heart…he is a player and all. And I know that all guys are players until they meet that one special girl…but you play guys too. And well, I'm not sure…one of you is going to get hurt." She said. "And…I just don't want it to be you Sakura. You're my best friend, we've grown up together…"  
"Awwwww!" Sakura smiled and gave Tomoyo a big hug as the game went on. "Thank you Tomoyo!"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo managed to smile as well and return the hug. "I'm also beginning to think this game is stupid. If you ever get hurt…I'm dropping it. I'm dropping all this shit…the plays, the boys, everything!"  
Sakura sat straight, releasing her friend. She looked her deep in the eyes. "What? Calm down! Hold yourself! I'm not going to get hurt. Syaoran can deal with it if I break up with him. He won't care, and neither will I. That's just our cycle of life…" So far, down in the game the scoreboard read 3-1 for Tomoeda (Syaoran and Eriol's team).

"I know." Tomoyo said. "But what if it goes wrong?"  
"It won't." Sakura placed her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I promise. We're going to be okay. Boys won't get in the way of our friendship. Remember? We promised that. We'd hold each other higher than we already hold ourselves."  
"Yeah…" Tomoyo sighed. "Then…I'm in too. Eriol's going to mine."

_xxx_

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, another 4-1 win for Tomoeda's boys soccer team!" The loud commentators voice echoed through the roaring crowd. Girls screaming wildly over the two stars players that made things possible for their team to move on. "And another game gone. Let's give a round of applause to the Shizuoka team for playing. Maybe next year guys!"  
As the boy retreated to the benches and change rooms, one of the players ran up the to the stands. Girls squealed, screamed and grappled the young man who managed to just narrowly make it away before it got worst. He ran all the way up to where Sakura and Tomoyo sat. At first they couldn't make out who the guy was but it was easy to see once he jumped on top of poor Tomoyo.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed from underneath him. He hugged her so tightly.

"We won!" He laughed. "Aren't you proud of me?"  
The girls that tried to get even a touch at him, groaned, screamed in pain, and fainted at the sight of the two they were seeing. Sakura giggled at how cute they seemed. How Eriol really worked a girl up by being romantic.

"Sure, but…you're all sweaty!" Tomoyo continued to scream and, oddly, laugh.

"I know!" He chuckled. "Isn't it hott?"

Tomoyo looked him up and down. Her hand placed on his chest, the area where his heart lay. He smiled watching her smile seductively as she did this.

"Why…" She whispered that only he could hear it. "Yes it is."  
And then she kissed him. Her lips touched his. And then it was found unbelievable.

"I thought you'd be upset that I'm on top of you like this. Sweaty and everything..." Eriol said after their first break from the kiss. "But that kiss was refreshing."  
She giggled and kissed him again. That was when Sakura decided to leave them alone, and look for her man. Actually, Syaoran wasn't her man quite yet.

"Do you know where Syaoran Li is?" Sakura asked one of the soccer players wearing the Tomoeda Boys Soccer Uniform.  
"Yeah, he's in the change room." The boy said, of course checking her out. A few of the other guys around took some goodlooks as well. "Taking a shower. Why? You his girlfriend?"

"No." Sakura said smiling. "But I probably will be. Could youboyshelp me out?"

_xxx  
_

Syaoran had stripped off his soccer uniform. It was light blue, white and black. Not exactly his colours but it looked good on him anyway. He walked into the shower, shampooed his hair and soaped down his body. It took no longer than ten minutes. He stepped of the shower holding the towel wrapped around his lower half of his body. Hair dripping wet, falling on to his well-built body.

He stepped out noticing the guys were being awfully quiet. It was as though they weren't even there. They probably left already, but usually they were still loitering around, goofing off after the games. Talking about how great their plays were, how hott the girls were, and how stupid the other team was.

Syaoran walked a bit further to his locker when a voice called out to him.

"Hey there…"

Except it wasn't any voice. It was none of the guys he knew…it didn't even sound like a guy's voice! It was high-pitched, cute, seductive, soft…this was definitely a girl's voice. But what was a girl doing in the boy's change room? And now that he thought about it, where did the guys go exactly?

* * *

_A/N: I know you guys are confused over Syaoran's attitude. I guess I didn't make it clear enough that he gets just as jealous as Saura when he sees her playing a guy. She just doesn't notice. Also Syaoran is a very complicated character/guy to figure out. But Sakura is going to unravel that. All in order to make him fall head over heals in love with her. And by that time hopefully they both would've fallen inlove. :P  
I have to apologize because I really wanted to write some action and details on how the game went, but I'm getting sick, I want to write a chapter for Killing You Softly, and I still gots homework to do, so I roughly don't have much time. But I promise next time I'm gonna write the action details. Anyhow, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 10**

"Oh sweet!" A boy from the Tomoeda's boys soccer team was saying to his friends and other team mates. "Did you see her? So…fucking…hot!"

"And she's after Li, too!"

"Damn lucky bastard."

"Syaoran always gets the ladies." The boy Sakura talked to earlier said. "Sometimes he doesn't even have to move and they're already swarming over him."  
"How does he do it?" One boy with big round glasses sighed. The guys shook their heads.

"Only the playboy himself would know that."

"Hey sexy!"

All the boys turned to see the random input of one of their friends. He was leaned up against the wall on an arm and hand at his hip. He was maliciously smiling at three girls.

"Or should I say 'sexy ladies'?"

One girl had short reddish-brown hair, just past her ears. She was ultimately cute with her bag hanging off her back. Her eyes were green and she smiled childishly for who-knows-what as she observed the foreign settings. The girl beside her was shorter and more tanned in skin. Smooth brown hair reached the edge of her shoulders with the ends lightly flipped up and bangs brushed to one side of her forehead. Then, the last girl was completely different from her other friends. She was tall and had long black hair, blinked calm blue eyes and a lost expression was set on her face. They all looked at the group of boys hanging around the bleachers like they owned the place.

"Aren't those the new transfer students from North America?" One guy quietly asked another.

"Yeah, we are." The smaller girl stepped up and answered hearing this. "You guys go to Seiyu High School too?"

A few of the boys nervously raised their hand in the air to pinpoint who they were and said 'I do'.

"Oh! We're looking for someone," The girl continued on. "Can you help us find them?"

_xxx_

Syaoran whipped around to find a devious smile and sexy eyes with an amusing twinkle. The figure's legs were crossed in a lady-like manner and an elbow was propped on it holding up her chin.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Syaoran yelled. The grip on his towel tightened while he frantically looked around for cover.

"Oh shit! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Sakura giggled as she stood up to walk to him.

"You're trapped." She smiled. One foot in front of the other, taken with elegance and precaution, dangerously swaying her hips that the jeans were pulled over. Syaoran backed away. He thought quick to try and manipulate her. Make her plan fail and backfire. That led to another smirk to stall for time.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He sounded calm and in control, but the fear was clear in each step he took back.

"I think you are." Sakura saw that apprehension. Yes! He was caught. "Face it, Syaoran. We're here alone…"

Syaoran had reached the wall of lockers. The cold surface feeling was nothing compared to how underneath he was looking to Sakura. Damnit. He could've thought to stay in the shower stall.

"…you can't resist. There is no…way…out."

She finally reached him; her destination. Just a breath away from his water dripping body.

"I don't know whether…" She laughed looking at him. His pects, abs and arms didn't glisten like the greasy, sweaty body-builders. They were toned at a just amount. Smooth and dry that his skin seemed soft and firm. He had a few scars that were barely noticeable unless you examined him. The point was, as much as he looked perfectly flawless, there were marks of imperfection on him, and it just took time and determination to find and see them.

"…you're so cute standing here helpless." Sakura giggled. "Or just damn hott basically naked before me."  
She took a step, lifted her feet's weight onto her toes and let her lips touch the infamous playboy's for the first time.

It was good. A breath of the world's fresh air. She felt the water from his hair drip onto her nose. Slowly, as she worked her bottom lip, he began to kiss her back. Her arms slung around his damn neck, pulling him down and deepen the kiss. Sakura pressed her clothed body against him and eventually his arms hugged her tighter. Perfect fit?

"How'd you do it?" Syaoran mumbled.

"Playgirl's secret." Sakura quickly answered before kissing him again and again.

'_So this is what it's like to kiss the Syaoran Li.'_ She smiled triumphantly to herself. _'Absolute bliss.'_

"The guys." He chuckled. "They let you in and betrayed me, didn't they?"

"Maybe." Was all Sakura responded with. Then for a brief moment, she stared at him and smiled.

"Oh…" Syaoran laughed. "You're bad."

"Yes. Very." She giggled before continuing to kiss him as passionately as she could.

Suddenly, a plan hit Syaoran. He smiled and literally swept Sakura off her feet. He carried her to the nearest shower stall.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Sakura squealed hanging off Syaoran's neck. With on hand he managed to turn on the faucet. Sakura squirmed and squealed as the water nearly hit her.

"Syao-Syaoran!" Sakura held on to him tighter. "Don't you dare!"

"Why would I?" Syaoran grinned. "But then again…"

The girl clasped on to him for dear life, watching the falling water as though it was acid. Amused, he let her dangle frightened.

"You did catch me coming out of the shower. That deserves _some_ punishment." Syaoran teased. Then, slowly but quickly, he plopped her on the wet floor, letting the water shower her down. He quickly ran to his bag and pulled out his boxers immediately. He heard the squeak of the shower being turned off. Syaoran dropped the towel and on slipped his boxers. Home free! However, he wasn't exactly trapped, but the _slush, slush, slush_ and _drip, drip, drip_ told him that he wouldn't be let off that easily.

Syaoran turned to find Sakura drenched, soaked and sopping from head to toe. Her white button down shirt and jeans clung to her fair skin. Syaoran was ready to laugh at the sight of her, but he found it breath-taking that instead it made him stare. Male-humaneness triggered, making him lose control. Of course, this wasn't the first time.

"Th-that!" Sakura huffed and puffed walking toward him. "Was not…" She ran her hand along the lockers for support because the water absorbed by her clothes was weighing her down. "Nice!"

Syaoran laughed lightly, in which Sakura took this chance to slam another kiss on him. Or kisses. Her fingers fumbled a bit over a button on her shirt. Eventually she managed to undo it, that soon she was undoing all of them. Syaoran was the one that helped her slip it off though. A man's greatest weakness was a woman. And Sakura's seduction was killing him.

'_He's breaking.'_ She smiled approvingly. Was her plan finally happening? Was Syaoran about to become hers? Or was he always interested in her?

"Hey…" She whispered to him during one of their breathing breaks.

"What?"

"We're both wet." She giggled.

"No duh!" He husky voice echoed in the empty room.

Suddenly, the change room door opened.

"You're so dirty, Jill!" The green eyed girl laughed at friend. Syaoran and Sakura watched three girls stop in the middle of their conversation once their eyes set on them.

"Hey!" The same girl said with a confused, but happy smile. "It's Li! …woah! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to-"

"What are you guys doing in here?" Syaoran asked completely shocked as he pulled on a shirt from his bag. Was he in the wrong change room?

"What do you mean 'what are we doing in here'?" The tall girl questioned. "You're sister said to find you here at soccer."

"Yeah." The second friend agreed. "It's not our fault if you two couldn't get a room."  
"This is the boys' change room." Syaoran told them, slipping on his shoes. Sakura put her soaking wet top back on, feeling a bit embarrassed. There was a second of thoughtful silence and then came the understood 'ooooooooooooooohhhhh'. And then came the widening of eyes and opening of the mouth.

"Oh my!" The second friend smiled, peering around the room intently. "Where are the boys?"

"What's she doing in here then?" The girl with blue eyes asked confused about Sakura's presence.

"So this is what the boys' change room looks like…wow! It's a lot cleaner than I expected."

Little sweat drops fell over Sakura and Syaoran's heads. Syaoran grabbed his bag and Eriol's before they both walked toward the girls at the door, knowing that they shouldn't or couldn't get any further there than they already were.

So much for the artificial light as the dim orange sunrise dawned their existence in the world.

"So who is this, Li?" The smiling one asked happily. "You're girlfriend?"

"No." Syaoran answered. "A wannabe."  
Sakura kicked him hard and pushed him aside for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
"Nice to meet you!" The girl waved. "I'm Julia Deon. And this is Tasha Pat…"

Julia motioned a hand to the shortest girl with brown hair and eyes who greeted with a hi. "And Jillian Aleba."

Jillian gave a short, shy smile and nodded.

"We're the new transfer students from Canada." Tasha explained briefly. "We came yesterday."

"And you're coming to our school?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" Jillian piped up.

All of them walked up to bleachers to find the other soccer players already gone, and an intimately close Tomoyo and Eriol. It was really weird to find them overwhelming with googly couple time.

"Oh my gosh! SAKURA YOU'RE ALL WET!" Tomoyo got up from Eriol and ran to her best friend.

"Hey!" Julia smiled surprised. "She is wet! What happened?"  
Her friends turned to her a little hopelessly. "Jules, you notice this now?"

"It was all Syaoran's fault." Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the only person who seemed collectively calm.

"My fault?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You left me no choice! You shouldn't have been in the boys' change room."

Sakura growled at him. Eriol finally came in the group.

"Hey! Look who came!" He smiled at the three non-japanese girls.

"Hiiragazawa!" Tasha came up to hug Eriol friendly.

"Guess what guys?" Eriol brought up news to the group as he came around near to Tomoyo.

"What?" They all asked. He slid his arms around Tomoyo's waiste.

"This pretty girl has a new hott boyfriend."

_xxx_

"They all seem really nice." Jillian sat herself on one of the beds in all three girls' rooms. Tasha was looking at herself in the mirror and Julia was observing all the contents in the room.

"That Sakura girl is soooo pretty." Tasha input her own thought. "And so is Eriol's new girlfriend…what's her name again?"

"Tomoyo." Julia answered.

"So Li and Sakura aren't together?" Jillian questioned.  
"I guess not." Julia said. "But they were doing _something_ when we interrupted them in the change room."

"I thought that was the main building!" Tasha sat on her bed.

"Yeah me too!" The two others agreed.

"But they look sooooo good together!"

"Ah Syaoran will get her…If he hasn't already. He's so irresistibly hott."

"Well…" Julia turned to them thoughtfully. "I think it's Sakura trying to get him."

"Why?"

"It's just that…she was the one that went into the boys' change room and Syaoran did say she was a wannabe for being one of his girlfriends."

"He's probably had lots of girlfriends."

"Yeah…maybe."

_xxx_

A few days later at school, Sakura and Syaoran put their plans in action. Dates needed to be made.

Julia turned the corner to get to her locker when she bumped into a firm chest.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She shook her head a bit and looked up to the guy that caught her. "Li?"

"Hey there Deon." Syaoran charmingly smiled. "Watch where you're going…okay?"

Julia nodded and left him to her locker before heading off to class.

After class she walked out in a hurry before the next bell. Then all of a sudden…_bump_.

"Sorry!" She gasped.

"It's okay." A deep husky voice answered. "I guess bumping into me the first time didn't do you much good."

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Li!" Julia laughed at herself. "I promise I'll try not to be so clumsy today… I just don't know what's wrong with me today. Oh well, see you later Li."

Julia got to her locker, put in her books and pulled out her binder and text book for her next class. She closed the metal door and hooked on the lock. She turned around to go to class when she felt a familiar body stand in her way.

"Ah!" She panted. The guy laughed lightly.

"I believe that's three times today, Deon." Syaoran fixed her lopsided position.

"I'm so sorry!" Julia apologized.

"I just hope bump into me when we're dancing…" Syaoran chuckled. Julia stared at him for a moment rather confused.

"Huh?" She said. "What do you mean when we're dancing?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to come to the school dance with me…" Syaoran smiled and blushed shyly. "But I need you to keep it hush-hush, if anyone else found out that I was taking one of the prettiest girls to the dance they'd kill you."

"Oooohhhh!" Julia laughed. "Gotcha!"

"So what do you say?" Syaoran shuffled his feet and looked away for a second. "Want to be my date?"

Julia smiled her usual big adorable smile. "Sure!"

"Okay then…" Syaoran looked like he'd jump for joy. "Ummm…but I need to meet you there. I have special plans to prepare before the dance. Okay?"

"Okay." Julia nodded.

"Great!" Syaoran kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later than." Then he ran off to his class.

_xxx_

"Can I go to the washroom?" Tasha asked her science teacher with a raised hand. The teacher nodded. Tasha got up from her seat and casually walked out the door. Through the hallway she heard some murmurs of a Tomoyo and Eriol. She wasn't quite sure what they were about, but apparently seemed to be good gossip.

She finally reached the washroom. She chose a random stall and locked it, pulling down her skirt and panties. She heard the washroom door open again and the footsteps slowly saunter in while she sat on the seat of the toilet.

The person who entered, stopped for a moment in front of her stall. Tasha thought nothing of this, and a passing thought made her wonder what in the world this person was doing. _'Do you have to go or no?'_

It was the weirdest thing to be on the toilet, in the washroom while silence sank, and suddenly a voice called out your name.

"Pat?" They said. Tasha sat uncomfortable. This was no ordinary voice, and it really confused her when the Japanese used their last name before their first name.

"Y-yess?" She responded. "Who are you?"

"It's me." The voice said quietly. Tasha guessed that they were right outside her stall. "Syaoran Li."

"LI!" Tasha yelped. "What the hell are you doing in the girls' washroom?"

"Ssshhhhhh…" Syaoran tried to quiet her down. "I just thought I'd take this chance to ask you out to the school dance in a couple of weeks."

"C-Couldn't you have asked me that OUTSIDE of girls' washroom?" Tasha freaked out. Here she was, doing her own business in the girls' washroom, and there was Syaoran, only a simple piece of metal to separate them; to separate them and their divisions.

"No…" He answered quietly. "If any other girls found out that I asked you out…good luck making friends here."

"I-I guess you're right…" Tasha agreed. "B-but couldn't you have figured a better way to approach me?"

"This was the best way." He chuckled at her anxiety. "So keep it quiet okay? And everything will be okay… everyone will be happy in the end."

"Yeah sure…" Tasha said. "Could you just leave…this is sorta…ermm…uncomfortable."

"Okay," Syaoran said ready to leave. "But one more thing…"

"W-what is it?"

"I need to meet you at the dance. I have stuff to plan for our date that night."

"Alright, alright! I get it." Tasha rushed him out. "Just never do this again...OH WAIT!"

Syaoran stopped short before opening the door and looked back at the stall she was in. "Yeah?"

There was a fair bit of silence before Tasha asked... "Can you pass me some toilet paper?"

_xxx_

Jillian Aleba was one of the girl friends of the three. She was quiet and content, although inner thoughts swirled in her head solicitously. Of course, she had to stay behind last period class because she needed a few notes from the teacher to catch up with the class. Three weeks may be a bit short, but it was plenty of time for education. And that was apparently a necessity to this time of life.

She slumped out the school doors and headed toward the Li mansion, where she, Julia and Tasha stayed. They had talked to Syaoran Li over the internet for a month. He seemed really nice and wanted them to come to Japan for a visit. And of course, the three of them didn't give up this opportunity to go to Japan for a few weeks, meet a few friends, and shop! If all of their families weren't filthy rich, they wouldn't be here today.

Jillian heard sounds of children laughing, running on the grass and the sound of swings. A park was near by, and then she knew she was going in the right direction to the Li mansion.

The park finally came into view and she could see some children running around wild and free; a tall person watching over them. She could see the figure suddenly go up to a few of the children and whisper in their ears.

As she came closer and closer Jillian noticed the children were running to her, and soon she realized that they were children of the Li family.

"Hi Ms. Aleba!" One of the little girls smiled at Jillian.

"Hello." Jillian smiled back.

"I have a telegram for you." She swung back and forth like a washing machine. The little girl held out a small pink folded piece of paper.

"Thank you." Jillian said taking the paper from her. "Who's it from?"

But by the time Jillian asked that, the girl had already ran back and already another child was running toward her.

Jillian opened the note:  
_Get your dress, and get your shoes,  
Get your nails done, and get your do's_

At first she was a little confused and laughed at the letter, still wondering who wrote this.

The next child smiled at her and immediately handed her the next pink folded note without saying a word, then ran away. This time it said:  
_Smack on the lipstick, you'll look your best,  
__You're the one, above the rest_

WHO WAS THIS? It was flattering and cute and…she needed to know who was writing her these little notes.

The young boy that approached her next tipped his baseball cap like a delivery boy and in his cute little voice said. "Another telegram, miss."

She took the third piece of paper from the boy and read it at once.  
_The music will blast, and all night we will dance,  
Kiss me in the end, and have me under a trance_

Okay, whoever this was….he was a sensitive and romantic guy…and everything he was doing was absolutely romantic!

A little girl shyly came up to Jillian holding not only the next note, but a fluffy teddy bear bigger than the girl's head. She held out the note with a rather small smile on her face.

"Thank you." Jillian smiled at the girl.

"You're welcome!" The girl responded then walked away.

Jillian smiled after the girl and opened the note:  
_Keep this quiet, this is our secret,  
__We don't want this date to be regret_

This was too much! Whoever was doing this…she needed to know. Any guy that would do something as touching as this, she must date!  
One more little boy came. He was walking to Jillian holding out another note.

"Last one!" The little boy beamed excitedly. "Please say yes!"

"Thanks." Jillian giggled. "Umm…okay?"

The boy ran away quickly with a small hop in his step. Jillian opened the last pink note, reading it over and over again:  
_It's the school dance fun,  
__Join me, Li Syaoran

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe! That last part with the notes, i found it sssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo cuteee! Hehe! Yes, well anyway... I thought I'd get Syaoran's plays in this. And bwahahahahaha I took in my friend Jillida's suggestion (FlashBack: "Put you in the story! Oh wait! Put me too!") And I put in my faithful friends that I make read my story (Julie, Tashiana aka Tashy, and Jillida). Hehehe... Love you guys! The good times in the guidance staircase...haha woah! That sounded dirty... and I'm not the dirtiest of them all. :) Shut up I know that you guys are thinking about this story... anyhow...I should shut up, cuz im sounding crazy. hehe THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT (REVIEWS&READING)!  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS characters  
That little rhyming note thing that was really really crappy...yes that was mine. :P**

PS: I added a suggestion my friend (Julie) gave me when Tasha was in the washroom...its underlined :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 11**

(A/N: Okay, this chapter goes in and out a few times of Sakura and Syaoran's plays for the past 2 weeks. Got it? So try to keep up with the game.)

"Pssst!" Tomoyo Daidouji whispered to get a grey-haired boy just about to head up the stairs. "Have you got a date for the school dance?"

"No. Why?" He shook his head.

"Well…" Tomoyo smiled generously, looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Have you considered asking Sakura Kinomoto?"

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head.  
"Are you crazy?" He yelped. "It's Kinomoto! She'd never want to date me."

"Awwww!" Tomoyo squealed. "So modest!... never say never, though. You really seem to be her type. She isn't interested in boys like Syaoran Li."

"Really?" He said with a spare bit of hope.

"Yeah." Tomoyo nodded in assurance. "I'm a friend of hers and she's really looking for the right man right now. So… just give her a chance! She'll like you if you're yourself."

He smiled and took off, shouting to Tomoyo. "Thanks! I will!"

Little miss Daidouji smiled confidently. Another mission complete. Her hand hovered over right ear and she pulled back the hair, tucking it behind her ear. Two fingers lightly pressed on a small earphone held in her ear.

"How was that?" She asked.

"_Wonderful. Perfect."_ Tomoyo heard her friend say. _"I have this bet in the bag."_

"I can't believe you two." Tomoyo folded her arms and sighed. She made her way to the nearest window. "A bet."

"_Us?"_ Sakura took her friend's words offensively. _"And yes a bet. It's fair and square. He said nothing about friendly help…and how long will it take Hiiragazawa to realize you're gaming him? Huh?"_

"Don't know. Don't care." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "He had it coming."

"_Okay,"_ Sakura said. _"Just…keep two steps ahead of him."_

"I know." Tomoyo answered. "Listen, Sakura, I'm going to go to lunch now. Talk to you later."  
Tomoyo hung up and yanked out the headset and shoved it in her pocket.

"I found you." Her lover's voice crept up behind her. She felt a nice pair of muscular arms wrap around her.

"Hey hun." She closed her eyes and relaxed in the warmth of his embrace.

"This past week wasn't so bad now, was it?" Eriol said. "See? You just gotta give this man a chance."

"Man?" Tomoyo questioned with a mocking laugh. "And no, this week wasn't bad at all. It was great."

"Good." He hugged her tighter. He felt like he never wanted to let her go. Never. "So are you coming over tonight?"

"To do what?" Tomoyo grinned maliciously.

"I was thinking to hang out and do a little kissing…" Eriol whispered in her ear. "…but you know, I have no objections to any dirty ideas that go on in your head."

Tomoyo pushed him playfully and laughed. "You're such a guy!"

_xxx  
_

Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!

"Hello, Kitase Chiinori here."

"Kitase? Is that you?" Syaoran spoke into his cell phone. School had ended a few hours ago. He was now standing in front of the local coffee shop, waiting for his best friend to return back with a few sodas. "Wow! You sound so different on the phone."

"I-I do?" The voice hinted confusion. "W-wait a minute! Who is this?"

"It's Syaoran Li at your service." He grinned.

"L-Li?" Chiinori stuttered. "What…why are you calling me?"

Syaoran sighed. "I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"Ummm…" She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"The dance." Syaoran said softly. "I thought really hard about it and well…your face just kept on popping up in my head. I knew it must've meant something."

"T-take me?" Syaoran could already visualize the shocked expression on her face. "You want to take me to the dance?"

"That's right, beautiful." Syaoran said. "So what'd you say?"

"Uh…" Chiinori said. You could tell she was withholding all her excitement. "S-s-sure!"

"Cool." He stood up seeing Eriol walk out. "I can't pick you though, so I'm going to have to meet you at the dance, is that okay?"

"Uh yeah." She said a little confused.

"Don't worry," Syaoran popped open his coke. "It'll be a big surprise."

"A surprise?" Chiinori repeated. "Okay!"

"Okay then, it's a date! I'll talk to you later." Syaoran bid farewell before hanging up.

_xxx_

Most of the hallways at Seiyu High school were empty. Only a few students stayed there for after-school activities.  
Our Sakura Kinomoto was in the girl's washroom, awaiting another victim. Fake tears were already streaming down her face from the green eyes that searched for the next single guy to walk by.

After a bit of time, a brown haired boy with square rimmed glasses walked down the hallway. Sakura took action and slowly walked out with her face buried in her hands, making soft whimpers.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She heard the boys voice call out to her. She faced him with a sadden expression as he ran up to her.

"You're Sakura Kinomoto, aren't you?" he asked. Sakura nodded, noting how popular she really was then she expected. She noticed he was older than her, by his height, she's never seen him in her classes, and he was holding a text book that was a year older.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked softly.

"M-my d-date… f-f-for th-the dance…" She stuttered and forced tears out of her sockets. "H-he…he dumped m-me…. For… some other-r… g-girl!"

"He did?"

She nodded childishly. "Yes. N-now I don't have a-anyone t-to take m-me to the-e dance!"

He stood there a little dumbfounded, racking his brain for some kind of answer to this girl's problem.

"Well…" He sighed. "If you really, really, really do need a date, I could take you…"

Sakura sniffled and rubbed some of the tears away.

"Really?" She beamed. "You would do that?"

This time, he nodded.

_xxx_

"Where the hell is that Li kid?" Usaka asked. "He's damn right lucky this isn't competition." (Kay, so it's a Friday night just so you know.)

"He said sorry…" Eriol passed on the message to a steamed Usaka Horuno. "He's doing something for his and Sakura's bet."

"Bet?" The woman raised her thin eyebrow. "They made a bet?"

"Syaoran's doing something tonight?" Sakura butted in. "Urgh! I'll show him!"

_xxx_

Syaoran stood outside on of the prettiest girls in one of his classes' house. He pulled off his helmet and pulled out his cell along with another piece of paper with a number that he managed to cough up.

Syaoran punched in the ten digits and held the cell to his ear, waiting for the long 'ddrriinnnggg' to pass.

"Hello?" A high pitched croak answered.

"Hi, is this Rei Kabani?" Syaoran quietly asked. It was sort of late… a midnight sorta late.

"Yes it is." The person yawned. "May I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Li." Syaoran said. "Li Syaoran."

"Li?" Rei repeated sounding a little shocked. "Did you need something? My help? Your calling so late! Do you need a liver, kidney or something?"

"No, no!" Syaoran laughed. "You know the school dance in two weeks?"

"Yeah, do you need a tux to borrow?" Rei questioned annoyingly. "Do you need me to tell Anicha Subani to lay off you?"

"Anicha Subani?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "She's interested in me?"

"Oh! Well…ummm yeah…" Rei said . "I thought she annoyed you by now."

"Well…" Syaoran said sincerely. "…right now. I need you to look out your window."

"What? Why?" Rei said coming up to her bedroom window. The girl pulled back the curtains and peered out onto the front lawn. There stood Syaoran waving to her.

"Li? What are you doing at my house?" She squealed with repressed excitement.

"You're looking at your date to the school dance." Syaoran grinned up at her.

_xxx  
_

Syaoran was sitting at a convenience store parking lot. After Kabani's house, he sure needed a drink. He leaned against the seat of his motorcycle and chugged down some cola. He looked at his bike. Boy, was it time to get a new one. Eriol pointed this out too. They've had their bikes for a few years now, and things grow old fast. The whole damn world was so industrial, and at this teenage stage of their life, they needed to get their hands on the newest things out; fresh off the press.

Syaoran searched through the phonebook on his cell for 'Anicha Subani'. He ticked off the other hundred girls' numbers off until he found her. He was ready to pay her a little call, but thought it be best to ask her the next day. It was 1:15am already. That was just a tad too late.

That was when something through him off subject.

It was a soft rumbling sound. Smooth and sharp. The sound of a revving motorcycle.

Syaoran looked up to the darkly lit road. The headlight of the bike shone dimly in the distance as it came speeding up. As the motorcycle was coming up to the stop, it slowed down to the red light. There was a girl on it. Her attire slightly matched the colour painted bike. Her helmet jerked to the side as she looked at the convenience store parking lot. Aha! She found what she was looking for, and Syaoran knew it.

The corners of his lips turned up to reveal a coy smile. The girl rushed up beside Syaoran. He lifted his coke in the air to her.  
"Goooooooddd eeeeevvening!" Syaoran grinned.

Sakura climbed her Ninja and pulled off her helmet. "What are you… drunk?" She gave him a queer look over his slurred greeting, half lidded eyes and malicious grin.

His eyes furrowed as he examined his coke bottle. He then went back to grinning at her once he found nothing wrong with it. "Nope!"

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Sakura walked up to him.

"Oh were you?" Syaoran tossed his head in the air and raised his eyebrows. "Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Sakura didn't answer that. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Syaoran looked at her deeply with a slight hint of tipsiness; but remember, he wasn't drunk… or high. "Why were you looking for me? You wanted some of me…"

He slowly walked up to her as Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Its late…" His voice rumbled low. "It's dark…"

It seemed like more and more, Syaoran was the cause of Sakura's lost breath. She couldn't keep her pace, and her mind was going insane.  
"We're almost alone…" He went on huskily. "We could do so much…"

Heat raising around her face. Her entire body trembling. The touch in her hands and fingers felt numb.

"Just me…" He came up so close to her, his nose was just a touch a way from her flustering cheek. "…and you."

His free hand wriggled itself around her waiste. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

She didn't answer. Sakura tried but all that came out was air as she opened her mouth.

His nose gently caressed the sighed of her neck, making her close her eyes and sigh in content.

"It'd be a very…very, long night." His mouth came close to her lips, ready to kiss her but… "Oh! But you want to make me want you all by yourself, don't you?"

…He moved away. She opened her eyes, feeling a burn. What a slap in the face!  
Syaoran turned around and walked back to his motorcycle chuckling to himself. Her lips pressed together angrily, and she followed him, ready to blow…

"YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" Her voice echoed in the midst of the streets.  
"Oh really?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. "If you wanted that kiss, why didn't you just kiss me?"

"I didn't want it." Sakura snapped. "You wanted to kiss me."

"No I didn't." He stated. "You wanted me to kiss you."

"No!" She screamed. "FINE!... You know what?... TAKE YOUR STUPID KISS."

And with those words, it was really quite obvious what she did. She tugged on his shirt and brought him down to bring him into yet another intense kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Damn! Thinking up plays for Sakura is hard. Lol but i like this ch... sooo next ch. is gonna be about who wins the bet. CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHO'S GONNA WIN?Hehehe I know! Oh and my friend tashy knows too, cuz she wanted me to ruin it for her. Anyhow...Woot! NHL Stanley cup playoffs game right now. Sens vs. Sabres. Going for sens even tho their chokers and sabres are good. Anyhow, its overtime right now (2-2) And its killing me (haha other story). Well, i better shut up now... need to watch. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! Peace out!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 12 **

A beauty contest. For most, or basically every girl, this dance or any other even that involves looking pretty, turns into competition. And it doesn't always turn out pretty in the end.

Sakura's hair was pulled up half way. A uniquely designed black halter top hung from her neck and hugged her upper body. Her black skirt just passed her knees and moved with her every step. There was a small amount of mascara on her long lashes, and pink tinted lip gloss along her lips. Short dangly earrings hid underneath her soft, silky hair, and that was when she was just about ready.

Tomoyo wore a white tank top and purple skirt. Her hair was straightened and trimmed. Her lips were glossed up and a light indigo shade was brushed over her eyelids.

These girls were the finest in Tomoeda. Probably even in Japan. Other girls could barely compete against what they had. The doorbell rang while they still ran throughout the house making sure they really were ready.

"Tomoyo!" Natsumi called out from downstairs.

"Eriol Hiiragazawa is here! And so is Syaoran Li!" Both girls came running down at the sound of the guys' names. Tomoyo jumped and hugged her boyfriend, then obviously kissed him.

"Wow!" Eriol said looking at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you!" Tomoyo smiled at the compliment. "You're looking handsome yourself."

"Came to be one of my dates, Syaoran?" Sakura grinned at the only other guy without a girl clinging to him.

"No. I thought we should go together to see the number of dates we have at the same time." Syaoran smirked. Sakura, disappointed at his remark, matched his smirk, remembering to keep up with her game.

"Then let the best play win." She said not giving a fair hand and walking out the door.

"Oh, he already has." Syaoran followed her out.

_xxx_

"Okay ladies and gentlemen!" A loud cheerful male voice spoke clearly into the microphone. He was tall and lanky, and was otherwise known as the dj. "Welcome to the 38th annual Seijuu High School da-" Another tall dark male entered the stage and took the mic from the scrawny boy.  
"Hey everyone..." The new announcer greeted the gym filled with students. Teachers gave a very disapproving look, but stayed back in their positions and did nothing till it was necessary. Girls in the crowd screamed and squealed like crazy. "As you all may know, I'm Li Syaoran." More frantic high pitched squealed filled the gym and caused many people to cover their ears.

"Please calm down." Syaoran chuckled with an uplifting smile. "I just need my date and Sakura's date to go to the back of the gym... that's all." Syaoran then shoved the mic back into the dj's hands and walked off stage, ready to meet the plenty of wonderful people that admired him, and Sakura, but mostly him. Right? Eriol and Tomoyo were the first to approach him as he made his way to the larger party in the gym.

"You have nine dates, man." Was the first thing Eriol said to his best friend. Syaoran immediately looked at the beautiful Tomoyo, who smiled earnestly back at him.

"Sakura has nine dates." She answered his questioning look. Syaoran frowned as Sakura came to meet up with them.

"What's happening now?" Sakura grinned childishly at his upset. "It looks like we're even."

"Bullshit." Syaoran muttered. "There is no such thing as even unless you're using mathematical numbers."

"So then tell me how you're going to determine who wins fairly, how we're going to tell our dates it was a bet, how we're going to stay alive after we tell them, and when one of us gets rewarded?" Sakura sneered at his rude manner.

"The staying alive part..." Syaoran came up close to her and said it ever so softly, that it was dangerous topic. "..Is your problem. You learn to survive yourself."

"HE PLAYED US!" The group turned to see their three new friends completely dumbfounded over what they just heard. Julia gasped and covered her mouth innocently. While Jillian shifted her weight to one said and rested her hands on her hips giving full fledged girl attitude. "Oh no he didn't!"

"Uh... yeah, he did Jills." Julia looked over to her friend. Jillian then crossed her arms and looked away.

"Just wait girls." Syaoran waved them down. "We'll explain everything in a second."

Sakura crossed her arms as well and looked at Syaoran. "We still don't have a winner."

"SYAAAOOOOOOORAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" A loud scream echoed throughout the gym. Everyone's eyes averted to a girl in the doorway. She was a beauty of course. This was official since all the guys started to drool over her voluptuous body. She long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, and sharp red eyes. She wore a red sleeveless button down top and a cream coloured mini skirt. It took her awhile to find the man she was looking for, but when she did she shouted his name once more and ran to him with open arms. Syaoran sighed a few seconds before she reached him with a tight embrace.

"OH I MISSED YOU!" The girl said. Everyone watched Syaoran suffocate under this one. The guys were used to his attention, and the girls turned red in the face and green eyed as they watched yet another girl hog all of him.

"MEILING!" Syaoran gasped for air. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" The girl known as Meiling released from her hug and gave Syaoran a very teary eyed look.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Meiling said gently. Syaoran smiled at her the best he could although he was feeling rather annoyed that she was here.

"Who is this, Syaoran?" Sakura bit her lip, looking at the relationship of the two. More so the way she was hanging off his neck.

"Another one of my dates." Syaoran smirked.

_xxx_

'He won.' Sakura sat by herself in the seat, still trying to re-think over the whole event that just happened in the past few hours. While everyone else was on the dance floor, enjoying their night, she, a beautiful girl, sat alone. Although many of her own dates, and other boys had asked her to dance, she didn't answer and saw right through them. The only apparent man she could see was the one that had beaten her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo sat beside her best friend a little concerned. "Are you alright?" She asked for the hundredth time.

"He won Tomoyo." Sakura repeated, biting down on her lip to cause herself the physical pain she was feeling inside. "I didn't beat him."

"Don't take it too harshly, Sakura." Tomoyo hugged her. "You'll make it back up again. You always do."

"I shouldn't have been so confident in this." Sakura shook her head. "I should have done my plays faster. Better."

Tomoyo tried to give her friend a reassuring smile. "We'll help you get him back. Don't worry."

Sakura took in a deep breathe and regained self-assurance. That was when Meiling approached her.

"Are you Syaoran's girlfriend?" Meiling asked. Sakura stared at her confused. A date of Syaoran's asking if Sakura was his girlfriend? They didn't even show any sign of affection for each other... unless it was all one-sided.

"Oh..." Sakura blinked. "No, I'm not."

Meiling smiled at her and winked. "Well, you and Syaoran seem to have a thing for each other."Sakura continued to stare at the girl at a complete lost for words.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Meiling said. "I haven't really introduced myself... I'm Meiling Li. Syaoran's cousin." Sakura's blank expression suddenly lit up a bit.

_xxx_

"So, Mr. Syaoran Li, how does it feel to beat The Sakura Kinomoto?" Eriol held an imaginary microphone and pretended to be some top reporter. Syaoran leaned toward Eriol's outstretched hand.

"Well..." He smiled charmingly. "It wasn't like I was going to lose. Although, she did have a chance… but I was just one step ahead of her."

"Uh huh..." Eriol nodded. "Now, Mr. Li, tell us... have you had any attraction toward Ms. Kinomoto like the many other men around her?"

Eriol waited for his reply. Instead, Syaoran kept his lips tight and looked at his best friend with his half lidded eyes. Eriol's arm retracted, bringing his imaginary microphone back to himself.

"I'll take that as a 'no comment'" Eriol ended his little commentary.

"Li Syaoran." By the sound of his name, Syaoran wheeled around to find his beaten contender.

"Can I help you?" He couldn't help but smile with triumph. Sakura looked at him with a small competitive smile, relaxed arms in their crossed form. Her head was tilted questioningly and her eyebrows were raised.

"No friends rule, eh?" Syaoran braced himself for her retaliation. He shoved his hands into his pockets and played it cool. He looked to the girl that stood supportingly behind Sakura. Mainly, at his own flesh and blood, Meiling.

"I see you found out about Meiling." Syaoran turned to the red-eyed beauty. "You betrayed me, Meiling. Family is supposed to be there for each other."

Meiling rolled her eyes and ignored his stupid comment. Syaoran turned back to Sakura's questioning look.

"Meiling isn't my friend. She's my cousin." He smirked and turned away from her. "But nice try though."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and a fine line was formed by her lips. She bit her lip hard to create the physical pain she was really feeling. As Syaoran took one step to walk away, her arms dropped to her side and she let out a heaving sigh. "What do you want me to do?" Syaoran stopped at the gentle sound of her voice. He smiled once again and turned back around to face her timid body.

_xxx_

"TTTAAAAASSSHHHHH?" Jillian called out into the darkness of the night. She went outside the gym doors to look for her friends. Somehow, she had ended up dancing in a crowd where her North American friends weren't in.

Jillian walked out to the somewhat lit football field past various people making out. She needed some fresh air away from people – a break. She sat herself on one row of the bleachers. The girl sighed heavily and looked out into the fresh distance where she could see the stars so clearly. It was weird being in a foreign country. I mean, did she really want to be here? It was probably to escape being jailed in the same school, the same boring place, that and a new set of fashion scenery. Jillian lay herself down and closed her eyes, feeling the brisk evening wind brush against her body.

"Where are those two?" She asked aloud, referring to Julia and Tasha. "I can't believe they just left me."

"J-J-Jillian?" Tasha's voice cut through her thoughts. "Is that you?"

"Tashy?" Jillian jumped up anxiously searching around for her friend. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Jills." Her friend's voice answered with a bit of a quiver. "D-don't move – hey! Stop it!"

"Huh?" Jillian's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean stop it?"

_xxx_

"Wha-what!" Sakura wanted to scream, but her voice was no match to the blasting music. Her mouth dropped. "An 'entertaining' dance?"

Syaoran smirked his infamous smirk, and soon the boys that were Sakura's own dates started to crowd around them.

"At least we get something after all…" A boy said.

"And I thought just being considered Sakura's date was good."  
"I wanna make out with her."

"Make out with her? Talk about bang her buddy."

Sakura tried to push out the unnecessary comments. Her main focus was, subjecting herself in such a way that it put her reputation down. This was bad. Oh, this was very, very bad.  
"Ahem!" Various tapping interrupted. "What about us?" Syaoran's dates didn't look sorrowful, or even as shocked as Sakura was, they weren't even angry. No. Instead they still had their perky, smiling faces on. The usual amount of make-up and the usual amount of kissing up to the hottest player around.

"What do we get?" They asked. Syaoran chuckled at their small attempt.  
"I'll take each and every one of you on a date to make up for it." He winked at them. Okay, so everyone was happy. Everyone but Sakura Kinomoto. The poor girl still stood there a little fazed by her distant future. Syaoran came up close to her, still grimacing over his victory.  
"You better start practicing a routine." Syaoran whispered close to her. "Cause you have one week."

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry it took me awhile to update. But now that exams are over ( I also mentioned this in KYS)... I can update! Yay! Anyway, hope you guys like... and I'll get another chapter, which i cant wait to do, up soon. And does anyone know what Tasha is up to? (Tashy, Julie and Jills, don't answer that. :P) Anyway, hope all is good. And you guys do not realize how many times i had to re-write this stupid chapter because of stupid screw ups. LOLS. Sorry, i needed to vent. Anyway, hope to get more out soon. Thank you all for the support! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 13 **

(WARNING: Mention of sexual content. Recommended for Teens, mature and immature. Hehe!)

"Tomoyo!" Sakura bit the inside of her cheek furiously. Her wide eyes and shaking body pleaded for some security. "Help!"

Tomoyo laughed as she set down the iPod and speakers. Along with the other two play girls, Julia, Tasha, Jillian and Meiling Li also hung around the living room.

"They're all going to think I'm some kind of slut!" Sakura breathed in and out frantically.

"The guys… they already think so, so low of me! Like I'm some toy."

"But don't you imply that?" Jillian looked at her a little confused. Sakura's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Noooo!" She cried. "I lead guys around, but I don't do them. And when I do flirt with them, it isn't like I'm being that easy, I think. I do have some self respect, don't I?"

"That's Kokate…" Tomoyo laughed. "Walking around in the kinkiest things ever created on this planet, and is such a spoiled little brat."

"Oh, that bitch." Julia input her almighty thought, "She gives me such dirty looks!"

"Oh!" Jillian exclaimed a little unsure of things. "Well, then… I don't know. What are you worried about?"

"My reputation." She paced around the spaced living room. "This dance… an entertaining dance…"

"He's implying she's worth being a stripper." Meiling crossed her arms. She was deeply disappointed in her cousin; using girls left and right, so he could get his way. It was like a business to him. Everyone turned to see Meiling.

"Syaoran is ruining Sakura's reputation this way." She went on to explain her cousin's psychology. "This builds his ego. Getting his friends to watch as well shows that he isn't going to be singled out as a _sickening_ guy because everyone will be witnessing Kinomoto perform more provocative movements. This way, she's seen as an officially self-declared slut…"

'_That bastard.' _Crossing her arm, Sakura bit her lip and continued to pace through her living room. Everyone else stood, processing the newly received information.

"…that and he'll be hailed by the guys with further respect." Meiling went on. "All this, and a pleasing bonus of watching you strut your stuff, Sakura."

'_Damnit!'_ She thought. _'I underestimated him. He knew that and took advantage of me.'_

"I have an idea!" Tomoyo interrupted everyone's conniving image of Li Syaoran. But, it was funny. Even if everyone currently disliked Syaoran, they probably still wouldn't be able to resist his charm.

_xxx_

"You're the man." Eriol said for the umpteenth time. Syaoran and Eriol were playing basketball, inflating their egos as usual.

"I know." Syaoran smirked, dunking the ball in the net. "She's so dense."

"Ah, but not as dense as the others."

"Fine. She isn't that dense." Syaoran admitted, chucking the ball at Eriol with restraining force. The topic was obviously none other than the lovely Sakura Kinomoto. "But that doesn't make her any different from the rest of the girls that want me."

Eriol made his shot equally as good as Syaoran and received the ball bouncing towards him. "True." He agreed, passing his best friend the ball. "But…you probably want her just the same."

"No." Syaoran frowned.

"But you gotta admit… she's incredibly hot."

"Yeah, so what? There's plenty of hot girls out there."

"Any that can compare to her?" Eriol pointed out. "Definite good sense of style, self respect and respect for others, smart, and confident? Is not only sexy, but more so beautiful?" He raised his eyebrows as Syaoran made his shot, missing the net. The ball bounced back to him and Syaoran turned to his smirking friend.

"You're too much," was all he managed to say.

"Avoiding the question?" Eriol grinned even more, putting Syaoran on the spot.

"How about Meiling?" Syaoran suggested.

"Ah…" Eriol thought carefully, an image of the stunning girl in mind. "She's got a good heart, man, but… she doesn't have that cooking ethic a woman usually has."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Syaoran said before making his jump shot. "I have a bad feeling about her hanging out with Kinomoto though."

"It's like an inside job." Eriol chuckled, stealing the ball away. Syaoran stood there a little thunderstruck. His concentration was no longer on getting his possession of the ball back, but what his friend just said.

"Shit." He cursed.

_xxx_

"Sakura..." Tomoyo hoisted up her fallen friend. "You can't give up now…"

"I'm not." Sakura shifted her weight, causing Tomoyo to drop her. "I'm just taking a little break."

"Come on!" The other girls encouraged. "We still have to help you get that twirl down."

"I can do a twirl!" She whined. "I do it all the time!"

"Yeah well…" Jillian joined Tomoyo to pull her up. "…the transition from that step to the next is a little rough."

"A little rough?" Kinomoto questioned.

"Yes, it was." Tasha said preparing the song again. "Just practice that step by step again and you have the first part down."

Sakura groaned and fell down again after the two girls had helped her up. This was not easy and it was only the first day of the week.

"I think Sakura has it pretty much down except for that part." Meiling said. "Let her practice the chorus steps."

"This is so humiliating!" Sakura cried out randomly.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Tomoyo patted her back. "You can steal Syaoran away with this."

"Yeah, definitely." Meiling approved. "If I know my cousin, this will definitely sweep him

off his feet."

"That's why you're here!" Tomoyo grinned delightfully. "Jillian has some good dance suggestions, Tasha brings her support and help with the music, and Julia is critiquing looks as well."

"And Tomoyo is here for playette purposes." Meiling chimed in. "With her technique and skills with guys, she knows what spots Sakura is bound to hit."

"And I will also be creating Sakura's costume!" Tomoyo sang proudly.

"See! You have so much support that there's no way you can fail." Tasha smiled at the happy bunch. "All the boys will be blown away."

"All thanks to you guys." Sakura sighed happily and stood up. She had to do this. Although this was part of Syaoran's plan in the beginning, she would use it to her advantage. With determination and a bit of courage, there was no stopping her. So what if he won the bet? She was making her comeback. No breaks, just pure hard, tedious, vigorous work.

"I need a drink." Sakura blew. That was, of course, after this one. She threw off her t-shirt to reveal a sports bra clad body. She headed towards the kitchen with her water bottle to get cold water. All of the girls followed her, agreeing that they deserved a break just as well as her. Of course, without her, there was no point in the dance.

Natsumi served them all lemonade, greeting all the girls who all wore tired expressions. "How is it going?" She asked as she set the tray down. The girls were scattered like cards around the kitchen; some on stools, some standings, and others seated at the table.

"She's progressing well," Julia commented, taking a glass.

"It's exhausting," Sakura informed Natsumi, "We've been working for four hours now."

"Well, that's what you get for making that bet," Natsumi shook her head. She tied her hair up into a loose bun and put on an apron. She began to dice vegetables on the cutting board, paying little attention to the chattering girls.

"I was supposed to win that bet!" Sakura slammed her hand on the counter making a face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" Julia said. "If we knew it was a bet, we wouldn't have agreed to be Syaoran's date… and if we knew he'd ask other girls out, we would've dumped that sucker anyway."

"Yeah!" Jillian and Tasha agreed in unision.

"It's alright." Sakura said. "It was fair competition and he would've found other girls whether it was you guys or not… he's just that good. Plus, I don't blame you guys for agreeing to go out with him. He's pretty smooth."

'So smooth that he asked me out, while I was on the damn toilet seat,' Tasha cringed, recalling the embarrassing moment. There was no way she was going to share that piece of information with anyone. It was too mortifying.

"That's my cousin for you!" Meiling laughed haughtily proud of her own blood line.

"Well…" Natsumi resumed back into the conversation as she chopped up the vegetables. "Syaoran Li seems to be running a life well thought." The sarcasm in her voice was clear. The thought of these teenagers running around like the way they did was also clear. But she was still young and could accept some of their antics.

"Syaoran is probably like that because…" Meiling thought for a bit, letting everyone's curious stares sink in toward her. She took a drink of her lemonade and tossed back her long hair. "…his parents expect him to get married."

"Of course they expect him to get married." Tasha said. "He's the only son in your family. He needs to carry on the name."

"Yes." Meiling agreed. "But their expectations are far greater than anything common."

Natsumi stopped cutting and listened intently. Sakura and Tomoyo were apprehending

Syaoran's situation. Everyone just seemed to be so interested in Syaoran Li that time seemed to freeze around his own kin.

"Syaoran is just being a rebel. He's trying to live his teenage life and get with every girl there is possible." She went on, "For once he's decided to marry an adequate girl. He mustn't turn back on it. It's way too much of a hassle to do. He's bound to his reputation, his career and the woman he loves. The consequences are harsher than just divorce papers and discrimination. I think they take it as seriously as disowning him as he would disown his wife."

"So you're saying…" Tomoyo joined in, "that he's living out his life. His family is all that he really has, so he has no choice but to obey their ways."

"Yes." Meiling confirmed Tomoyo's statement.

"But wouldn't it be wiser to go through long term relationships than ones that aren't even

real or true." Natsumi put down her knife and walked toward the group of girls with concerned eyes. "Love takes time. And if he's practicing cheating and toying with girls feelings, isn't he just running further away than what his family's disciplinarians are asking?"

"You're right." Ms. Li nodded. "But we can't stop what he does now. And we can barely influence him properly with his stubborn head. But once he's made his commitment, he has to realize he has to stick with it."

_Ding-dong… dong…dong…_ The doorbell rang. Speak of the devil.

"I'll get it." Sakura jumped off her stool and strolled to the door. The thought of Syaoran's position made her ache. What would she do in his position? Sakura finally reached the door. She unlocked it and pulled it open to see someone that put the smile on her face.

"Hello!" She grinned and leaned up against the door frame. "Came for a visit?"

"Not really." Syaoran said coldly. He tried to peer into her house, hoping to catch Meiling.

"Bedroom is upstairs." She whispered winking at him.

"I think it's already occupied." Syaoran retaliated, basing his theory on what she was wearing. "Where's Meiling?"

"Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol made it to the front door, eagerly looking for his girl.

"They're inside." Sakura walked away, leaving the door open as a way to welcome them inside her home. She went back to the kitchen informing everyone who the visitors were.

"Meiling…" Syaoran stood dominantly over his cousin, "We have to go home."

Eriol and Tomoyo had found each other and also found their way into another room. Thank goodness!

"Why?" Meiling whined childishly. "I'm helping Sakura."

"Kinomoto has enough help." Syaoran stated clearly. "Mother wants us home right away."

Of course, he was only thinking up an excuse so he could get Meiling out of there. Who knows what she could do with an inside job like that? But, it was obvious that she had already said her share of things.

"Fine." The girl pouted, finishing the rest of her lemonade. She turned to Natsumi and Sakura. "Thank you for everything, everyone."

"No problem!" Sakura smiled cheerfully as usual, "Come back again!"

"I'll see you all at school." Meiling told the four seventeen year old girls in the kitchen.

"You're transferring to Seiyu as well?" Jillian widened her eyes as Meiling nodded at her.

"Are you girls coming?" Syaoran addressed Tasha, Julia and Jillian. They shook their heads in unison. "No, we're sleeping over."

"Do you wanna sleep over too?" Sakura whispered teasingly to Syaoran as she cleared the table of the lemonade and glasses.

"Maybe. That is, only when I don't have anywhere else to sleep." Syaoran answered her frankly. He began to walk out of the kitchen, tossing a hand as a sign of resigning. "See you girls later."

Sakura ended up following him to the door where Meiling leaned against the wall pouting. Eriol and Tomoyo were bidding each other a sweet goodbye.

"Bye Syaoran." Sakura smiled as the three stepped out. Syaoran looked at her childish smile. It was awfully sweet. So, he returned it……distastefully, of course.

"Goodbye," he called out, but not before emphasizing Sakura's dreaded thought, "Less than a week."

_xxx_

"YOU AREN'T SERIOUS!" Sakura screamed as she threw a pillow at Tasha. The girls

were gathered around the living room. Pillows and blankets draped the area messily. There was a movie playing at the large screen TV but no one was paying attention. They were all caught up in big news. "Under the bleachers by the football field? I can't believe you! You did it before me!"

"Was he cute?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"Definitely!" Tasha gave them all two thumbs up, "And he was awesome…"

"That was just… urgh… I did not need to see that!" Jillian shook her head and waved her hands in front of her. "God Tash… you shoulda got a room."

"Sorry Jills." Tasha laughed. "But I told you to go away… and you didn't."

"I know…" The girl buried her head into her own pillow, "and I shoulda listened."

"Haha!" Julia laughed and pointed her finger towards Jills. "So, Jills… how do you feel of getting to see love-making up close? Are you influenced by Tasha's ways?"

"Ewww, no!" Jillian shielded her eyes. "I don't even wanna talk about it no more…"

"Well, I'm still surprised you did it." Sakura hugged her pillow and crossed her legs. She tossed some popcorn in her mouth, then took a drink of her pop. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing yet."

"Well…" Tasha's face turned slightly red, "I was a little drunk. And he was really hot…"

"And?" Tomoyo inquired, obviously interested in Tasha's sex life. She made herself comfortable as she clambered into her spot with her own pillow under her arms.

"Okay. So we were dancing, right?" Tasha started to brief them on how it started. "After a bit, we started to feel really hot."

"Cause of all the grinding, right?" Julia jerked her eyebrows up and smiled tauntingly.

"Yeah. So, he offered to take a break outside."

"There were so many people making out, out there." Jillian rolled her eyes and groaned. The images rooted in her mind disgusted her to no end.

"I know…" Tasha nodded. "So, we went to the bleachers, where there weren't many people cause everyone was all in the dark making out."

"Then he kissed you and you kissed him…" Sakura jumped to an immediate conclusion, "and then you started to make out leading to…"

"Sex!" Julia concluded happily.

Tasha flushed with embarrassment, nodding her head to give the affirmative.

"You bad girl," Julia laughed, pointing her small index finger towards the ex-virgin.

"Wow," Tomoyo beamed. "That was straight forward. I'm one to wait on that topic."

"Oh please!" Julia swayed her body back and pushed Tomoyo playfully, "I give you and Eriol a month or less. Knowing how Li and Hiiragazawa are."

"I'll lead him close to it." Tomoyo smiled and brought her index finger to her chin in thought. "But then I'm just going to break it off with him when he least expects it."

"Really?"

"Yup!" She giggled. "He doesn't think that I know he wants me to fall for him. But he has it coming."

"Oooohhh you're good." Jillian complimented.

"Are you sure you can control yourself?" Tasha asked a little concerned. "He is smooth on girls when he really needs to be. That charm… It's hard to let that down."

"That's their trick," Sakura pointed out. "We're just here to outsmart them. We've done this tons of times and we all know we're better than those two."

"Oh! Is that what you're trying to do?" Julia turned to Sakura, "Outsmart Li right? That's what the bet was all about…"

"I guess you could say that…" Sakura said softly. More talk about Syaoran would just confuse her. He just barely seemed to acknowledge her, as he put her at the bottom of his list. And no matter what people said, he didn't take interest in her. She knew that, even if she continued to try to alter that fact. There was just something about him that made her try; made her respect for males a little more decent.

"We're rooting for you!" Jillian punched her fist into the air. All of the girls laughed at her undeniably cute gesture. But was rooting a real matter for it?

_xxx_

The days went by with Sakura practicing hard to perfect her flow of movement. With Tomoyo's help she had practiced everyday after school. Jillian, Julia, Tasha and Meiling would come by to help out a little too, but of course, Syaoran would come to fetch Meiling. Eriol would always tagalong with Syaoran to see his girlfriend.

Sakura went through incessant practice throughout that week, finding the start of her dance offbeat and adjusting her moves while quicken her steps for the routine.

"1, 2, 3… 4! 1, 2, 3…4!" Meiling kept count of her steps while they others nodded their heads in unison to the beat.

"Kick, down…step, step, step!" Jillian instructed over the music. Sakura collapsed onto the floor for about the fifth time that day with a long melodramatic groan.

"Come on Sakura," Tasha helped pull her up to her feet, "You're doing your the dance tonight."

"Kill me now." Sakura closed her eyes and whispered softly to the heavens, hoping they'd hear her plead and rescue her. Unfortunately, they were on their break.

"You have two hours to rehearse this before we meet them at the hall." Tomoyo informed her after she glanced at her watch. "Actually, less than that because you still have to get ready." She said as almost an afterthought.

Sakura then cursed aloud before she got up and began the routine again, but this time perfectly. The girls even applauded her on her accomplishment, and then they helped Sakura get ready for the performance.

The girl led her into a room where, Tomoyo had informed her earlier, her outfit was laid out. "Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out backing away cautiously only to find that the door was locked. "This isn't a strip club!"

"It's your outfit." Tomoyo rolled her eyes shoving the clothes into Sakura's hands.

"Wow! So kinky." Julia giggled. "The guys would definitely love that!"

"So then you have to wear it!" Tasha took the clothes and held it up against Sakura. "Very sexy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine!" She said as she snatched the outfit out of Tasha's hands, scurrying to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. There were folds of crimson colored silk fabric that hung loosely off her shoulders, draped there precariously. It was covered by a lacy black design made up of see-through material that felt scratchy against her bare skin. In the back, the shirt was held together by a piece of ribbon that was strung through the holes and tied under her shoulder blades.

It looked like a piece of lingerie to her, actually, it probably was. The things Tomoyo came up with! She also had on black capri cut pants that were laced with a similar design up each side of her legs. And to top it all off was a hat, one that you'd see a suspiciously rich man wearing.

Sakura's friends went completely agog over her sexy look, and insisted it needed to be finished off with make-up. They applied vibrant red lipstick, and some eyeliner with mascara. A light shade of pink was thinly layered over her eyelids. Tomoyo brushed her hair then used the curling iron to bring light bouncy curls that she pulled up a bit.

"Oh my god!" The girls squealed as Sakura posed in her bad girl stance. Then she shifted her weight to one side, the hand on the hip, her foot for forward and another hand on her hat along with a pout on her face. Sakura giggled, this was all very amusing… the getting ready part, as for the dancing part… that was going to be a different story.

"You're forgetting these." Tomoyo held out a pair of stilettos. Immediately Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared long and hard at the pair of… was shoes the right word for them? She had deeply wished that this were a dream. That little pair of hard, sharp-ended objects was a complete dream.

"No Tomoyo." She brought herself to say. "No, no, no… tell me we're going to a ball, because those are not for dancing."

"Too bad!" Tomoyo smiled, happily shoving them into her friend's hands. "Li even agreed that you should dance in heels, he thought it would be far more difficult."

Sakura's jaw remained fallen while Tomoyo pushed her into a seat to put them on.

"I'm going to fall and break something if I dance in those." Sakura muttered miserably. "Nice way for you to help a friend. Why couldn't you have at least let me were those to my practices?"

"This was last minute, and Sakura…" Tomoyo put Sakura's foot into the shoe and laced up the straps. "… This is your chance to get Li, and just focus on the steps, not what you're stepping on."

"I'm too focused on making a fool of myself than I already am." Sakura said.

"Come on." Tomoyo stood up when she was done. "We have to be at the hall before the guys."

Tomoyo took her friends hand and led her away while our dancer groaned to her unlucky fate.

_xxx_

"Is she ready?" Syaoran asked after walking through the door to find Tomoyo waiting for them with her cell phone in hand.

"Look how eager he is to see her!" Eriol teased. He, in turn, was shoved aside while Tomoyo was giggling furiously.

"Of course she's ready!" She answered after her previous laughing fit. "But the question is, are you ready for her?"

Syaoran shrugged off a small blush and got a curious look from Tomoyo and Eriol. He walked away from them to look at the seating arrangements. He noticed there was one seat set prominently forward from the rest.

"So why are you here?" Tomoyo smiled deviously as she slowly walked up to Eriol with a finger tucked under her chin. Eriol wrapped his arms around her and touched the tip of her nose with his own.

"To see someone." He smirked. Tomoyo enjoyed his little game, not the one she was playing at but this small little gesture.

"Oh?" She giggled, bringing lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "And would this someone be a girl?"

"Umm… Yes." He gave in false thought, making her laugh. "A very beautiful girl."

"Really?" Tomoyo inched closer to his face so that her lips gently grazed hers. "How beautiful?"

"It can't be explained in words." His eyes began to close like he was falling asleep while his lips glided closer to hers. "Only by affection."

After a single passionate kiss, they went on with their little play.

"So I hear there's going to be a girl dancing here."

"Yes, there is, are you here to watch?" Tomoyo raised a questioning brow. Was he really going to commit adultery in front of her? That was sadly pathetic since he didn't cover it up well (to her that is).

"Only if you're that girl." Eriol smirked at her. Tomoyo laughed and nuzzled her face into his chest. She did indeed find that sweet, and although she was just scamming him… it was clear to see that she had slowly been falling through a hole she dug deeper.

_xxx_

"SAKURAA KINOMOTOO! SAKURAA KINOOMOTOO!" The crowd of men jeered before the stage in their seats. This was making Sakura far more nervous than she already was. She was having a case of what is typically called 'stage-fright'. She paced around the back stage mumbling random things to herself, such as being in a dream or sudden death. Her friends watched her pace, maniacally crying out for soft sounds of help.

"Its okay Sakura." Julia patted her back. "You practiced, you can do this!"

"No… no I can't." Her eyes widened and her hands clenched together. "So… this is so…"

"We're rooting for you!" Jillian punched her fist into the air, like the night they slept over.

"There are over a thirty guys out there." Tasha blurted out after taking a peek at the audience. Sakura trembled even more while Julia told Tasha to shut up.

"What's wrong with Sakura? And where's Tomoyo?" Meiling came out to find the girls. Sakura looked at Meiling frantically.

"Tell your cousin that I give up." She said with wide-eyed fright. "There are way too many guys out there and I… I don't want to do this."

Meiling put both of her hands on Sakura's shoulders and stared her straight in the eyes with a serious face.

"You have to do this," she said firmly. "If you don't Syaoran will look down on you even more."

And before Sakura could answer Tomoyo had pulled out a bottle and insisted to Sakura that she drink it all. She took the bottle and drank without thinking. Her thoughts were more focused on the performance, Tomoyo tried to give her another bottle when she was done with the first one, but she couldn't take more than a couple of sips. Sakura went out on stage, loosing all hesitation.

Her head felt funny and she had a strong metallic taste in her mouth. She looked out at the dark audience, a blurry view of all the guys there came to view, and in the front, with the best view, was Syaoran Li. His arms were crossed and a sly smirk played on his face. The rest of the guys behind him were giving her a headache with their high-pitched catcalls. She staggered backstage for a bit until Tomoyo called out her name.

"Sakura?" She whispered loud enough for only Sakura to hear. She looked over at her with curiously but didn't say a word. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded slightly trying to remember her first move. She looked at Syaoran and his impatient but amused stature. She couldn't help but smile and wink at him.

She heard the music start playing and she made her first step. She whispered the beat to herself, and flowed with all of her movements naturally. The high heel thing seemed to be a lot easier than she thought; she even started to wonder why the boys were yelling out when she wasn't even done.

As she made a few steps right and did a hip roll in a cowboy pose, her eyes remained transfixed on Syaoran. The same brusque position was set on his face, the one that made him look inevitably cool.

While Sakura was dancing to Promiscuous Girl, gladly chosen by Tomoyo I might add, Tomoyo had led a group of girls outside in the hall.

"Okay, we have to get every guy out of there fast." She whispered quietly amongst them. All of them nodded in agreement. "And any one of you that gets caught by Li, you are sorely dead."

The girls nodded a bit grimly, they all wore their most revealing sets of clothing for the occasion, along with a pair of sunglasses. Their mission: Get every guy out of that room. How? Seduction of course! And if you wonder what's with the sunglasses, it's a mystery thing to conceal their identity.

Let's get some FAQs straight. Who devised this? Tomoyo; why did she do it? So she could help Sakura. How? Gather a bunch of girls and get them to lead the guys (except Syaoran) out of there. Mission? It's in progress.

View Points

Daidouji, Tomoyo: She knew where Eriol was sitting, so she went to him immediately.

"Hey baby…" She jumped onto him, indulging him into a good intense kiss. One hand was riding up his shirt, trickling slowly up and down his chest. She pulled him closer to her body and made soft little whisper sounds to entice him.

"Tomoyo…" He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you." Her lips brushed against his as she spoke. Oh! She wanted to smile at what a good job she was doing. She wanted to smile so badly, but she remained focused, although a grinning image laughed heartily in her mind. "I was aching for you all over."

"You were?" Eriol asked with a light chuckle.

"Mhmm…" She kissed down his neck to chest, holding on tightly to his neck. "I want to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Surprise me." She grinned up at him.

Li, Meiling: Meiling was quite happy to string around three guys. One guy didn't look his age at all. He was short, and looked three years younger than they did. So she simply told him his mom was here to pick him up… and oddly enough, it worked. The next guy looked like a complete idiot that drooled over Sakura who was up on stage, she smirked to herself and thanked God that this was another easy one. She sat on the empty chair beside him.

"Hey!" She whispered to him and looking as serious as she could with the sunglasses on. She leaned down to him trying her best not to laugh at his goofy face and clueless expression. "I'm a secret agent and we are currently looking for males from the age of 13 to 18 to do some testing for us. It will involve a mature subject matter, so please retain yourself from harassing the models…"

"Models?" He repeated quietly to her. Ha! What an idiot…

"Yes." She tried to keep from laughing at such a gullible guy. "I will ask you to quietly go outside these doors and wait for me and other secret agents to drive you to the base."

He nodded and began to stand up. But she stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Do well." She struggled to keep from laughing, which instead, made it look like she was ready to cry. "I have faith in you."

Then she saluted him sharply as he crept out to the hallway. All right, onto the next man! This one was not like the other idiots she had to deal with before; he was quite good looking, and there was no sickening look he gave as he watched Sakura. He also appeared to be a smart jock. Something better than the last two she had dealt with.

"Hey!" He noticed her but stayed quiet under the blasting music, trying not to disturb anyone. He gave her a genuine smile and you could tell she was caught. "Are you that special hot alien girl that poses as a secret agent to take guys to her secret base?" Haha! This guy was humorously cute. Meiling smiled and moved over beside him in the empty seat.

"Yes, that would be me." She pushed up her glasses and did a small pose. "Are you willing to come without a problem?" He laughed at her and raised his hands up.  
"Take me away…"

Aleba, Jillian: This girl was unsure of how to get a guys attention and nervously walked up to one who was sitting in the chair closest to her. He was cute, with his laid-back sort of attitude. She bent over to him after adjusting on her sunglasses. How could anyone see with these on in the dark?

"Um…" She whispered to him. "I need help."

The boy turned to her. When he noticed it was a girl, he fully faced her with a smile.

"With what?" He asked silently.

"Come, I'll show you." Jillian took hold of his hand and she quickly walked out the door, trying to think up an excuse to use. She could hear him chuckle as she was leading him out.

"Do you need help talking to me?" He grinned at her.

Pat, Tasha: 'Alright!' Tasha thought. 'This should be fun. I'm gonna go find that guy I did." But she stood there the other girls walked past her to make their own moves. She had to be quick; she was desperately trying to search for him. Tasha held her sunglasses away from her eyes and tried to find a boy with a shaved head. Aha! Lucky for her, she found Ken Diru. She made her way to him popping her sunglasses back on and fixing her hair.

"Hey…" She cupped her hands over his eyes. She then went over to sit on his lap, putting a finger to his lips. She was really close to him and whispered something into his ear.

"It's me." He smiled by the sound of her voice.

"Do you want to do a little something-something?" He smirked at her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and went so close to his face that their noses touched. "Of course I do!"

Deon, Julia: The small but otherwise quirky girl, wandered around observing the many victims in place. She decided she must be quick; she sauntered over to a scrawny boy with glasses, not knowing what to do, or how exactly to capture him, she used her own shirt on her back to capture the boy, covering his mouth with her hand. This wasn't exactly seducing, but it was one way to get the job done. She dragged all the way out the doors.

"I can't breathe!" His muffled wail came from underneath Julia's shirt. She took away her hand covering his mouth. "I-I need … I need my inhaler!"

He had slight wheezing as he fumbled through his pant pocket to get out a small L-shaped object. He shook it and gave in a huge gulp through the tube.

Julia stared at his messy black hair, and askew glasses. She noticed he wore a collared shirt buttoned all the way up, and a cotton v-neck vest.

"What was that all about?" His face a vibrant red from the lack of oxygen, and probably even from the little event that just happened. He fixed his glasses and hastily brushed his hair with his hands.

"Sorry." Julia apologized a little flushed. "I needed to get you out of there by seducing you." Although, that was not exactly seduction, the boy just stared at her.

"I don't think that was seduction." He turned away.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I know."

"But I'm sure what I saw could have been used for seduction." His glasses fogged up and you could see the red in his face brighten up, Julia laughed at his reaction.

Stop.

Sakura made her spectacular twirl and hit the ground when the words 'Don't get mad, don't get mean…' played. She sat on the floor with her hands behind her back and her chest out. She stared out into the crowd and realized… that there was no crowd. A dizzying scene of chairs in the darkness was all she really saw. She stared at it as she continued to dance, noticing that only Syaoran sat there watching her. His feet were spread apart and his fist supported his head as he watched her fixatedly.

Sakura smiled and wheeled her body off the stage. Syaoran watched her movements suspiciously as she slowly walked up to him, maybe it was a mistake to make her wear those heals, now noticing how dangerous she looked.

The song had already ended, but soon started again. Tasha was must have put it on repeat without thinking, but the song seemed to suit the moment very well.

Sakura kneeled over Syaoran on his chair. She lifted his chin up with her hand so she could look at his face; her other arm slung over his shoulder.

"How was that, Syao?" She said in her soft sexy voice. His eyes narrowed but she continued on, trying not to stagger. She sat on him and brought her lips to his with a pleasurable groan. Her hand pulled his own to hold her delicate body than crawled up his chest.

He could taste the alcohol in her mouth. Yes, he kissed her back. But the taste made him query.

"You're drunk." He stated after some kisses later. Sakura giggled, taking off her hat and putting it atop his head. _'…I'm all alone, and it's you that I want'_

"Just a little tipsy." She gave him the utmost innocent look and laughed. _'Promiscuous boy; you already know that I'm all yours, what you waiting for? ...'_ Her arms wrapped around his neck and she resumed to kissing him. "Take advantage, Syao…"

'…_Promiscuous girl you're teasing me, you know what I want, and I got what you need'_

'_Take advantage? Maybe I will…'_ Syaoran thought, with the lyrics of the song wringing in his ear, as well as Sakura getting her lips to touch almost every place of his upper body as she could.

"Haha you're so cute!" She giggled and kissed his cheek. She leaned on his shoulder and hugged him like a teddy bear. "Kiss me if you want more!"

Syaoran chuckled lightly at her small demand for attention. She shook him a little and nudged closer to his ear.

"I said kiss me if you want more." She whispered like a child. Syaoran looked back at her smiling face. "I'm waiting…"

She finally lifted her head up to look at him. It was tilted to the side and her eyes grew wide and big. "So are you going to kiss me or not?" _'Promiscuous Girl; you're teasing me you know what I want, and I got what you need…'_

Syaoran carefully brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss. He retreated back and looked at her expression.

"Yay!" A big grin spread across her face as she embraced him. "I knew you'd do it!"

"Am I that predictable?" Syaoran asked with a smile on his own face.

"Nope." She said in her normal teenage voice. "But I just looked into your eyes like this…"

She came up really close to his face and stared deep into his amber eyes, so close that he could see the little bright green specs in hers. The number of shades of jade rivaled the number stars in the sky. "…And that's how I could tell you'd kiss me." She shrugged her slight shoulders and smiled at him. Sakura began to kiss him gently.

A short while later she stopped and brought his hand to her back, he could feel a ribbon strung through the holes of her shirt.

"That string is the thing that's holding this top on me." She smirked as she ran a finger down his torso. "I dare you to pull it."

She slammed her body against his and waited for him to make the move. Syaoran sat there unsure of what to do with this girl, usually there was no hesitation in this situation, but for some reason he was feeling some sort of guilt lingering around him with a heavy air.

"Come on." She leered him on, whispering into his ear as she held on to him. "Pull it."

Syaoran in the meantime was arguing with himself whether to pull the damn ribbon or not. It was such a silky, thin piece of material that could easily come undone, but then, what would this wild girl do afterward?

"Sakura…" Syaoran sighed holding her back instead of the string, "…get off of me."

Sakura sat up and stared at him, a frown came upon her features as she stared into his tranquil eyes.

"But Syao…" She whispered quietly, trying to stare down those amber pools of mixed emotions, coming closer to his face and brushing her sweet lips on his as she talked. "I don't want to let you go, I want to stay with you."

She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his neck. He sighed once more and tried to carry himself with her up off the chair, but with all her unbalanced weight on him he fell into a …very disturbing position. Their bodies were sprawled on the floor, his bridging over hers.

Sakura looked up at his nervous and frustrated face. She blinked a few times and laughed.

"You're coming on to me…" Sakura giggled. "Let's just stay like this for awhile, okay Syao?"

Syaoran stared at her peaceful face looking up at him. This time, he did want to listen to her. He carefully laid his body on top of hers so that his face was pressed into her hair. Her arms came around to hug him delicately, and he embraced her as well, almost feeling like a lost piece of a puzzle, coming together at last.

* * *

_A/N: I hope your all happy... (grumbles)... this took so long to write and i needed to get it edited by two people! TWO! (thank you Chibi-Cookies and Julie aka Julieeboolee) Well I must be breif... and if you are like tashy and wondering "Why didn't Syaoran do anything with Sakura?" Well my dear friends... it's called RESPECT. And respect, as me and my friends must learn in religion, is a sign of Love. And also, you are very welcome Tashy writing a deflowering of you in my story. Hope you guys are having a great summer... THANKS!_

_Btw, I must say.. I needed to fan myself writing this because it was beginning to get so hot with all the plays I was coming up with! Hehe! Pheww!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 14 **  
Sakura sighed to herself as she opened up the limo door. She repeatedly told herself to calm down, and that this whole thing, which she could barely remember, was... not as bad as it seemed. Wrong! Her heart rate increased and she took in a fearful gulp as she grabbed her backpack. She exited the car, slamming it shut behind her.

She could run. She could run and run and run and never come back. Never face those intolerable, accusing stares and points of laughter. She'd still be the hottest girl on campus; she knew that much. But, she wouldn't receive the respect she was so familiar with before.

She was popular for a reason. Wits, beauty, acceptance - it all did wonders for her. She could befriend anybody, and so she did and for that reason, everybody knew her.  
However, because of her failure to win the bet, her reputation and self-respect was faltering just like one of those highly profitable business charts that went bankrupt. She was robbed of her identity.

She was a brilliant young girl that had a future. That _had_ a future. End of story. A tragedy? Yes. But how many stories do we know end in a spectacular, happy ending? Let's seesleeping beauty; slept on forever. Beauty and the beast; the beast was bound a monstrous lonely life. Pocahontas; died for love. Quasimodo; only saw Esmeralda in the distance. Either of those endings happy? No! (A/N: Not Disney. Sorry but I need my point out. :P)

You may ask why she's taking this way seriously... well, why? It was only natural for a teenaged girl to feel beaten by a mere, rivalling boy. A mere rivalling playboy, for that matter. Her confidence was dwindling just thinking about all the wretched thoughts and despicable views everyone would have on her. Yet, there was still time. There was still time to make her getaway.

"Come on, Sakura!" Tomoyo pulled her friend's hand and dragged her closer to the building. Sakura grumbled as she missed her chance for escape. She closed her eyes, letting Tomoyo lead the way. She would be ready for it, she decided. To hear those disgusted comments from her girl friends. The snickering and catcalling from the boys. And she was sure even more boys would hit on her now.

"Well, well, well. Look at who came to school today," a husky voice spoke to her. She frowned as Tomoyo's hand left her. People were going to circle around her, and Syaoran would rub it in her face. Hard. "Why don't you open your eyes?"

"Because I don't want to." Sakura answered, standing still. She could feel his presence come closer to her, making her heart as if she might have a heart attack.

"Will you open them if I kiss you?" Syaoran whispered into her ear and lifted her chin up so that their lips were just a touch away. Sakura could tell he was grinning; mocking her in this case.

"Oh right." Sakura mumbled, seeing through his little plan. "Anything just to make me see what a good job you've done at ruining my reputation."

"Ruining your reputation?" Syaoran pulled away. "No one is saying anything about what I made you do."

"What?" Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran laughing, Tomoyo and Eriol being intimate, and everyone acting completely normal as they made their way to classes. Actually there was one thing that was noted: Meiling was with a boy. Julia was with a boy. Tasha was with a boy. Jillian was with a boy. And probably every other girl in her grade was with... a boy!

"What is this? Valentine's day in the middle of May?"

"No, actually," Syaoran looked around at fellow classmates as well, "I noticed all the boys that came to watch you are busy with a girl. That obviously means, someone on your side planned this to get me and you alone by the end of your dance."

"We were alone?" Sakura said remembering back. It was so faint but she could remember being stuck trying to seduce Syaoran in the darkness. "Oh yeah!" She smirked over at Syaoran. Although she couldn't remember much, she couldn't help but tease him. "I knew you'd come around. Heh, so you're coming back for more."

"Actually I was giving you an opportunity for an early thanks." His head turned to her with a bit of a sly smile. This boy has something up his sleeve every time. There was no one that could mess with Syaoran Li. Of course, only Sakura could, who gave him a suspicious look.

"An early thanks for what?" She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. They walked inside toward their lockers together.

"Why, nothing, little Kinomoto!" He patted her head as she twirled the dial on her lock and opened up the compartment. She shoved her things in and pulled out her binder and textbook for first period class. Syaoran stopped a passer-by to quickly say a few things, while Sakura closed up her stuff.

"Thanks. Give it to me after school. I owe you man," was all Sakura could catch Syaoran say to a shaggy haired boy. They then started off down the main hallway, slowly coming to a stop at where they would part.

"What was that all about? What's he giving you after school?" Sakura tilted her head questionably like a child. Syaoran chuckled and smiled at her.

"You'll see." He kissed her on the cheek and started off. "Maybe you'll figure it out in math."

Sakura watched him leave, feeling the lingering wetness of his kiss on her cheek fade away. What a tease...

_xxx_

"W-ow Deon!" Sakura sat on her desk for second period math. She was with a couple of other girls that admired her as she waited for Syaoran and Julia to come. The girls' attention seemed to avert to the guy Julia walked in with. "Who is... that? And where did you find him?"

The boy, who followed Julia to Sakura, blushed a little over the attention Sakura was giving him. He had short spiky jet back hair and blue eyes. There was a black shirt under his white uniform top and the few top buttons were undone. He had very mature face, where his features were sharp and manly. He was a bit skinny but Sakura could plainly see that he had potential for a good shape and get those arms toned. The boy's face was calm and shy but he slouched with embarrassment holding onto the hand of the petit little Julia, admiring her sense of friendly quirkiness.

"You like?" Julia smiled and used her hand to show off her work like a show-lady. Sakura stood up and circled around him, making him blush with uneasiness, as she observed him more carefully.

"Fairly good-looking. Could use more masculinity." Sakura tapped her pursed lips with her index finger. "Style comes off fairly well too... otherwise a potential heart throb. Where'd you get him? Is he new?"

"It's Nari Haruki." Julia grinned delightful with her magical make-over with the geek. "A good change, don't you think Sakura?" Every girl's mouth dropped looking over at the guy.

"I see I've taught you well," Sakura rested hands on her hips proudly looking over the ex-geek. Julia giggled seeing Haruki become bashful over the sudden attention.

"Yeah, but Li too you know." Sakura's mouth dropped and her arms fell limb to her sides. The devil himself walked in and made his way to the group.

"Huh?" Syaoran said on cue. "What did I do?" Sakura frowned and crossed her arms, upset that Syaoran was still that bit ahead of her.

Julia waved her hand in front of Nari Haruki's drastically changed look. "Look what I did this weekend." She winked at Syaoran. Syaoran smirked and patted Julia on the shoulder. "Good job. I guess I _have_ taught you well."

Sakura looked between the three of them. Haruki's reddening face, Syaoran and Julia's suspiciously devious smirks. Something was up! And it had something to do with the line she just said.

_Look what I did this weekend… Look what I did… this weekend… Look what I did… What I did… I did…_

Sakura gasped as she finally realized the play on word. She glared at all three characters, feeling left out, out-casted, completely undoable. Haha funny…

"Julia!" Sakura winced, crossed her arms and gave a very adorable pout. "You didn't… did you?"

"Oh, she did." Syaoran answered for Julia, smirking over Sakura's disturbed reaction. "Seems like you're all that's left."

"I thought you were innocent!" Sakura ignored Syaoran as best she could continuing to converse with the perky girl.

"She was good," Haruki finally came out to say. "Very good." Julia grinned proudly and waved a hand over Haruki's transformation. "And look what my goodness has done."

"Sit in you're seats everyone please!" Ms. Asuki walked in just as the bell rang. The students scrambled to their desks. Sakura sat at her desk grumbling at her friends miserably, feeling like she was the only one that wasn't let in on anything.

"Pssstt Kinomoto!" Syaoran whispered across from her, while the teacher's back faced them. Sakura turned to look at him, and he passed her a folded up piece of paper. A love letter? Sakura took it and opened it up to read the hastily scribbled writing:

_Sakura and Deon:  
Soccer game for me and Eriol today. Are you ladies coming to watch me play?  
_Sakura smiled to herself. She would love to watch Syaoran play. Specifically, get all worked up and sweaty doing strategic moves.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world._ Sakura scribbled down, put it inside one of her unused notebook and sent it on its way to Julia who then wrote down her response and passed it over to Syaoran who then did the same routine. Sakura read the rest of the writing on the note. Syaoran's colour was black, hers was blue and Julia's was red.

_Julia: We (Jillian, Tasha and me) didn't finish packing up our stuff. We can't postpone our stay any longer. Our parents are getting upset._

_Syaoran: Ah shit. Then we'll catch you guys after the game to see you off at the airport._

Sakura stared at it for a bit longer trying to figure out what was going on. They were leaving? Oh right! It's been past three weeks! How could she forget? She wondered why they stayed, and then it hit her. They wanted to help her with the dance! At least, that's what she thought.

_Aww! That sucks you guys have to leave so soon. Tomoyo and I will be sure to see you off. Please give me you're email later so we can keep in touch. :)_ Sakura wrote down and passed it to Julia while Mrs. Asuki wrote more board notes while she lectured.

The same route came along and Sakura read what the others wrote:

_Julia: Of course! I have to tell you about my night with Nari Haruki too. Lol._

_Syaoran: Sakura is dying to know how to properly work a guy! Haha!_

Sakura frowned and looked over to Syaoran. She found him sitting comfortably in his desk twirling a pencil in his right hand looking at her with his infamous smirk. She turned away, cursing him in her head.

_Syaoran wants me to use such moves on him. The horny guy._ She had to get revenge. _Anyway, Julia… do you have any idea what Syaoran plans that has something to do with me? He's up to something._

Sakura looked over what she wrote once more before passing the notebook with the note inside to Julia in front of her. Julia took awhile to get her note passed on to Syaoran due to the teacher's attention to the class. But once that was over, she went straight to Syaoran who quickly wrote down his say, passing it to Sakura.

_Julia: Probably to planning to give you a GOOD time. _

_Syaoran: No. She's too busy saving and servicingherself. Plus, I don't think I want to._

Sakura's jaw dropped. How dare he say such obscene things! And he didn't want to? What did he mean by he didn't want to? She looked over at Syaoran who slouched in his chair completely contained of boredom trying to amuse himself with a pencil. He turned to her feeling her emerald eyes dig deep into his features.

"Figure it out yet?" He whispered to her. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"No. When do I get to find out?" She questioned. "Are you going to do something to me?"

"It has you in it. But I'm not doing anything to you." He answered. "And you should find out soon."

"Syaoran!" Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. He was so aggravating!

"Sakura!" He retaliated laughing a bit at her flustered face trying to think so hard.

"Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto." Mrs. Asuki stood between the two desks and their striking glares. "Save the conversation for after class."

The two shut their mouths and sat quietly as the teacher resumed to her lecture. Sakura noticed something odd about Syaoran. He started calling her _Sakura_. Was she finally getting to him? But what really bothered her was what happened when she was drunk. At the time, she was really in the back of her head watching herself as she toppled over the boy. She could just slightly remember her actions, which were all really just kisses… but the words… she just couldn't make out her memory of the words. She watched him copy down the notes from the board quietly noticing many other girls glanced in his direction every now and then.

If she was getting through to him, she supposed that would be a good thing. But guilt sat in the bottom of her stomach just thinking about his situation. She didn't want to take a chance for him to meet the girl he's destined to be with away from him. Maybe, she should stop and just leave him alone. Go along to the next boy that comes around instead of leaving the light on him. That way she wouldn't be hurting him.

_xxx_

"How often do you like looking at me in math class?" Syaoran smirked at Sakura while he tied the laces strung through the holes of his cleats. Sakura waited for him against the wall outside the locker rooms, watching him as he did this.

"I don't know." She answered softly, thinking that she would really miss him when he did find her, his soul mate. When he did stop playing around. When he did grow up. She'd miss all that…

"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran stood up and walked closer to her. She looked up into his amber eyes seeing the concern, or at least she thought she saw some concern, but it must've been a glitch.

"Nothing." She shook her head and looked back down at her feet and scuffed her hands behind her back. Syaoran inched closer to her, but she slightly wished that he would just go to his game already and just leave her in thought as she followed.

"Something is wrong. So don't say 'nothing'," He stated firmly. He brought his hand around her neck and craned his head down so he indulged her into a real kiss. She could feel his lips gently move across hers, making her mouth water even more. She felt so much pleasure just tasting him in her mouth and having him lead her along. She pulled him closer while moaning with pleasure. _'Maybe I'm enjoying this too much,'_ she thought to herself. (A/N: Personally, I'm jealous.)

He broke away and she started to feel the anaesthesia which made her ache for more. But at the moment, she was busy trying to calm herself down from realizing, he had just kissed her. For some reason, it didn't feel like it was the first time he took the initiative.

"That was your thanks." He smirked at her. Sakura's mouth dropped and she blinked her eyes for revision. That… that… that player! She continued to frown and look away, which left him aghast at continuous strange attitude as she folded her arms uncomfortably. "What is wrong with you?" He emphasized each word while trying to read her mind remarkably.

"Nothing," She said simply, making the tone in her voice sound real, but the features drawn across her face contradicted her words. Syaoran frowned at her and ignored the call of whistle and distant yells for him. He became rash and plunged down at her again. His arm came around her neck and body as he crushed his body against her fragile one.  
Sakura kissed him back pulling him by the neck to deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue wedge his way through to her and once more she could taste him, and boy was it good. Syaoran took hold of her hand and brought it scrape against his meshed soccer shirt that clung to his body until her hand reached the hem of his shirt, only to uplift it and feel the raw skin that curved this way and that to form his perfectly toned body. She whinged out of complete bliss, and he smiled over her little enjoyment. After a while of putting her on the spot and the coaches shouts of 'where the hell is Li Syaoran?', the soccer player gently kissed her away in the most teasing way possibly.

"No. More." She snatched his shirt and attempted to start another make out session. Syaoran chuckled as he wrenched her hand off his shirt smoothly. "Don't leave me."

He froze at the sound of her words. The same familiar words she spoke that night that made him listen; made him stay. Syaoran tried to grab hold of himself, placing a finger on her lips.

"Haha! Did I get you're playful spirit back?" Syaoran leered at her pouting lips and furrowed eyebrows. "You'll just have to find a way to get some more of me after the game… or have you lost those intentions?"

He walked away from her, jogging to the start of the game. Sakura followed shortly to the stands where she spotted Tomoyo sitting, elbows propped on her knees and Meiling watching at the edge of her seat. She sat herself beside her friend noticing that Syaoran's team bench was right in front of them.

"Anyone winning yet?" Sakura asked making herself comfortable and the hard metal surface.

"Eriol scored the first goal." Tomoyo answered in a nonchalant tone without tearing her eyes from the hard-working boys. Sakura followed Syaoran's every move. He had just joined the game and was running to catch up with Eriol, a competitive smirk fixed across his face passing the red uniformed players.

A player wearing the red uniform, otherwise known as the Toribu Team, took hold of the ball and started handling it towards the Seiyu team net, but there was just one thing in the way, and that would be Syaoran.

Syaoran kicked the ball through the players legs and managed to get it back to the opposing team's net immediately Toribu players darted after him. He grimaced at their nerved competition and decided to school them with some fancy foot work. One guy fell for his fake left and passed him with ease. It was necessary for hogging the ball, but with the rest of the team noticing the danger the other team was coming at Syaoran with, there was no stopping the guy.

Another dived for the ball with his leg outstretched sliding down to the grass, but Syaoran reacted quickly, stopping the ball just in time for the guy to fall and then bring it around him. A tall broad player had tried to tackle him, but he had ducked him in time and tricked the mid-fielder his way, lightly bringing the ball behind his left foot to make the player think he was passing it to a team mate, but instead kept it and moved passed him, as the fielder made an abrupt move the other way.

He was on his way passed the defenders, noticing Eriol was just a few meters away from him, keeping with his pace to back him up. The defenders looked mean, the growling faces they made and their forceful flexed arms. They looked as though they were ready to jump Syaoran, but he didn't take them seriously. C'mon, he was Syaoran Li, the cool, calm and collected guy.

He simply faked another move and kicked the ball right between their legs while he went around them to retrieve it leaving the net open to him with only the goalie to guard it. Syaoran didn't hesitate to take the shot when he got his chance; he kicked the soccer ball, whipping it into the top right corner of the net. The score was now two – nil, Seiyu.

"What's up with you?" Eriol confronted Syaoran as the goalie went to get the ball and they were jogging back to their zone. "You're pretty pumped taking on the team like that!"

"Nothing." Syaoran answered, trying to ignore Eriol's suspicious stars. "Honestly, I think I just got a good night's rest."

"Good night's rest my ass." Eriol laughed it off knowing Syaoran was the type to not admit something deep. Neither him of course, but it was more so Syaoran that was stubborn. "I think something happened to you and Kinomoto…" An eyebrow lifted along with a teasing grin on Eriol's face. Syaoran didn't respond this time and instead moved away to get the ball, intercepting it and passing it on to another team mate.

'_Wow… Syaoran really _is_ good. Really good…'_ Sakura thought, watching him handle the ball easily around his opponents and pass it back and forth to his other team mates. Although she could see the sweat dripping down his face and clinging down his hair, she could tell that he was skilled. What also fazed her was when he and Eriol took their water bottles and after spilling some of the water into their mouth and spitting it out like men, they poured some on their head to cool off then ruffling up their hair carelessly like a bunch of bad boys. She saw Syaoran walk off talking to some other guy, while Eriol came to greet Tomoyo. That was when an idea struck her. She still needed to get back at Syaoran. "Hey Eriol…"

"You see that girl in the stands with a white tank top?" Syaoran heard a Tobiru player snicker to his friend. He looked over to the bleachers to search for what girl they were looking at, only to find Sakura, who suited their description. "Pretty hot, eh?"

"Yeah, definitely!" The other guy made a face and laughed as his head jerked up and down, looking at Sakura's assets. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"I've already been out with her." The first boy walked onto the pitch, not taking any notice to Syaoran behind them listening intently as they waited for the toss in. Syaoran read the back of the guy's shirt: 9 TAKABARO. "But I'm going to ask her out again, I think I intimidated her the first time."

"Ha, yeah right!" Syaoran said loudly rolling his eyes. The players within a five meter radius turned to look at him. "You obviously don't know Sakura Kinomoto that well."

"Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend?" The guy known as Takabaro furrowed his eyebrows angrily and got even more frustrated with Syaoran's smirk. "I think I know her well enough to know that she's single."

"It's Syaoran Li." The friend Takabaro was talking to said through gritted teeth. Syaroan laughed at this guy's noticeably low IQ, especially low when it came to woman. A subject he, himself, was good in. "And yeah she's single… but I'm the one she's after. Why do you think she's here anyway?"

"Cut the crap." Takabaro advanced on Syaoran balling his fists, but our hero remained his usual cool guy self. "Syaoran Li? You go to Seiyu high school, right?"

"With Sakura." Syaoran smirked some more, noticing the guy looked awfully familiar. _Takabaro… Takabaro…_ such a distant memory of a name…

"You're that fucking bastard that framed me!" He yelled. _Izumi Takabaro! That's it…_

"Who me?" Syaoran played innocent, and gave a falsely offended look. The palm of his hand smacked the middle of his chest to point to himself out. "I didn't do such a thing!" He laughed.

"Someone said that you were really the one that poured paint over that teacher's car." Izumi angrily spoke, marching up to Syaoran. "And for some reason, that teacher was tipped off someone from our school did it, and you know what they did then?"

"No, what?" Syaoran dared to speak up in an amused tune. Of course, it did amuse him.

"They searched the school and found red paint in the back seat of my car." Red paint in the back seat of Izumi Takabaro's car? Well first of all, yes Syaoran and Eriol were the ones that planted it there, but you're probably wondering how they knew what car to put it in. Why, with the help of Syaoran's great observational skills and the little angel in the stands… anything was possible!

"Oh man!" Syaoran continued to tease him. The ball had already thrown in, but none of the players were playing, which left it dead. They were instead interested in the competition between _Izumi Takabaro_ and _Syaoran Li_. "That must've sucked from whoever did that to you. Although, I must admit, they have to be pretty brilliant to pull that off."

"Shut up!" Izumi pushed Syaoran. And that's what probably started the star player to build up with anger and drop his childish teasing and act like a man. "Why don't you just leave the game with you're slut!"

"Are you talking about Sakura?" Syaoran spoke up angrily, ignoring the circle around them. "First you're talking about getting with her, now you're calling her a fucking slut?"

"If you touched her…" Izumi laughed cynically and threw his hands in the air for emphasis. "…of course, she's a slut!"

After that, Syaoran's fist came in contact with Izumi's left cheek, making him stumble backwards from impact. He took one look at Syaoran's angered face before launching at him with both hands. Syaoran dodged him and instead packed a punch into his abdomen. Izumi finally caught him off guard as he staggered back, whacking Syaoran across the face leaving a bit of a bloody bruise around his left eye. They then began to arm wrestle until Eriol and some other guys pulled them apart by the time the coaches and referees got there; The referees and coaches and Tomoyo and Meiling – and Sakura.

_xxx_

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sakura yelled at Syaoran outside his own home. He leaned against the car with an ice pack against his head, still in his soccer uniform. He gritted his teeth having heard those words for the fifth time since the fight. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling had quickly ditched him so Sakura could lash out on him for doing such an irrational thing. So far he was quiet, biting back the retaliation to say that he was actually sticking up for her. Of course, that was a ridiculous thing to tell her and it was mentioned before that he had difficulty with admittance. "Syaoran?"

"I was thinking of kicking that Takabaro's ass all the way to hell." Syaoran grumbled in

response. He wasn't liking the way she looked at him at the moment. And his mood was already down with the red card (a suspension from the next two games) and the three girls that were just inside ready to leave. "Just like a soccer ball."

"Why?" Sakura asked walking up closer to him, a lot of concern showed in her eyes. She pulled his hand that held the ice pack to his head away so she could see the damage. She bit her lip as she let go and Syaoran applied the ice back on it. "Look what happened to you!"

"It's fine." Syaoran smiled and chuckled a bit, acting all bad ass and masculine. "Just a little scratch."

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out his name again which made him wince. "A scratch? You got punched in the face!"

"Yeah, so?" He responded casually. He acted like it was everyday you have a hand to hand battle over a girl.

"Stop it!" She pressed her fingers to her temples, closed her eyes and shook her head trying to calm herself down and sort her thoughts. Syaoran could see looking down at her, her emerald eyes were coated with a glassy film. "You don't get it! I was worried!"

His eyes widened and he felt his heart quench with slight misery. Syaoran took her in his right arm and held her against him, looking down at her tearful emerald eyes. He smiled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You aren't my mother," He cracked a grin and laughed quietly. Sakura smiled for a second before frowning again up at him.

"Yeah, but I bet she's going to freak on you when she finds out." Sakura gave him a cheeky stare. His eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

"You're right." He said as they started up the walkway to the door. "But either Meiling or Eriol already told her."

"Li Xiao-Lang!" Syaoran flinched at the loud Yelan screeched of his full Chinese name. A woman in very traditional clothing marched up to her son with a very stern look. Sakura found her to be beautiful with her hair tied up in Chinese head dress, and long silken material wrapped around her tall, slender body. She kept a very young look, making her seem like only ten years older than her and Syaoran.

"What were you thinking?" The sixth time Syaoran has heard those words… "I allow you to play soccer and instead of play, you fight?"

"The guy provoked me, mother." Syaoran responded trying to stick up for himself and not be retaliated. "And Sakura here already gave me the lecture."

"Sakura?" Syaoran's mother, Yelan Li, looked at the timid, but beautiful Sakura Kinomoto that stood quiet as a mouse beside Syaoran. Yelan's eyes widened and a smile formed across her face, disgusting Syaoran. _'Women…'_ He thought with a roll of his eyes.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura bowed politely a little unsure of how to greet the affluent woman.

"Sakura is it?" Yelan smiled and ignored her son's presence as she herself bowed to Sakura as well. "Please call me Yelan. Would you be Xiao-lang's girlfriend?"

"No!" Syaoran rudely interrupted, receiving a repugnant look off his mother. He cowered back to his quiet corner.

"Go change, Xiao-lang and we will talk about this after." Yelan instructed and Syaoran nodded and headed up the vast flight of stairs. Yelan had turned her attention to Sakura who she invited in.

"You got upset with my son?" Yelan smiled down at Sakura with an interested look. Sakura flushed a little feeling uncomfortable in this situation.

"Umm… yes…." She said. "He had me worried when I saw him fighting with the others. Meiling, Tomoyo and I had rushed onto the field to see him."

"Oooohhh!" Yelan's grin widened even more. There was silence between them for a bit as they walked ever so slowly to the living room before she started up again. "You're a very beautiful girl."

Sakura looked up at Yelan a little surprised, but her cheeks felt the heat burn onto them. "Thank you."

"Xiao-lang…" Yelan looked away and clasped her hand on a door to the living room. "…is very lucky to have found such a beautiful, loving girl at such a young age."

_xxx_

The airport terminal was filled with people, luggage, planes and more people! Some were seeing loved ones leave or welcoming them back.

"Come and visit us again! Okay?" Sakura hugged each North American girl.

"Yep!" Tasha said, swiping her short black hair into a ponytail. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol weren't the only ones to bid the girls goodbye. But Ken Diru and Nari Haruki that had a personal and intimate goodbye with Tasha and Julia.

The three had last to say goodbye the one person they came here to see and get away from their usual teenage life: Syaoran.

"You be good now!" Tasha teased, giving him a big hug. Syaoran chuckled as he embraced the tiny girl back. "I'll try."

Jillian had also given a small shy hug, and Syaoran couldn't help but make fun of her. "Come here Aleba!" He embraced her tighter receiving a small uncomfortable squeak from the girl. "Deon and Pat should teach you some things." He winked after retracting away, and holding her at arm length.

"Oh no!" Jillian laughed nervously staring at her friends. "I'm not like those two."

"Yeah you should learn something from us Jills!" Julia nudged her tall friend who made an unwanted face. She then wrapped her arms around Syaoran.

"You and Sakura take care now…" She grinned at him.

"What do you mean _'me and Sakura'_?" His brows furrowed as Julia giggled at him but she didn't answer him and they were already heading off towards the entrance to their plane waving everyone goodbye.

The thought still lingered in Syaoran's head annoyingly. _Him and Sakura…

* * *

A/N: hehehehe i got this out pretty quick, don'cha think? Anyway, thank my keen motivation and fast working friend to editthis. Some parts made me laugh here and there, and some things mentioned in here should be remembered in following chapters. Anyway, this was the only story i could get updated. (explanation on profile) Anyway! Thanks for the support and hope you all are having a great summer as I head off to CUBAAA on Sunday. :P_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 15**

"_Why?" A tall blonde woman asked quietly to the man that stood in front of her. She clutched the bag in her hands and tried to hold herself up. "Why did you leave… and after three months come back without telling me?"_

_Tears started to build it up streak down her face while the man stood a little dumbstruck, opening and closing his mouth, probably wracking his brain for the right words. The woman bit her lip as her cheeks began to soak and her tears stuck to her hair._

"_I don't understand…" Her words slightly stuttered as she quavered on the spot. "…I thought we had something!"_

"_We do!" The man spoke up immediately; he ran a hand threw his short black hair before continuing. He needed to fix things, that was for sure. "I wanted to surprise you…"_

_The woman's eyes widened and her cheeks tinged a bit of pink watching every step he took towards her. The light steps on the grey paved surface echoed throughout the staircase of the apartment. "…I wanted to see you, being able to tell you that…"_

_The man came to the same level as her, hunching his back a bit so he could look deeper into her glassy eyes. His hand cupped her cheek and wiped her dreadful fallen tears with his thumb against her fair skin. "…I love you, Ayune… I love you."_

Muffled wails and melodramatic sighs echoed throughout the theatre as credits rolled and people started to leave. It was a typical romance movie, or in this case, with the majority of females in the theatre, it would be widely known to guys as a 'chick flick'.

"Wasn't that the sweetest thing, Li?" Anicha asked with a cheesy grin, batting her lashes furiously.

"Yeah. I guess." Syaoran answered although the movie hadn't really moved him at all. He actually just sat through it, engulfed in his own world of thought over a little delay in a business proposition he had made. (The Sakura situation)

"It was so romantic!" One girl gave out a heavy sigh and looked off into the distance. Actually, she looked off distantly at Syaoran.

"Would you do that, Li?" Rei asked with a big smile on her face as she leaned over to the boy. Syaoran looked at them and sighed, bringing a hand to his ruffled hair.

"I wouldn't waste my time thinking whether I truly love her." Syaoran softened his tone and had the girls swooning at his words. "She needs to know how I feel before I risk the chance of losing her."

More wails and squeals and sighs sounded from girls, and other females that heard, over Syaoran's brazen act.

"Syaoran Li…" Some girls wiped away their teary eyes. "You're too perfect!" That _had_ to make his head incredibly huge…

"Oh no, no, no!" He chuckled modestly bringing a hand to a chest in a heartfelt manner. What a guy! "I don't do the word's honest justice. I'm just lucky to have been able to get these many dates."

"Aaaaaawwwee!" The girls that were his dates nearly fainted at his heroic act of words.

They had all continued to kiss up to him making their way to Syaoran's stretched limo, and entering it to head on their way home. He'd be polite and drop them all off like a regular date.

"Thanks for coming…" Syaoran had caressed the hair of the sixth girl, Kitase Chiinori. He leaned in close so that his breath brushed against her lips. This was a somewhat similar routine or move he had done as he bid goodbye to the other five before her. "…I hope you had as much fun as I did."

"I-I did." The girl managed to squeak, feeling her back press against the mesh screen door to her house.

"Good." His lips quickly and lightly pressed against hers. Syaoran pulled away after two seconds, looked her deep in the eye, noting her breathlessness and rapid heart beat, and flashed her what seemed to be a genuine smile. "Goodnight." Were his final words before walking down the stoned path and paved driveway.

Syaoran drew open the back door and climbed in. After closing it shut, he came face to face with another girl. This time, she wasn't one of the six he had taken out to date all at once. She had auburn hair past her shoulders and dangerous ivy coloured eyes that glinted with mischief in the light. The girl wore a black halter and whit skirt that ended just above her knees.

She was currently looking into her compact's mirror while smoothing on some lipstick before smacking her lips and acknowledging Syaoran's presence.

"Finally come out of disguise?" Syaoran switched from genuine smooth talker to the real suave player we all know.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She dropped the compact and tube of lipstick into her small purse.

"Really?" Syaoran looked over to her casually cocking an eyebrow. "You never went to the movies with a date wearing a black short haired wig at all tonight?"

"Nope!" She gave a toothy grin. "Not at all!"

"Sure…" He rolled his eyes before fully looking at her attire. His eyes scanned the clothing that fitted over her magnificent curves. "What's with the clothes?"

"Well, I was expecting you're first question to be 'What are you doing here?'" Sakura flipped back her hair and gave him an innocent look. "That way, things would make sense."

"I already have an idea on why you snuck into my car." Syaoran said knowing very well Sakura would take the initiative to conjure up a date of her own. "So I guess the real question is… Where are we going?"

"That, Syaoran Li, you'll find out in about fifteen minutes." Sakura grinned happily he wasn't being reluctant and cooperated quite nicely.

It had been exactly a week since Sakura's dance, and the whole entire week Syaoran mentioned nothing of what he was doing, no matter how much Sakura pestered him. It was always a 'You'll see soon.' which irritated the hell out of her. And he knew it. And even more so to be as cruel as he was, he decided to repay his dates from the dance weeks ago. That, my friends, had given Sakura plenty enough reason to abduct the boy in his own limo and spend a pleasant night with him. Not in the way the rest of her friends did, which incidentally left her very much betrayed.

Anyway, Syaoran was not just smart. He was brilliant! A selfish, cocky sort of brilliant, but that only added to is hotness. It was much more convenient to take six girls that you owe on a date all at once. And it also made Syaoran look like the ultimate pimp. And with that sort of look, he was only praised rather than looked down upon.

The reason all the girls had agreed to go on a group date was the white bandage over Syaoran's 'scratch' beside and around his right eye. All the girls had kissed up to him and the boys saw him more of a man to commend. Syaoran was, as we would say, living the life. It wasn't a pleasant one in the eyes of those who cared for him (Ahem, Sakura). But it was a luxurious one none the less. It was as if, he were famous. (Not to say that he isn't). But now, after seeing through a silly disguise, he found himself being dragged along to who knows where with a hot, bad girl – which by the way, he had no particular attraction to at all, right?

"I bet you loooovveed all those kisses you got tonight." Sakura cooed over to him, snuggling herself under the arm that lay on the back of the seat. Her nose touched his as he looked down at her, and her lips were so close, all she had to do was whisper and that was enough for him to hear her creeping words.

"Ah…" He rolled his eyes in though casually. "I'm used to it."

"You are such a joke!" She playfully pushed him, laughing at how lame that act was. It was cute, but it was definitely lame. "Come on, I know you liked it! You're a guy!"

Syaoran grinned sheepishly rubbing his arm her hands had pushed with such force. "It was a plus."

"I knew it!" Sakura smiled up at him after resuming back to her position finding it quite comfortable. "Just needed you to admit it."

Syaoran blinked at her thinking over the last words she just said to him. Was it possible? Well, it was definitely plain to see. But could she really have made that much difference?

"We're here!" Sakura got up from him as the limo stopped. He could feel a slight miss in her warmth. "Let's go!"

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the vehicle onto the city sidewalk. He stood gawking at what was in front of him, a little unsure of what to make of Sakura's delighted face.

'Two steps.' It wasn't just a ballroom dance club. But it was a good place for first timers and learners still in progress to be casually taught there. It was also a highly reputable place for people to go to.

"Dancing?" Syaoran's brow lifted up at Sakura questioningly. The girl beamed still clutching his hand. Syaoran looked down at his jeans, green striped golf shirt and sneakers. "I'm not dressed."

"As long as you dance with me…" Sakura dragged the boy through the doors. "…that's all that matters."

_xxx_

"Step forward with your left, and back – feet together." Syaoran's head tilted down as he watched Sakura obey his instructions. His hands held the tips of her fingers while she too watched her feet take the magnificent, newly attained steps on the hardwood floor. "Okay now, going to the left; step, step, step." He led her in a spacious area where other beginners were learning as well. "Feet together. Then, go back with your right leaning all the way back on her heel. Good. Now try going the other way again." Sakura repeated the basic steps from the Latin culture Syaoran had taught her.

"There!" Sakura squealed happily as she managed to follow with the beat of the music and dance faster with Syaoran's pace. She finally tore her eyes away from the ground looking up at Syaoran with a excited glint in her emerald eyes. "I can cha-cha!"  
"Yes you can." Syaoran chuckled giving her a little twirl. It didn't go smoothly as she stumbled back and nearly fell flat on her face. But Syaoran caught her, laughing at her clumsiness. "I guess you could say you're doing well."

Sakura giggled as she stood upright, flipping her soft auburn hair over her slender shoulders. That was always a big sign of being flirtatious. She placed her hands back on his shoulders and pick up where they last left off. Her hips swayed back and forth to the fast pace music with Syaoran's right arm around her small waist.

"How'd you know I can dance?" Syaoran stared at the Sakura who was starting to get the hand of things. His best guess was simply: Eriol, Meiling or his own mother.

"Hiiragizawa, Meiling and Yelan told me." Of course, all of the above was an option. Syaoran however, raised an eyebrow ignoring how much his own family likes to turn their back on him for a girl. "Did you just call my mom by her first name?"

"Yes." She giggled at the expression on his face. "Yelan told me to call her that and insisted that I come over more often."

Syaoran choked at his mother's distraught actions. What was she thinking? Was it not clear? They are not together. They are not a couple!

"I…ummm…" Sakura interrupted his disturbed thoughts. "…I tried to explain we weren't going out…"

Syaoran brought his attention back to her bowing head. He relaxed a bit as their cha-cha-cha slowed down. "…that we're just friends."

Syaoran smirked when she finished the little drama and got them moving again. "I thought my mother would be a huge advantage for you to get me…"

"You're right." Sakura laughed over the loud music. They were doing pretty well together, and she found doing the cha-cha-cha pretty easy. "But why bother trying when she already likes me so much?"

"Well, getting me to want you…" The song was ending and Syaoran took a big step forward and dropped Sakura's body down about half-a-meter way from the ground, holding her body firmly against his. "…you're still going to have to do better than what you're doing now."

Syaoran brought them both upright seeing that the next song came on. He could feel her heavy breaths and the rise and fall of her chest as Sakura held him tightly.

"Here." Syaoran said softly rubbing her back and leading her towards the small bar in the place. He grabbed a glass of water and placed it in her hands. "Have some water."

"Excuse me?" Someone had tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. He came face to face with a man just a bit taller than himself with spiky black hair and a suave looking shirt. It was unbuttoned halfway from the top and was neatly tucked into his belted pants. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who he was pointing at. She was taking huge gulps of water, closing her eyes and sinking into its cool refreshing-ness.

"Oh, no." Syaoran said a bit regretfully in the back of his mind. "No, she isn't mine."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I requested a dance from her?" The man seemed to carry himself highly and raised an intimidating eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't." Syaoran felt something kick him on the inside. The man walked past him over to Sakura who had set down her glass. And notice the person in front of her wasn't her date.

"May I have this dance?" He held out a gentlemanly hand which had Sakura stare at uncomfortably. Random questions began to pop up in her head and she started to seriously wonder if she was drunk. Maybe it wasn't water that she drank.

"I'm dancing with him." Sakura looked over at Syaoran. He was propped up against the wall in such a casual laid back manner. You would've never guessed he was there to dance. Ballroom dancing for that matter. "I really just want to dance with him And he's still teaching me… so, I'm very sorry."

"That's alright." The man pulled back his hand earnestly and smiled at Sakura. He looked once more at Syaoran before turning back to her sweet smiling face. "I understand. He's very good-looking, I'm really jealous he has it all."

"Thank you." Sakura nodded a little unsure of what to make of his words, but saw him off to ask another beautiful woman before she approached Syaoran.

"You rejected him?" Syaoran said a little awkwardly. His eyebrows were trying to comprehend what just happened and were pretty sure that she'd say yes and go running off. I mean, she does play boys after all.

"I want to dance with you." Sakura pulled his hand back to the same spot they were before and quietly spilled her guts. Okay, that may not have been alcohol she drank, but there must've been something in it to trigger _this_ feeling. "I didn't arrange for me to drag you here for nothing!"

"Okay then." Syaoran took her hand and placed it on his left shoulder, wrapped his hand around her waist and clutched her right hand. "The waltz."

"Take a big step forward with your left foot, as I go back with my right." Sakura's leg reached out and followed with Syaoran, doing exactly what he said. "Now we sweep the other foot to the side like this, then feet together."

Syaoran demonstrated and instructed a bit bluntly, but he was enjoying this more than he seemed. "Back with your right, than your left foot to the side, and… together."

"Got it!" Sakura cheered after repeating the steps a few times slowly.

"Okay, let's follow the beat." Syaoran listened intently to the music waiting for the count before taking the first step. "One, two, three… one, two, three…one, two, three…"

They stayed at Two Steps for a bit longer until the song ended. It was then that they walked outside to the limo that waited.

"How are you getting home?" Syaoran asked on their way out. Sakura's arm was hooked around his.

"I told Sousuke to meet me at your house." Her words came out soft and tiredly. They saw Syaoran's driver holding the door open for them and immediately headed towards him. It had been a longer night than intended.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said quietly as the car started to move onto the road.

"It was just basics." Syaoran said brusquely, vaguely shrugging off her offer of thanks.

"But I learned to dance anyway." Sakura yawned sleepily. "And I had a lot of fun tonight."

"You dragged me to it." Syaoran mumbled, although Sakura had leaned against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "But I'm glad you did, because I had fun too." He whispered thinking Sakura couldn't hear him. However, a smile reached her face before dreamland did.

Syaoran had also decided to close his eyes, giving them a rest. But as much as he tried to resist things, he fell much deeper into them. And it wasn't just the sleep.

_xxx_

As the limo stopped in front of the Li mansion, a woman in a fine silken robe and loose but nicely done bun came running out to the driver.

"Thank you for your service." Yelan thanked the man as they walked around the passenger side. "There's a girl with my son?"

"Yes." The man nodded with a tip of his head. "They fell asleep on our way here."

He opened the door to reveal Syaoran sitting with his head lolled to the side and Sakura leaning on his shoulder; but all very much asleep. Yelan gasped with joy and a smile crept onto her thin lips.

"They look adorable together!" Yelan gushed to the driver, grinning madly at the two teens. "Would you please carry the two to my living room couch?"

"Of course, Madame…" The driver smiled and nodded reaching in.

_xxx_

Sakura could be found in the same clothes she was dancing in the night before as she was snuggled up against Syaoran. His arm hugged her warmly and their breathing at an even pace together.

Their legs mangled and bodies fitted as one trying to take comfort on the small area of the rich, creamy sofa.

"They are too cute!" Meiling squealed out hysterically.

"Leave it to our baby brother to find a beautiful girl." A girl with short hair, known as Feimei Li, struck up proudly.

"What's her name?" Another girl named Fuutie asked with bright starry eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Meiling answered feeling big and special as one to inform them. "But they aren't together yet, though."

"What?-!" All four girls gasped and looked over at their dear cousin completely mortified.  
"You would've never have guessed with the way their sleeping together." Fanran rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of her short hair behind an ear.

"We'll just have to fix things." Shiefa piped up determinedly. Her fists rested on her hips heroically.

"Actually, she wants him." Meiling sipped her water from a glass in her hands. "It's just stupid Syaoran not taking her."

"What?-!" They all looked at their cousin again flabbergasted.

"Syaoran is letting this pass?"  
"We'll just help her then."

"There is no way Syaoran is toying with this girl and letting her go."

"She's too pretty!"

"My future sister-in-law!"

"They're perfect!"

"I have such a good feeling about her…"

_xxx_

Sakura stirred a bit waking Syaoran. He blinked a few times trying to register the setting, what he last remembered and the girl waking up in his arms.

"How the hell did we get here?" Syaoran shot up after they both acknowledged the position they were in.

"I don't know…" Sakura mumbled and sat up looking around at his living room.

"I bet Meiling or my mother (or both!) had something to do with this." Syaoran ruffled his hair and stepped over her. He pulled off his shirt feeling hot and uncomfortable, enlightening his cleanly toned chest, arms, back and shoulders to Sakura, who held up her jaw forcefully. (A/N: As you may see, I have a problem with Syaoran's bare upper body. XD)

"Come on." Syaoran held out his hand to her, holding the garment in the other. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay." Sakura squeaked and took his hand being pulled off the sofa. She followed him to the large designed kitchen filled with Li's. Four of them which Sakura didn't know, but the other's were for sure Yelan and Meiling.

They all seemed to be in a very giggly mood, and even gigglier if possible as Sakura followed the shirtless Syaoran in. Sakura made sure to bow a sweet 'Good morning' to them.

"Stop looking at us like that!" Syaoran snapped at all of the tall girls that resembled him slightly. "I'm not stupid. I know what you guys thinking."

"Well put a shirt on!" Meiling rolled her eyes at him and groaned at how annoying her cousin's ego was. She knew that he knew he had a great body. Everyone knew Syaoran had an awesome body.

"Hi!" The four unknown girls gathered together and looked at Sakura with huge smiles. They were all distinctly beautiful, but very strange none the less. "Are you Syaoran's girlfriend?" The all pretended to be just as clueless.

"Like you guys don't know anything about Sakura…" Syaoran came out of the fridge rolling his eyes all the way to Meiling holding a carton of milk. His cousin smiled innocently.

"Oh! Her name is Sakura then?" Each girl piped up excitedly.

"Cherry blossoms!" One of the girls with long hair jeered.

"What a lovely name!"

"What an extremely pretty girl!"

"Oh give me a break!" Syaoran groaned going through his cupboard for two bowls.

"Syaoran, are you this rude to your girlfriend often?"

"Oh no!" Sakura interrupted waving her hands around as Syaoran went digging through a drawer for spoons. "We aren't together. We're just friends."

"Friends in a relationship!"

"Girl-friend! Boy-friend!"

"Sleeping together!"

"Cuddling really close!"

"We saw you two…"

"Oooh! So cute!"

"Shut up!" Syaoran slammed the cutlery drawer feeling his cheeks burn brightly. He tried to glare down his sisters and cousins, but it wasn't working.

"Xiao-Lang!" Yelan snapped at her son catching him at the wrong time as she walked in. Syaoran grumbled irritably passing Sakura a spoon and bowl before searching for cereal.

"Did you even ask her if she wanted cereal?" Fanran enquired.  
"No." Syaoran responded straightforwardly.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" Shiefa stared at her brother disappointedly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Syaoran stated firmly, pulling out assorted cereal boxes.

"Is our brother always this discourteous to you, Sakura?" Feimei asked with a big sigh.  
"Ummm… no." Sakura was unsure how to answer that awkward question.

"Oh I see!" Fanran giggled furiously. "Special treatment!"

"Must be love!" Fuutie heaved a sigh overdramatically.

"Will you guys shut it?" Syaoran yelled angrily slamming a fist down on the counter.

"Mother!" All the girls called out.

"Xiao-Lang!" Was the response.

"Mom, we have a guest!" Syaoran tried to calm down and control his flushed temper. "They're bothering Sakura!"

"Fine." Yelan changed her tone to a much harsher one to show some dominance. "Girls, don't bother your brother's girlfriend…"

Syaoran groaned even louder and shoved his hand through his hair, trying to drain out Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa, Fanran and Meiling's giggles.

"And Xiao-Lang…" Yelan continued finding her own breakfast. "You and Sakura go take a shower after breakfast… Not together! (Mind you.)"

"Ermm… I don't have any clothes." Sakura peeped.

"Oh she can wear mine!" The girls perked up.

"No mine!" Another fought.

"We know what Syaoran likes…" Fuutie smiled at Sakura ignoring Syaoran's dagger filled stares.

"…so we can dress you in the sexiest little thing!" They all winked at her. "He'll fall for you within a second at first sight."  
"Stop talking about me in front of me!" Syaoran turned deep red hearing their entire conversation clearly embarrassed and angry. Not to mention disturbed.  
"Oh we're sorry Syaoran…" Fuutie rumpled his hair before walking out and smiling dearly at Sakura.

"…you know we love you." Fanran pinched his cheek following Fuutie.  
"And also care for your best interest." Meiling winked at both bashful teens following her cousins out.

"And if Sakura is your best interest…" Shiefa started and also ruffled his already messy hair.  
"…then you better hold back your urges!" Feimei giggled leaving the kitchen with Shiefa.

After the pack was gone and Syaoran and Sakura were finally able to have breakfast in silence, Syaoran looked over at his mother, quietly eating her food with grace at the end of the table in the dining room.

"Sakura's driver…" Syaoran began, finishing the rest of cereal in his mouth. "…did he come last night?"

"Yes." Yelan didn't look up at him but gave a gentle nod of her head. Syaoran waited for her to continue although it took awhile. "I told him he may leave, and tell her guardian I would like to have Sakura stay for the night."

Syaoran gaped at his mother at a lost for words. He knew something up. He also knew she might have been part of the reason he woke up on his living room couch with a girl in his arms (Sounds weird when you say it like that). But what a bold move dear mother had made! He felt like he was going to either way fall for Sakura (with full Li family support) or… he was going to fall for Sakura.

"Xiao-Lang?" Yelan disrupted his thoughts, gaping and astonishment. "Eat your food."

_xxx_

"SYYAAAAOOOORAAAANNN!" One of the Li sisters screamed. Her voice echoed throughout the mansion and disturbed everyone there at work. "TELEPHONNEE! IT'S ERIOOLLLL!"

"God, you have lungs…" Syaoran picked up the phone and referred to Fuutie through the line. "…I'm only in the kitchen."

She giggled before hanging up and leaving the conversation between Eriol and Syaoran personal. Sakura on the other hand was being a dear and washing their dishes, just finishing up.  
"Come watch us play." Eriol pleaded. "You can be with Kinomoto in the stands."  
"Fine." Syaoran groaned with annoyance. His day wasn't coming off good. Everyone just seemed to be at him. "I'll be around, but I don't want to watch you guys play without me."

"You have such an ego." The calm voice chuckled on the other line. "Hasn't Kinomoto got you wrapped around her finger yet?"

"No." Was the answer with not hesitation, but anger hearing something about himself and Sakura for the umpteenth time that day. His head was starting to hurt. Or was it feeling light? "You better shut up about that."

"Why?" Eriol whined playfully. You honestly couldn't help making fun of Syaoran without having the least bit of fun. It was always amusing to see him get worked up over such little things. "Dear cousin… I do believe she's slowly whipped you. That girl is about to own you in no time."

"Eriol…" Syaoran gritted his teeth. His knuckles started to turn white from tension. "…Don't you dare start fu-"  
"Is Tomoyo with him?" Sakura popped up in front of Syaoran with a beaming childish face. Her big bright emerald eyes wide and her stature forming so innocently, if that were even reasonable. Syaoran stopped fuming after being a little shocked by her appearance. Of course, over the phone, Eriol who had a huge hunch at what was happening started to make whiplash noises.

"Go ahead, Syaoran… whichaaa whichaaa!" Eriol teased, knowing that Syaoran had stopped his little fit because of Sakura. "….whichaaa! You were saying you weren't… whichaaa!... whipped?"  
"I was saying, don't you dare start fucking with me." Syaoran pursed his lips shut and turned away from the beautiful Sakura. "And Sakura wants to know if Daidouji's with you."

"Ah, resisted temptation…" Eriol purred. "…and yes, Tomoyo is here. She's waiting for me in my bedroom."

"You're a sick man." Syaoran shook his head at his friend's entire demeanour. He then turned to Sakura and answered her question with a simple: "She's in his room."

Sakura turned a ghostly white. The only colour on her was the rosy pink around her cheeks. Both males laughed at their crudeness.

"We'll meet you lovebirds there later." Syaoran bid Eriol goodbye and hung up the phone. He brought Sakura to one of his sister's washrooms to take a shower, as well as reluctantly letting her in the hands of his female family.

_xxx_

"Too sexy!"

"Ooohh lala!"

"I need a picture!"

"Stunning!"

"Do you think that's easy enough access for Syaoran?"

"Our brother will figure some way…"

"He is a Li after all."

"Li's are the best!"

"At everything…"

"Definitely!"

"And Sakura, you're going to be a Li too!"

"Yes! Yes, she will."

"Syaoran is so lucky to have such caring sisters like us!"

"Oh! And beautiful ones at that!"  
"Smart too!"

The Li girls gushed amongst themselves in front of the designed Sakura. She felt like she was wearing next to nothing. The shortest denim shorts she's ever seen or worn. It was like two strips of cloth wrapped around her thigh. And the top! Syaoran's sisters insisted she didn't wear a bra with the white tank top. It formed a V-crest right around her cleavage and showed a good view of her midriff. And to top it all off, they pulled up her hair with a hairclip to reveal more skin. As oddly, as much as this was completely abashing, it looked amazingly good on her, sexy to say the least. And in fact, it'd probably open up any guy's eyes and let their jaw drop and water on the spot.

"Where's the camera?"  
"We need the camera!"

"I think it's downstairs."

"Come on Sakura!" The girls started to leave the room into the hallway. "We need a picture before our brother sees you."

"Oh!" One piped up. "We need a picture of his reaction too!"

"Good idea!"

"Then we'll combine their faces and see what their kids come out like."

"You scare me."

"Yeah, I think you went too far with that one."

"They'll surprise us with news anyway…"

"Let's not hope soon…"

"But then we'll be aunties!"

"Oh! Good point…"

Sakura didn't move but stopped Meiling as she headed out of the room too. Something about being around Syaoran's family was making her uncomfortable. Well, it was more so guilt in the pit of her stomach. And there was no one else but Meiling to confide to.  
"Meiling?" The black haired beauty turned around to find Sakura fidget with her fingers and stare at her bare feet. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Meiling took one look out at the empty hallway before pushing the door close, except, it didn't entirely close and left a good crack open as Meiling motioned Sakura over to sit on the bed.

"What is it?" Meiling asked full of concern. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

"No…" Sakura began slowly looking up at Meiling. Her cheeks were slightly red and her heart started to beat fast and hard. "…It's just that… Remember what you told us before? About Syaoran, the family expectations…"

"Oh! Yeah…" Meiling took hold of Sakura's hand as a sign of comfort and understanding as she waited for her to continue.

"Well… It's just that…." Sakura took various pauses, finding the words hard to come out. "I'm… I'm not what's expected from you guys. I don't think I should really be the one to be pushed into his arms. And I really do just want what's best for him. Really, I do."

"I mean, look at me Meiling!" Sakura bit down on her lip and shifted her eyes around her body. "I don't know what I want to do. I toy with guys, and I just do what ever I want. I'm just a selfish girl, I know that. All I do is look for acceptance from everyone, putting on a sweet smile for my friends, and something showy for guys."

"You're still young, Sakura." Meiling smiled at her and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "We're still young. Right now, we're trying to find ourselves. Sometimes, some things aren't the best way, but we're still trying to find it. And we learn from what we do, don't we?"

"Yeah, it's just… Syaoran…" Sakura conjured up her courage feeling a bit more comfortable with their conversation. "He needs someone better than me. Someone that loves him more than he loves her… What I mean is, someone who is more committed. And when I look at myself and the way you and his family think I can change his life, it's just… like … they see an 'us' that I'm just not sure will last."

"And not only that! I'm still torn whether to go after him or not." Sakura rubbed her temple. "I'm giving up! Half of me wants him to be happy, and another half just wants to have fun. Be absolutely crazy. Just… I don't know… bad."

"Sakura… do both." Meiling embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly. A small smile leaped onto her face at how anguished Sakura was being. And it was adorable. "If you want to have fun, and want Syaoran. That's fine. If you want the best for Syaoran than stay his friend and let things flow…"

"We already know, when Syaoran finds the right girl… he won't let her go. Even with the actions he decides on now, he knows his values. He's able comprehend right from wrong. Slowly his crude choices will go away. He'll love her and hold her close to his heart." She squeezed Sakura tighter, hoping her worries would be squished out of her. "When he finds her, he'll be the happiest man alive. Actually, he'll turn into a man for the first time. But for now, he's as happy as we see him. Okay?"

"Okay…" Sakura retreated from the hug and smiled at her. "We'll be there when he finds her."

"Definitely." Meiling giggled. "I'll meet you downstairs. I'll go get Syaoran."

"Okay…" Sakura nodded quietly before grabbing a loose sweater and exiting the room.

Meiling slowly stood up and walked out the door of the room, taking careful steps and taking her sweet ass time. She turned the opposite way to go downstairs and walked down the hall till she turned to a pair of amber eyes. A slight frown, and crossed arms.

Meiling crossed her arms and smiled at her cousin as she leaned against the wall with him. "She's different when you talk to her."

Syaoran didn't say a thing and turned away, looking at nothing but the wall. But that didn't stop her from smiling and continuing on.  
"We're good." She laughed, tossing her head back. "We could see right through her. Right through what she saw…"

Meiling turned her head to him and waited a few seconds observing him. He was thinking. And although he didn't need Meiling to come out and talk to him next, or point out a cross in destinies, he just needed time. Time to grow up. Time to fall in love. And just time to spend for life.

"Don't you have anything to say about what you heard?" Meiling pushed on him, feeling a little impatient without his response.  
"Why did you let me hear?" Syaoran asked quietly, a little uneasy and probably just as confused as Sakura now. "You saw me coming…"  
"If you didn't hear it, she wouldn't have ever told you it." She stared at a painting hanging off the white wall as she spoke. Its small quick strokes of oil paint mixed together and collaborated to make its beautiful art. "You would've never known. And without that, it might have taken you longer to sort out what you really want."

"Stop talking all smartass…" Syaoran banged the back of his head against the wall and swapped his hands into his jean pockets. "It isn't like I don't know already, Meiling."

"Then why are you doing this to her?" She forced herself to bite back the disappointing anger in her voice. "Why do you insist on hurting both sides?"

Silence exchanged between the two as Meiling tried to understand her own blood line. It was times like these, he made her believe he actually knew what he was doing. It was harsh, but he had reasons behind it, and it did create amusing things to make up a story. A story that was really his notations. Syaoran's life notations.

"Is she really the one?" Syaoran looked at Meiling with a serious expression. It was real, that was for sure. Usually, his seriousness took on the role of risks and chances, tricks and ploys. A magician behind and in front of the curtain. "And if you, mother, Fanran, Feimei, Fuutie, Shiefa and Eriol all know… than how? How do you know I love her and she loves me?"

That, was something Meiling couldn't answer. She had a reason at the back of her mind, but she knew it wouldn't convince Syaoran. He was too stubborn to admit that his family could see the connection. She could see that it was easier for them to see what he had than he did. And that is why, she didn't say anything and let him ponder a guess.

"She looks gorgeous." Was at least she could state. Her eyes looked up at Syaoran, who bit the inside of his cheek nervously. "You should see her now."

Meiling unravelled her hands and turned the corner walking down the hallway. She let her feelings and words of advice to the two waddle to the back of her mind where she could retrieve them later. Because she knew that they'd need to go to their friends for help because of each other.

_A/N: So… I'm about to introduce something I mentioned in the story before again. I was also going to make this chapter longer than it already was with that soccer game addition, but I felt bad for not updating KYS in awhile because of some mishaps.  
I hope those dancing steps were understandable, my dad's a dance instructor (I'm still learning) and I was trying to remember how he first instructed me with those steps._

_And! I would also like to mention how I had a lot of fun introducing the infamous (from the first CCS movie) Fanran, Feimei, Fuutie and Shiefa! They were too funny for those short seconds they lasted in the movie.  
Anyway, things are unravelling between our couple and I thought I'd get some insides on how they feel. On how I feel the characters should feel.  
__  
Teehee! I've also noticed that so far, I've led everything up to each other. It was amusing! Hahaha… well anyway, hope the summer is good for you guys. Mine is slowly coming to an end. I swear it went by fast and now the new school year is coming and I'm nervous as hell because I'm going to a new school. And you know, a random thought struck to mind… that'd be sooooo freakin cool if I found one of my readers at my new school. But I wonder if I had any at my old HSchool._

I guess another reason as to WHY I've held off this chapter is the horrible ideas my head boomed with a new story (Fictionpress). I know! I'm horrible! I have like six stories to finish. :P But I deeply apologize and give my FULL thanks for all of the support! Much Love:D

_PS: This has to be the longest A/N I've ever wrote. : And I think some of my sentences didn't make sense. (Didn't have my editors for this one)._


	16. Chapter 16

**Bad Girl**

**Chapter 16**

Men, as women like to think, can be so easily manipulated. Although they don't believe they have any weaknesses and they are the dominant creature with strength beyond belief, their desires get the best of them. A simple little black dress can have a man gawking for hours believe it or not. So as Sakura posed for the not one, but many cameras Syaoran proceeded down the stairs with Meiling right behind him.

By the time he reached the last step; his eyes were captured by the charming beautiful sexiness Sakura portrayed more to the camera. Of course, Meiling and the Li family didn't miss his longing distraction. In fact, they favourably brought it up with Meiling taking the opportunity to catch Syaoran off guard and push him right to Sakura, And they got they wanted… all of them. And I mean all of them.

"Wooooot wheeeeeeeewwwww!!!"

"Kiss her again!!!"

"We have a picture!!"

"Yes!!! It deserves the PERFECT COUPLE award!"

"Is there such a thing?"

"No… Let's make one!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"You shut up dear brother…"

"Beautiful Sakura could take care of that for us."

"Easily…"

"And he'd love it too!"

"Definitely!"

"Come on…" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and slipped on his shoes and opened the pallid front door. "I can't take this anymore, we're going."

"Going where?"

"On a date?"

"A date!"

"A make-out date?"

"Oh dear…"

"Don't go too far."

"Would you like us to come?"  
"That would be a brilliant idea!!"

"We'll give all the perfect advice…"

"For the perfect couple that is!"

"We'll get Sakura to go dancing with Syaoran again!"

"They can dance… the taaannngoooo!!"

"The dance of looovee!!"

"Yes! Now we have to come!"

"NO!" Syaoran bellowed before slamming the front door rudely to his sisters and cousin. Families could be a pest and bother the hell out of you, but somehow you manage to still love them because they'll always be there. And for that, Syaoran's family was still there, continuing their little taunts happily.

"He wants to be alone with her…"

"Right, we shouldn't take their bonding away from them."

"I hope he does the right things!"

"I hope he doesn't get distracted by any other girl."

"We dressed Sakura appropriately for that kind of situation."

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off her!"

"I wish she would've worn that tube top and mini skirt."

"But did you see the way he kissed her?"

"You mean how long?"

"The way his hands embraced her immediately?"

"Or the way he was lost in her?"

"Or how about…hmmm… all that was just mentioned?"

"No, no, no!! It wasn't _just_ that!"  
"Than what was it Fanran?"

"He kissed her!" Fanran exclaimed having her family stare at her in complete absurdity. Wasn't that obvious that he kissed her? Pretty sure that was already registered through there minds. "…Syaoran purposely kissed her!"

"Fanran, Fanran, Fanran…" Feimei tsked shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Meiling, our cousin, did the honours of pushing Syaoran, our hopelessly dazed lovesick brother, to his new and soon to be official beautiful girlfriend/wifey, Sakura."

"Feimei!!" The exiled girl stuck out her bottom lip and creased her eyebrows. Her hands balled on either side of her with her shoulders slightly uplifted. "Even if Syaoran was pushed by Meiling, Sakura would only get a simple graze hopefully on her lips…"  
"So…" Shiefa looked up thoughtfully. "He was intentionally being showy?"

The others stood appalled, realizing… Yes, that sounded a lot like their brother/cousin. It was (gulp) possible he was being one step ahead of them. He was of course… a Li after all. Fanran shrugged as the all looked at each other.

"Fannierannie's right…" Fuutie sighed and closed her eyes for the second. "Our little brother took the initiative to play along. His motions were direct; a little _too_ direct…"

"He's up to something…" Feimei rubbed the groove between her forefinger and thumb along her chin.

"It's the Li brilliance." Meiling concluded as they all quietly thought up the rationality to their dearest Syaoran's actions.  
Naturally, Syaoran had a little plan of his own. A little twisting here, manipulating there and some sly, smooth moves in the whole thing itself. Doesn't he always seem to have a plan? He was your regular teenaged genius; a psychopath with no particular psychotic problem. A magician revealing no secrets, not even his occupation!

_xxx_

"Hop on." Syaoran passed her the extra helmet as he revved up his bike. It was different mind you… new, sharp, clean, silver, and roaring to go! It was a latest Suzuki model that Syaoran decided… no, _needed_ to get. Sakura looked at him then the helmet he passed her in her hands, then at the empty space of the seat behind him he expected her 'hop on' to.

"What?" Her eyebrows raised and there was a small tug at her lip on one side. "I'm the person along for the ride?"

"Yes." Syaoran snapped up the visor, giving her an annoyed look. "This isn't your bike."

"Fine." Sakura pressed her lips shut, put the helmet on and climbed over, wrapped her arms around Syaoran's body a bit reluctantly. This was being so… so what you usually expect. The girl hanging dependently off the guy.

Damn, that really annoyed her. She just didn't feel as free as she would usually feel. Sakura actually felt protected by Syaoran. It wasn't a bad thing, but she just really wished to have the wind rushing against her body as she gained control. And the awful tone in his voice, like he was the big guy. Like, his say was his say, period. Revenge was potentially worthy for that kind of manner, right?  
Sakura pushed herself closer to him, lifting her chin over his shoulder. Her hands slid along the shirt covering his abdomen, lightly scraping her nails against his flexed rack. She felt him shiver a bit on her actions, making her smile wickedly. Soon on of her hands was riding up his shirt in the front of his torso and back. She loved distracting him.

"Syaoran…" Sakura rolled out long and teasingly. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but that didn't matter, she was getting to him from his low growling and tension in his arms and shoulders.

"Sakura!" He eventually hollered, annoyed he was losing control. "Will you stop? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Well if **I** were the one driving, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Sakura pinched back, deciding to stop and resumed back to the tight hold on to him.

Syaoran turned out of the wide driveway and onto the road. He rode onto the highway making Sakura really curious as to where they were going.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked as fifteen minutes later he exited the freeway and came to a stop at a light. Syaoran didn't answer her and continued to weave through the busy street until they came to a big building.

"Its 12 o'clock and the game doesn't start till 3." Syaoran got off of the Suzuki model after her. "So that would mean we have around 3 long hours to kill."

Sakura nodded and looked at the building they walked into. It was, to say the least, huge, Crisp, and clean. The tall washed-out walls plastered with posters and posters of female models. Bikinis, brand wear, lingerie, dresses, all the latest in fashion designs. Even the most absurd looking things were up on the wall.

They approached the large crescent moon desk finding one of the tall, skinny, overly dressed and make-upped secretaries to be of service. Well, really, it was Syaoran that came up to the receptionist with a profession sly looking smile while Sakura timidly followed along being captured by the work of _marketers_.

"May I help you?" The woman sighed in quite bored way, not at all taking any amazed notice at how Sakura and Syaoran were incredibly good looking.

"I'm looking for Miroku Shimigani." Syaoran used the deepest part of his voice to rumble out proficiently. "He's available I'm sure."

"Yes. He is." The girl clicked the mouse on her computer still not averting her gaze to them. "Did you make an appointment?"

"No, he requested for me to come at any available time." He responded fairly highly of himself.

"I'll tell him you're here…" The woman picked up the office phone beside her and punched in a few numbers. "You are?"

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran smiled heedlessly. The woman, once noticing charm and dashing looks, flashed him a flirty smile of her own as she waited for anyone in Mr. Shimigani's area to pick up. Sakura dully rolled her eyes watching Syaoran act all gaudy.  
"Hello Mr. Shimigani?" The woman spoke calmly. "Li Syaoran is here with a girl to see you… Yes, I'll send them in right away sir."

The woman hung up the phone and turned her attention to the two teens… well, more so Syaoran who was looking unbelievably suave at the moment.

"Mr. Shimigani is on the second floor in the communication room." She giggled and batted her eyelashes. "He says he's very excited to have you here."  
"Why thank you Yuki!" Syaoran read the woman's nametag and flashed her a toothy grin. He was really pushing it today for Sakura as she stared daggers at him. First, the motorcycle incident, and now the undeniable flirting in presented to her. Brilliant way to make a girl angry!

"What was _that_? And what's going on?" Sakura angrily trailed after him to the elevators. Syaoran pushed the up button and waited patiently with a smile. "What is this place? What are we doing here? And who is this guy you want to see?... AND WHAT WAS _THAT_ ALL ABOUT?"

"Jealous?" He smirked, wriggling an eyebrow at her. "I just happened to have met her now. I'm sure she's heard of me from the change of attitude after I told her who I was."

"Yeah…" Sakura creased her eyebrows and balled her fists. She was clearly referring to his flirting. "But… What. Was. _That_?-!"  
"It was just…" Syaoran swiftly pinned her against the wall and cupping her face with his hand. He stared deep into her eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "I was trying to… I wanted… Sakura, I just wanted to-"  
But Syaoran never got to finish his line, as Sakura stumbled backwards due to the elevator's entrance. Syaoran stepped inside laughing at her as she sorely hit the back wall with unbalance.

"Haha!! I so had you there!!' Syaoran teased as the doors closed, leaving them alone in the empty compartment. He was honestly, to say the least, such an immature little boy! "That was too funny!"

"Urgh!!" Sakura groaned rubbing her head feeling the ground move below her. It was more than just a physical pain inflicted on her. "You are so…"  
"I'm so what?" He smirked at her just as before. "Go ahead. Say it."

"Y-you're so…" Sakura didn't exactly know what word she wanted to use. It was just really the anger that filled her head. That was such an awful, lowlife trick he played on her. Today, officially, he was **_really_** getting to her. "…so…sooo…"

"So irresistible? I'm such a tease?" Syaoran stared at her without blinking, but his eye lids capturing her in a longing gaze as he lowly rumbled out the words. "I'm wanted? Immature? Stupid for doing something like this to you? Or… I'm just **_everything_** you want?"

Sakura opened her mouth before closing it again. Why in the world was he toying with her mind? Why was he talking like this? It made her want to fall to her knees (for he made them weak) and clutch the spot where her heart lay, bite back the tears, and silently scream out the pain.

She knew what he was getting at. Sakura knew he was hurting her, causing her emotional disturbance. All because she knew what he was saying: _She wasn't going to get him._  
You get it? She wasn't allowed to have Syaoran to herself. He would never be hers. And the love she dreamed of between them at the bottom of her heart and mind would never happen; would never be there, or become anything. Syaoran wasn't going to ever want her the way she wants him. And he would never stay by her side forever. I told you no happy ending. That only happens in fairytales; unlike stories such as these.  
Well, he was making this harder than it already was for her, and she was trying her best just to get to him. Be seductive, be sexy, and be practically on her hands and knees trying to get him to want her back.

Why did this hurt so much anyway? Was it a fear of rejection? All she knew was that the look in his eyes, the tone in his voice and the presence he offered himself with, all at this moment, burned her with agony.

"It's probably all of what I said." Syaoran smirked with his gaze still lingering dangerously on her. He knows it. He knows what he does, how it happens, what to do, and the consequences. Did I not tell you he was that amazing? He might not be even getting as much credit as he deserves. But that doesn't mean Sakura's going to let her feelings show.

"Stupid. You're so stupid, you idiot." Sakura managed to pull out with that bit of annoyance that was left in her. She regained her self-esteem by laughing at his cocky list. "Believe it or not, Syaoran, you're a seventeen year old stupid idiot."

"Oh?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her response. "Is that so?"

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out as other fashionable people walked in. Their pace had even out and they glared each other on their way to find the communication room.

"Yes." Sakura stuck her nose into the air and gave him an amiable look. Oh yes! She just got on top of things. She just broke a record. She must have been the first person to ever call Syaoran something completely insulting, offensive, odious... whatever the word, right up to the man's face. Ha! That just made her completely invincible! Okay, not completely as Syaoran laughed at her, making her feel more like the stupid idiot than invincible.

"Yeah, stupid idiot with all of the things I just said." Syaoran knocked his fist against the Communications room door. They both stood back waiting for an answer. Syaoran smirked over his shoulder at Sakura, and Sakura frowning knowing she didn't have much time for a good comeback.

"Come in!" A shout from inside the room permitted their entrance. Syaoran twisted the doorknob and walked in with Sakura following closely.  
Sakura looked around at the dark square room. Tables arranged to form a 'U' towards the whiteboard. The blinds were closed, and she couldn't make out the number of individuals there. But all of that quick second observation was soon distracted by the screen with swift movements being projected off of it.

Her jaw dropped seeing the tight black outfit, the excessive amount of skin, the heels, the provocative movements, the fast beat music, the green eyes, and auburn hair – Damnit! It was her!  
"Ah Syaoran, it's wonderful to see you again." The man at the front of the room beside the projection strolled up to them with an outstretched hand. "We were just looking over the video you brought in."

Sakura's head snapped to the boy beside her, smugly shaking the man's hand with the delighted grin across his face. The man turned to Sakura next with a hand and wide enchanted eyes that scanned her showy body.

"And you must be Sakura Kinomoto!!" He gave a toothy smile, shaking Sakura's hand. She stared at him wondering 'what the hell does this sick pedophile do other than watching high school girls?' after releasing from the introduction shake. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Honestly, when Syaoran brought in the video I was thinking 'Okay, this has to be good. Syaoran is just great at catching fine-looking girls.' And when I saw you dancing for him, it was shocking to see that he went beyond my expectations."

Sakura was supposed to be flattered as the lights were turned on and she was led to an empty seat with Syaoran, but she was blown away with embarrassment that she was the attention on that screen. Even the muttering from whoever was in the enclosed area didn't cross her fazed mind.

"I'm sorry Miroku…" Syaoran apologized on Sakura's ghastly behalf pretty indifferently. "Sakura here has not yet been informed on… well, anything."

Miroku raised an eyebrow in revelation. Not just because Sakura was unaware of the situation, but the respect and closeness Syaoran has shown between himself and, not any individual, but a girl. (A/N: The dude just noticed Syaoran referred to Sakura by her first name.) "Oh, I see."

"Well…" He straightened out his grey blazer and rubbed the palms of his hands together. "Ms. Kinomoto, firstly, this is a company majoring with magazines for men. _Kitaishiko_."

Sakura nodded slowly, getting a drift of what was going on. The muttering in the room came to a cease, and everyone's attention came to, the rather handsome for his age, Mr. Shimigani.

"Syaoran and I have known each other for a few years now due to his sisters, Shiefa and Fuutie, who have modelled for us for quite some time. Anyway, we were holding a contest…" Sakura perked up at the word. Anger gently filled her, but she didn't show it as she listened far more intently to Mr. Shimigani's words. "…for our readers to bring us some footage or prints of a gorgeous girl they know."

"The catch was... we didn't want just any girl." The man paced the room with his eyes directed firmly on the girl as he turned off the projection. He looked as though he was enjoying explaining this to her very much with that smile playing on his face. Miroku was probably very proud to present his brilliant idea out loud. "We needed to see she has movement, she's versatile, easy to work with, and just beautiful from every angle. The camera has to love her. You see, Ms. Kinomoto, this industry has high expectations. There are billions of gorgeous women out there, billions with potential and lots to offer. And I'm serious when I say this, but women were made to be beautiful."

He was a real smooth talker, Sakura got that much. You could tell by the way he carried himself with a straight posture, clean cut hair combed back, and the crisp clothing, that he thought highly of himself. The way he walked like he owned the floor, or how his eyes would solemnly look at anyone. Then again, this was a business where he worked with beautiful women everyday. It wasn't even hard to believe that Syaoran knew him.

"But we can't take every single woman on this planet to publish. And like I said, this industry has high expectations. We need to know that the girl can wow the public."

They needed to make money off her. That's all he was trying to say without saying it. They needed to sell. "Syaoran, here, brought in the video of a performance you did, I… was wowed."

A few people had agreed with him, and gave their brief comments just to show their commendation. Miroku chuckled before sitting on the table, near Sakura.  
"We, here at Kitaishiko, would like to have you model for us Ms. Kinomoto." He nodded favourably. "Syaoran obviously made a good choice, and knew you were just what we were looking for."

Sakura sat there unable to come up with an appropriate response. She looked at Syaoran who seemed to wait for her to say something like everyone else in the room. But when she continued not to say anything, Miroku continued to try and reel her in.

"Ms. Kinomoto, what we are saying is, we're offering you a position as a model here at Kitaishiko. We've already have an idea for your own secluded spotlight away from our other models. This'll make you famous! You could make it all over Asia, America – Hollywood is there. You'd probably be labelled as one of the most beautiful women in the world." He rambled on, listing all the things that could happen to her. All she had to do was nod, agree, sign a few papers then they have her.

"If I reject…" Sakura said quietly which stunned everyone there. "…what happens? Or is there another offer you can make?"

"Wh-why would you reject?" Miroku laughed it off nervously. "Any girl would want this. It's a once in a life time opportunity."

"What else can you offer other than myself being shown off in a magazine?" Sakura asked once more. Everyone stared at her, astonished that she wasn't even satisfied with that proposition.

"Well…" Miroku looked at his co-workers nervously. He also glanced at Syaoran a little disturbed with the situation. "…that's the only thing we came up with… unless… you have anything better to offer us, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"What are the intentions exactly?" Sakura ignored his suggestion and tried to dig deeper into what they were planning.

"Well, you would become renowned as Kitaishiko's Bad Girl. Syaoran filled us in with as much as possible he knew about you, and you seem to come under that sort of rebellious girl look." The man tried to calm down and take on seriousness. "We'd introduce you in the magazine as the new big thing."

"How long do you think this 'look' will last?" She asked intriguingly. Syaoran was rather impressed at how she was taking this. "Probably a few months in. If you're lucky, a year."

"Umm… maybe… probably…" Miroku shrugged uneasily knowing things weren't going the way he planned. He needed to counteract her or something, but he wasn't finding the right words before she got to it.

"How about…" Sakura looked at the frightened Miroku seriously. She was calling the shots. "…I do the modelling until the magazine has sold… about 50 million copies."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Miroku turned to his co-workers for support. They all nodded quickly with approval before they lost her. They all knew that Sakura could probably do wonders for them, and it was curiosity that struck them to accept her under any circumstance. "Although, you might not get far with that sort of limit."

"That's fine." Sakura answered offhandedly, nibbling on her nails and rocking in her chair with boredom. "Syaoran can do the job of finding out how much copies are sold, right Syaoran?"

"Uh… yeah." He nodded a little unsure of how to respond and still left incredulous by her actions. "I can do that."

"Good." Sakura stood up, brushed off anything, although there was nothing, off her clothes and reached out to shake Miroku Shimigani's hand. "Good doing business with you. Glad to be the new _Kitaishiko Bad Girl_."

_xxx  
_**(warning; we're all teens over 12 yrs of age that swear all the time, right? Kay, so just know there's your typical swearing. This is a Teen rated fic after all…)**

"What was _that_ all about?" Syaoran asked as they reached Penguin Park (soccer field is close by). Note how they switched roles at the moment. He parked his bike and they were heading to the pair of lifeless swings. Sakura smiled as she linked her hands behind her back and skipped ahead.

"Nothing." She shrugged and laughed, turning to him gleefully. "You planned it all."

"Yeah, but not the part where you set a limit." Syaoran locked his fingers together and rested them behind his head as he followed Sakura. "So… what was _that_?"

Sakura sighed.

"I don't want the fame." She smiled a small sad smile at Syaoran. He paused and watched her gaze linger down to her feet. "I don't want to travel the world, when the one place I really want to be is here; home."

"Oh?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Sakura stood up and nodded, replacing the sad smile with a real one. It was interesting for him to see her real side. It wasn't that she was pretending to be someone she was not, it was just, she brought too much of something out of her. He could tell she wanted to prove something, whether it was getting him or just anything. She just wanted to stand tall and high, but after her rejection of forever fame… was fascinating.

"Did you want me to take up that offer?" Sakura looked back-up at him after backing into one of the swing seats. "Its just that, when you think about it… seeing the world is nothing if you aren't seeing it with the people you love."

"So you'd miss Tomoyo?" Syaoran didn't swing; he instead leaned up against the pole beside her.

_And you…_ Her mind immediately answered, but she only nodded keeping that to herself. Hopefully, he'd know she would miss him as well.

"I'm just not set for that life." She dropped her shoulders. Her feet pushed off the ground and kicked into the air.

"You like your spotlight here." Syaoran chuckled knowing Sakura was that all around girl he saw everyday at school that people went to, admired, and just wanted as a best friend. "You have quite the life already, the security, the boys-"

"The boys?" Sakura looked at him realizing she had forgotten her reputation. Her precious reputation as playgirl. And she actually forgot taking all her time trying to spend with Syaoran. "Oh right…"  
"Haha Oh right… has the dear Ms Sakura forgotten how to play the game?" Syaoran smirked and taunted walking around her. She slowed down till her feet firmly grounded the sand.  
"No." She snapped getting up and walking off. "Watch."  
She walked up to the sidewalk towards the passing cars. Syaoran followed just a bit behind until the reached the corner of a main street.

"Damn, mammy!!" A car pulled up following her as Sakura gently lifted the end of her top with her hand. She looked over at the three boys with a smile. "You need a ride honey?"

"Sorry, I don't ride with desperate guys hitting on girls." She giggled and fixed her hair. It didn't really need fixing, but that was a flirty look if you knew it.

"Ooohhhh!!!" They dramatically clenched their chest and flew back into the seat. "That hurts. Playin' hard te get, huh? Well, we ain't no scrubs."

Japanese gangsters. Actually, more like posers that you see rappin' it up in music videos. Their bling around their necks, the stupid caps off to the side like their playing it cool, the oversized shirts, and basketball shorts and shoes. Yes, posers. Losers with a P instead of an L. You see a lot of these in this day and age.

"Yeah baby, we real gentlemen!" The one in the backseat hung out the window and pounded his chest. He sure didn't talk gentlemanly. Sakura smiled and continued to walk on as they kept on trying.  
Syaoran was laughing as he followed plenty of metres behind. He could hear every word and knew Sakura was enjoying the attention. So he had her all wrong and she had proven herself to be in the playful spirit. Sometime, though, he was the one who needed to bring it out.

"Heelloooo sweetcheeks!!!" Two boys on skateboards, hopped off and walked along with her carrying their boards with wheels. Another stereotype came along as they ignored the pimp boys in the car. "How you doin?"  
"I'm doing fine." Sakura answered tucking her thumbs in her short shorts pockets and shrugged her shoulders.

"You sure are looking fiinneee!!" One boy started to walk backwards with them, staring her up and down. Sakura didn't do much but giggle and roll her eyes typically.  
"You must get that a lot." The other skater laughed, scratching his head.

"Yo, yo man… tha's dirt righ' 'der!" "Mmmm mmm… she don' play dat way, boyz!" A few of the guys in the car yelled out.

"Hey shut up you piece of shit!!" The skaters called out to them.

"Oh I know din't jus say dat bitch!" The gangsters shook their heads at them. Sakura took this time to slow down and turn around to Syaoran with a pleading look.  
S.O.S call… He was chuckling at the tussle over her and was enjoying it. But alas, they were getting too far away from Penguin Park, probably two blocks away by now.

"Don' even think 'bout touchin' dat fiinneee piece of ass." The posing gangsters pointed to the boys with the long hair, layered clothing and Converse shoes. Sakura was feeling sick over the lack of respect she was getting.  
"Oh ho!! You wish shithead!" One jumped out to them with his arms outstretched in the air like he was vulnerable. "What? What!-? What are you going to do, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Syaoran tapped Sakura's bare shoulder as if he didn't know her and they were complete strangers. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn around to the above all the others, handsome guy. "I noticed you seemed a little uncomfortable, would you care to take a walk?"

"Oh!!" Sakura went all giddy and slipped her hand in his. "What a gentleman! Of course!!"  
"Damn, look wot yo' bitch ass did, we lost da broad!"  
"Fuck man"

"You gangsters were talking to her like she wasn't even human."

"Nuh uh. We gave all dat gentlemanly respect yo."

And they walked off leaving the others with their jaw hanging long and wide. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran were far enough away from them, they stopped their little act. A giggle attack also immediately formed.

"Ahh that was okay… funny, but okay." Syaoran commented chuckling at the scene. "You didn't do much but walk and play hard to get."

"Oh please!" Sakura rolled her eyes pushing him aside. "If I did more, they'd be head over heels in love by now."  
"That's some confidence there." Syaoran sneered rolling his eyes. "How do you know they'd be, specifically 'head over heals in love' with you?"

"Fine, that was an over-exaggeration." She pouted. "But they'd think it was love when it's really lust."

"You don't know much about love, little lady…" He teased, shoving both hands into his pockets. Sakura gave him a daring uplifting eyebrow and rolled out an 'Oh?'.  
"Love takes time." Syaoran laughed at his wise words and the childish expression on her face. "If you were to be stuck with someone alone for a long amount of time, they'd come to some degree of loving each other."

"But what if they had personalities the other hates?" Sakura pointed out. "Wouldn't that make it difficult?"

"Yes, but we, humans, are creatures that are in need of acceptance." Syaoran taught very smartly. "Each are bound to make at the very least, a bit of a change just to be liked by that person, or at least find the other intriguing. We also need to procreate as weird as that sounds. Females are attracted to males and vice-versa."

Sakura giggled at the word, but Syaoran continued on. "We are also dependant creatures. They would end up having some sort of need for each other, whether for protection, that part of acceptance, that procreation deal or whatever. In the end, they'd end up having some sort of love for each other because of the need."

"One thing to know about love is it's a bond. There needs to be a connection there." He said quietly. "And that's what develops through time, a bond. And that not only happens with a man and a woman, but anyone. When you spend time with someone and getting to know them, some sort of love, like friendship, is formed there."

"So… you're saying that, if I were to spend all of my time with you…" Sakura smiled and bumped alongside him. Her hands were linked behind her back, and her eyes watched him dangerously. "…you'd fall for me, right?"

"Maybe…" Syaoran smirked at her. "That's trying harder than you are now, right?"

"Hmmm…" She looked up thoughtfully repressing her giggles. Her voice went soft and low like his, close to his face while she left her eyes half lidded. "Maybe…"

"Sometimes…" Syaoran rumbled out low and teasingly, locking his forehead against hers as though they shared a special secret. His lips began to soak irresistibly as she watched them loiter so closely to her. "Even just a kiss…"

His hand came up to pull a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. Their eyes were still locked, and even after he had finished the job, his thumb lightly stroked her slender jaw line to her parted lips.

"…may not be enough to show the love between two people." He whispered, breaking his touch away from her. "Sometimes, it does."

He turned away, intentionally playing with her mind, walking down the sidewalk as though anything he's ever said and did has never happened. Sakura couldn't figure out, as she followed along, whether she hated when he did that or just fall deeper to him. Either way, it wasn't on her side to get him and she needed to focus. They walked quietly the small rest of the way to the park and Syaoran's Suzuki bike. Not just finding the bike there but a black supped-up Honda Accord parked right behind it.

A thin silver stripe ran along both sides of the car with slowly breaking away like particles along the shiny black path.

Sakura followed Syaoran coming up to the car parked behind his bike. As Syaoran went around to the other side from the back with a smile on his face, immediately Sakura knew _who_ was in the car. _Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…_

Sakura looked over the hood of the car over at Syaoran with a big smile on her face. Her hand formed over the car door hand and waited patiently as she giggled and nodded at him. She watched him mouth '1…2…3…' before pulled the door wide open and reaching inside.

Tomoyo yelped as Sakura pulled her out giggling madly and Syaoran doing the same to Eriol. They looked at each other laughing madly over their dear friend's expressions.

"You guys are mad." Eriol rolled his eyes as Syaoran and himself walked over towards the girls. He wrapped his arms around his 'precious angel' as he recently liked to call her. "Couldn't you have just called my cell?"

"Naah!" Syaoran finally stopped laughing, but a big grin was placed on his face. "The look the both of your faces were priceless as you guys were pulled apart by us."

"Couldn't you guys keep yourselves off each other for ten minutes anyway?" Sakura added in teasingly noticing they still weren't away from each other. Eriol chuckled as he rocked back and forth with Tomoyo.

"Look whose talking." Tomoyo shot back with a smile on her face and for the moment stuck her tongue out. "You slept over at the Li mansion."

"It wasn't like we decided. It was my mother." Syaoran brought himself rightfully back into the situation. "And she was needed today anyway."

"Oh?" Eriol and Tomoyo gave them a suggestive look.

"Sakura decided to promote _Kitaishiko_." He went on. "She's their new _Kitaishiko_ Bad _Girl_." At this point, Eriol and Tomoyo were finally separated as Tomoyo jumped to hug Sakura excited for her new position.

"Oh! My Sakura is a model!" Tomoyo jeered squeezing her respectful cousin and best friend. Sakura nervously laughed seeing as it was only the beginning and she has not even started her work. "I'm so happy for you!!"

"Heh it wasn't surprising." Eriol nodded off. "Not at all. In fact, Syaoran already told me about this ahead of time."

Tomoyo gave her boyfriend an awful looking stare, as though she pointed out the lack of trust in the relationship. Technically speaking, there was a huge amount of unseen lacking trust. Eriol laughed nervously and turned his attention to his watch.

"Oh look at the time!" He motioned towards the trunk of his car. "I have to get ready for my game."  
Syaoran groaned and trudged along faithfully to Eriol's side as his friend dropped the bag into his arms as the girls happily discussed their current events.

_xxx_

Misery, at this time, certainly did not want company. This, speaking of Syaoran and his complete frustration towards watching his team play as his ass was stuck to the metal bleachers for over ninety minutes. It was twenty minutes into the game and Sakura couldn't help but glance his way a few times. It was making her uneasy to see his misery, frustration, boredom right beside her. All throughout that, she managed to bite her lip more than a few times, twist her hair around her finger and ask him the most prudent questions to increase the level of his misery. That's when it hit her…

"What are you trying to do?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as he watched Sakura's form swiftly past him. Sakura turned back smiling at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the bleachers into unknown territory after dribbling along an extra soccer ball along the way. She had led him away from the soccer game seeing the depressed longing in his eyes to play. To see his boys have fun and constantly shout out to him that they wished he was there. Plus, it wasn't that fun to see everyone but Syaoran, the one she was interested in watching, to play. So, she decided to get his focus off that and back on… _her_.

"Hey, who knows… I could probably beat the infamous Li Syaoran. Number 13 for Tomoeda Soccer team!" Sakura giggled, pushing the ball with her right foot past him and kicking it into a net formed from a few piles of items: a bag and a sweater.

"What?" Syaoran gawked at her, jerking his head a little in disbelief to her challenge. "You? A prissy little girl?"

Sakura came to a stop and held her foot on the ball. She turned to him crossing her arms upsettingly.

"Prissy little girl?" She then, kept her focus on him as she gently nudged the ball into their little net. "That's ONE for the 'prissy little girl' and NIL for the infamous Li Syaoran."  
Syaoran chuckled lightly before he walked over to ball past Sakura. He then slowly dribbled the ball back to her, catching gaze as he looked down on her noticing she wasn't as small as he made her out to be, or maybe even as prissy as he said, but still…

"Aaahh… so the prissy little girl isn't that bad." Syaoran teased making her eyebrows jump surprisingly dangerously. "She can actually get the ball into the net."  
"You're such an annoying pretty boy!" Sakura muttered as she shook her head irritably and made a turn to walk away and ignore his annoyance.

"Wha?-!" Syaoran laughed hesitantly watching her leave. He rolled the ball left and right on the long grass with his foot. "Doesn't the prissy little girl want to play with the pretty little boy?"  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face his smirking, competitive, (by the way) incredibly handsome, face. He stopped the ball, but left his foot to lie on it, and waited. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and waited for her. He gazed at her solitary form with a small smile and waited for her to make a move.

"Come on, Sakura…" Syaoran nudged on seeing that she was taking one hell of a long time to decide on a move. The breeze seemed to have a patient contribution to their silent gazing at each other. "…Let's see if you can win this _game_."

Ou it was tempting! It was, how you would put it, a game in a game. And giving into the devil's temptation, Sakura started toward Syaoran, making him grin from ear to ear.  
"Seems like the prissy little girl couldn't resist the pretty little boooooy!" He leaned closely to her so she could feel his breath brush against her cheek before swiftly turning away and running with the ball. Sakura did nothing but run after him, that and shouting hysterically at him through laughter.

"And he runs with the ball, making the break away as he's being chased by a hysterical fan girl-" Syaoran glanced back every now and then laughing as he shouted an oddly positioned commentary.

"Hysterical fan girl?-!" She screeched starting to sprint after him. Syaoran's laugh was quite distant but his little commentary good still be heard. "You are so egotistical!"

"Look now! The poor girl is throwing threat at the wonderful Li, tsk tsk tsk… such poor sportsmanship!" He laughed while he slowed down to the net. He turned, raising a brow and grinned eagerly at Sakura who was only a few seconds away. Syaoran couldn't help but fiendishly say, "Why hello Sakura!"

She grimaced as her legs slowly motioned towards Syaoran with the soccer ball teasingly under his right foot. He nodded it back and forth, back and forth, waiting for Sakura to make a brave move and knowing she won't make it.

"Come on…" He evilly smirked at her, and squinted his eyes over the bright light. He could see her moving along the hazy grass to slowly get closer to him. Like he didn't know – hah! "Yeah that's right… keep comin' to me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and decided give in to him, running towards him. He smiled as he, just as she had done, without any trouble at all gently nudged the ball through the imaginary net.  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAALLL!!!" He yelled running in stupid childish circles around her. He laughed while she ran to get the ball and get a head start; which she managed to do, with the additional teasing (stuck out her tongue and made silly noise) as he went on with his antics.

"Uh oh the prissy little girl got me!"

"Shut up with the prissy little girl stuff already!" She hollered behind her, but by that time he already caught up to her, and by the time she realized that, he had already stole the ball away from her with a light kick between her legs. He whirled right around her to gain up front position.

"Prissy little girl." He grinned as he did so. And wasting time doing that, Sakura got him back with the same move.

"Pretty little boy." Heh, exactly the same move.  
"Oh!" Syaoran ran along very amused and also quite proud of her, seeing as she was learning from him. "The prissy little girl REALLY is more than what she seems as she moves passed the invincible Li Syaoran!" And so, he continues with the commentary.

"But can she make it to the net?" Syaoran snuck by her and snagged the ball away heading back to the other side. "Noo!!! He's just too unstoppable!"  
As frustrated as she was, as well as extremely smiley watching him have fun and gloating away, Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt and made an almighty pull. Success! He was parted from the ball as it continued to roll towards the net and stop just a few feet away.

"Penalty!!" He called out helplessly as he went down to the ground. Sakura laughed and tried to run for the ball, but that was when she felt two hands clasp around her ankle. She turned around on instinct before falling to the ground right beside Tomoeda's Number 13 soccer player himself. "The prissy little girl should be punished for foul play!"

"Aaahh! Syaoran" She squirmed and giggled trying to get up, but Syaoran managed to hold her down until he was in the proper pinning down for punishment position. "Hahahahahah noooo!! You're the one using foul play!"

Syaoran smiled at her looking staring straight into her sparkling green eyes, which consequently got her staring straight back into his amber ones. He inched closer to so that she could feel him respire on her skin revealing neck.

"You grabbed my shirt." He rumbled out observing her features closely.

"I had to." Sakura smiled softly, and as though time had stop, she took the opportunity, being intensely close to him, to gently, closing her eyes, touch his lips with her own for only a few seconds before retreating back to see his reaction. Syaoran smiled at her. "I knew you'd do that!"

"How?" She giggled quietly, returning his warm smile. The sound of Eriol's game could not be heard in the distance. Not even the sound of the wind raking the grass they lay on, or the sizzling waves from the sun. They could only hear each other's breaths and faint heart beats The only thing they could see was each other…

"I looked into your eyes like this." Syaoran spoke softly and focused more than ever on those brilliant orbs looking back at him. He smiled at her for the last time before… "You lose."  
… he stuck his tongue out at her again, got up and ran for the ball laughing like the mad man he was.

Sakura laughed, hoisting herself up trying to chase after him before – it was too late – he tipped the ball in the net to make the score two, one. "SYAORAN!!!"

* * *

_A/N: I UPDATED!! (very proud of herself) hehehehe (grins madly) To be quite honest... This was ready about... ummm... four months ago. :P I just needed to finish it. which took me four months to do. Anyhow, a lot of parts amused me, those of which probably really bothered you readers. (looks down in shame) but anyhow... muahaahahahhahahaha!! i hope you all had a good holiday and by the way..._

_**My birthday is coming up!!! (january 30th)  
**  
(big grin) okie... now thanks for all the support!! XDD I can FINALLY read Wonderland now!_


End file.
